Soaring over Nile
by Ethereal Light
Summary: AU A defiant Noble girl who longs for freedom plus a young Pharaoh who longs for choice equals love? But what if betrayal, secrets and barriers come into the picture? Still equals love? Think again... COMPLETE - UPDATED EPILOGUE 2008
1. The Gathering

**Soaring over Nile **

This story is set sometime **before **the actual canon and some going into the canon time. As it was said in the summary, this is AU, mainly because not much in the canon is incorporated in this story. We are writing courtesy of the English language (So **Atemu** is now **Atem** and so forth). Reviews are welcome-whether they be constructive criticism or just comments. Flames are welcome too if you really can be bothered rambling.

**OCs** (These are real Egyptian Names and their meanings are included below):

**Amuenet**- The main character. Name means: Mystery

**Omorose**- Means: Beautiful

**Hamilah**- Means: Perfection

**Halyma**- Servant of Amuenet. Name means: Gentle

000000000000000

**Chapter One**- **The Gathering**

The fancily carved doors of a gigantic room swung open toadmit a young boy about the age of sixteen.

Guards bowed to the boy as he walked past them, across the huge room, walls decorated with elaborate pictures of various forms of colourful art. Pillars were carved and decorated with pictures and carvings, depicting many great deeds. The boy ignored the paintings, something unusual, stopping only to kneel in front of a golden throne, placed at the back of the room on a raised platform.

"You called for me Father?"

The Pharaoh of Egypt surveyed his son solemnly from his seat, a frown on his face.

"Atem, you are aware of the Gathering taking place in a few days are you not?"

"Yes Father," Atem replied, his head still bowed.

The tall Pharaoh sighed wearily, already knowing what his son's answer would be.

"Then you will know you are supposed to choose a bride there."

"What!" Atem cried in horror, "Father! I-"

"It cannot wait!" The Pharaoh boomed, his deep voice cutting off his son's protest, "I am old and there is no way you can become Pharaoh unless you have found a wife! You have no siblings to keep the line completely pure!"

"I would not have married my sister!" Atem protested defiantly, "That is just a horrible way to keep us 'pure'! It is purely ridiculous to marry a sibling!"

"You would have had to marry your **mother** should she have been alive and you had no sister," The Pharaoh sighed but glared at Atem sternly, "I am being beyond fair. The only eligible girls are the daughters of the wealthiest Nobles in Egypt and even members of my _imakhu_. I have in mind several."

The boy on the floor remained silent and unmoving, giving no indication of his opinion.

"You may choose your own bride Atem. I will allow that. I just want you to choose. This is all I ask," the Pharaohconcluded, sighing again, "I will see to it that she agrees. I predict many would jump at this chance of monarchy."

"But Father! Can it not wait until my eighteenth birthday?" Atem argued, his tone changing instantly,"Surely you will not die so soon. I am too young! I cannot pick a bride at the age of sixteen!"

The Pharaoh was silent, pondering this suggestion. He looked at his son, kneeling on the floor. Atem was certainly old enough to have a wife but to rule the country? He pondered whilst surveying his son. It was very clear Atem looked nothing like him **or** his wife. The boy was very peculiar. His hair was cut in the manner of the pyramids, spiky and traingular with traces of black, dark brown and gold. His son looked very strange, if not barbaric to be honest.

Today, his son was wearing his white tunic with golden chokers around his neck and arms. As usual, he had on his ankh earrings and rings. The five Priests standing in two lines on either side ofthe Pharaohpeered down, surveying the Crown Prince anxiously as the silence stetched for longer and longer.

"Please Father!" Atem begged, cutting the thoughtful silence that had lingered over the hall; even the guards had fallen silent and were listening intently,"My eighteenth birthday? If you happen to die earlier, then I will choose but if not, can it please wait?"

"Very well Atem," the old Pharaohconsented reluctantly, "Remember that."

0000000

"I am **not** going!" I cried in anger at my father in thelargest hall of the villa.

"Amuenet!" He thundered at me, "You are going whether you like it or not! That is an order!"

No one was going to make **me** do anything against my will-especially not my dratted father-order or not. So what if he was a member of the Pharaoh's _imakhu_? That certainly did not give him to authority to strut around the place like an overgrown peacock, commanding one here and there!

I peered cautiously up at him from my kneeling position. He had a long, thick beard, now flecked with bits of grey. His face. No longer the gentle, calm expression I used to know and love, but cold fury etched in every line.

It had been that way-ever since my mother had died.

I pictured her smiling face and warm, brown eyes. She was not beautiful like some but the most loving person in all of Egypt-possibly in this world!

The same thought always came running back to me, like a bee to a flower, whenever I thought about my mother. It wasall myfather'sfault! It was **his** fault she died. It was **his** fault I was left without any source of warmth in this estate!

I was aware of my father's voice echoing in the lonely chambers of thought but I paid no heed to it.

"Amuenet!"

My father's voice, again shouting my name in anger, brought me back to reality.

He was angry. Really angry. All because I had refused to attend a Gatheringin Upper Egypt held by the great Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt. Everyone was expected to come but not me. No one was making this girl attend something against her will!

My father had risen from his seat and wasstriding towards me. Every fibre in my body tensed. He was going to be dangerous. The way his footfalls were heavy with anger and how his eyes blazed at mine signalled violence.

I rose quickly to my feet, my legs whipped by my dress. He was getting closer…a little more and…NOW! I sprang up just as he lashed out with a heavy hand. I heard him curse in frustration and lunge for me again.

Jumping aside, I sprang out the door into the cool evening. I heard the sounds of running feet and jumped aside as two guards came blundering into view. They were holding knives. One of them lunged for me. I sprang aside and held myself a fighting stance. I was not sure whether this was right but I had seen many of the soldiers act that way whilst training.

The other, more cunning than his companion, had managed to get behind me and, before I knew it, had slashed at me with his knife. To my utmost annoyance, I felt the sharp metal of the blade slash at my side. A searing jolt of pain shot up my arm, infecting my body.

Biting back the pain, I ran for it. Dodging some servants and maids, who were staring at me in a peculiar manner, I made my way back to my chamber near the garden of the villa.

0000000

The Noble of Lower Egypt watched his daughter get away. He was really furious now. His daughter Amuenet, self-righteous and stubborn, was always running away from discipline. She was a reflection of her name. A mystery. Something not to try to fathom with.

Amuenet was strange. She was unexplainable. He could not figure out why she had not enjoyed playing with herlittle toys he gave her or her sisters. He could not explain why she had been the first to best one of the guards in an archery contest- even earlier than his two sons. He could not explain her rudeness or her stubbornness. But it was no use trying.

She was quick and nimble, it was true, with a sharp tongue and lots of wit. But he knew something else was going on. It had started to appear ever since his first wife had died. She hated him.

Amuenet was her only child and, try as he did to comfort her; she had pulled away from his helping hand. She seemed constantly unhappy and shut up. She refused to let anyone into her life. She had refused to care. She had refused to listen.

Now, she was fifteen andbeyond ready to be married. Yet, she still seemed to hate him and whatever he wanted her to do. The Noble knew the hate very well now. It had slowly grown and multiplied, concerning many people.

She was no longer recognized as a sweet, young, caring girl, but as a cold, closed person.

"Amuenet has gotten away," one of the guards reported, bowing at the Noble in a sign of respect.

Pushing the thought of Amuenet to the back of his mind, the Noble walked to his room in frustration. Amuenet needed to be swayed. He would not have her remain behind.

0000000

"You are lucky this is not deep Amuenet," a servant girl remarked as she cleansed thewound with some water and papyrus reeds.

Amuenet snorted in disgust, looking away.

"Those guards were blundering bears. My guard was down that is all."

The servant girl smiled secretly to herself. Typical Amuenet. Always keeping her pride.

"Is it done yet Halyma?" Amuenet asked impatiently.

Halyma dabbed the wound with some more water. "It is almost done Amuenet."

0000000

"Well, look who is here!" A high, fluttering voice interrupted Halyma's words.

Amuenet looked up to see her half-sisters Omorose and Hamilah standing at the doorway of the chamber.

"What do you two want?" Amuenet snapped at the two.

The twostrutted into Amuenet's chamber. Omorose, the eldest of the three girls, was the one who had spoken.

Her brown eyeswere focused coldly at her little half-sister. Being older, Omorose considered herself above the slim, rebellious Amuenet. Amuenet returned the dislike with interest.

"We wanted to see how badly you had been beaten by father," Hamilah said pleasantly, as though this was as normal as walking in the courtyards on a spring morning.

"You are in for disappointment," Amuenet replied coldly.

Hamilah meant 'perfection' but Amuenet thought this was a far as it could go from her half-sister. Flitting around in the palace as though she owned it. Hamilah was bossy, rude, selfish and vain. Amuenet hated her.

"Aren't you happy about going to the palace Amuenet?" Omorose asked slyly, "All the people and food! You should be happy!"

"I hear the Prince of Egypt will be there too!" Hamilah sighed dreamily.

The two girls collapsed in giggles.

Amuenet rolled her eyes.

"You two really think you have a chance with the Prince?"

"Better a chance than you have!" Hamilah said, still smiling maliciously.

The two collapsed into more raucous giggles, now almost giggling hysterically.

Amuenetfelt herself blazing in indignation. Her voice came out very icy as she said, "You claim you are daughtersof the Noble and yet, you act like common village girls!"

Omorose glared at Amuenet and said haughtily, "Watch your tongue Amuenet. I shall not tolerate disrespectful behaviour!"

She signalled for Hamilah and the two strode out of Amuenet's chamber. Hearing the two saunter away,Amuenet gave an audible groaned and sat back down on the bed.

Halyma glanced at her mistress in sympathy.

It was true Amuenet was not interested in associating with any other people her age, especially young men but Halyma believed her mistress was not as bad as everyone thought.

Taking a closer look at Amuenet, Halyma realized that the girl was, in fact, almost pretty. It was just her mask ofsorrow and contemptthat really hid hertrue face. Amuenet wore a frown of suspicion all the time, without any sign of laughter or joy.

Halyma could recall coming to the palace at the age of six, bound and treated like dirt as all servants were. She remembered that Amuenet's mother had saved her from a hard beating after she had spilt a bowl of soup over the Noble's sandals. She also recalled being brought to a five year old Amuenet as a servent and playmate.

000

_I felt rough, heavy hands grip my small, slender arms as I was dragged to a wide door. I felt tears of pain prick at my eyes when the guard holding me threw me on the floor like I was a sack of potatoes._

_I scrambled to my feet, looking around the room. It was magnificent! The woven cot in the center of the room was the largest one I'd ever seen in my life! Many wooden toys were scattered all over the place, ranging from wooden horses to a doll.Sitting on the cot was a small girl._

_Her reddish-mahogany eyes met my own and I immediately bowed as a sign of respect. The little girl slipped off her bed and walked towards me._

_"Who are you?" she questioned, her childish voice lilting with innocence, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm Halyma," I responded but seeing the warning glare from the guards, quickly added, "Miss Amuenet."_

_"Don't bother with the 'Miss' Halyma!" Amuenet laughed, sounding older than she appeared, "Please call me Amuenet. I'm five this summer. How old are you?"_

_"I am six."_

000

_"Mother!" I watched in anguish as I heard my mistress cry out._

_The woman lying on the bed made no sound or movement. I walked slowly up to the ten-year-old Amuenet, gazing sadly at the kind face of the Noble's first wife._

_The face still looked kind and peaceful with a small smile still on its features but it bore no resemblance to the youth I had gotten used to. The skin was deathly white, ashen and bloodless. The breathing was shallow and distant. The eyelids were closed…closed and would never open anymore._

_I saw Amuenet look in anguish at me, her tanned face streaked with tears. Her brown eyes searched mine for some kind of explanation I did not have._

_"Why Halyma?" she asked, almost whispering, "Why did she have to go?"_

_I shook my head, unsure of what to say. My own mother had died quickly, killed as she tried to defend me from bandits. I could remember the blood, the screaming and the confusion. I did not know any of the symptoms Amuenet's mother possessed. Being merely eleven, how could I have?_

_Bowing my head, I backed out of the room, thinking Amuenet might like some time alone. I thought I heard her whisper, "Father…" before I shut the door._

_But from that day on, Amuenet began to change. She grew colder and colder, constantly unhappy and locked up. I could tell, from the hate that radiated from her every time she saw her father to the way she constantly glared at her 'family'that she blamed her father for her mother's death._

_She was unhappy, as unhappy as a bird locked in a cage. But what was I to do? A lowly servant was not expected to help her mistress in personal things like that. So I could only watch sadly for five years as the young, vibrant girl I used to know disappeared, leaving a cold empty shell behind._

_One could only hope she turns back…while she still has time…_

Halyma noted that, although Amuenet looked rather ordinary, with simple tanned skin and dark hair, that she was more than a common girl. The dark brown eyes hinted intelligence but stubbornness. Halyma knew her mistress's only desire was freedom. Sadly, freedom to a Noble's daughter was like waiting for rain in the desert. She would never have freedom with her father.

Sighing, Halyma continued brushing her mistress's hair with the ivory comb, still lost in her own thoughts...

**_Author's Note_**

_Repost for every single chapter here and, unfortunately, it is rumoured that has banned review responses. Yes, they have taken away yet **ANOTHER** aspect in creative writing but we have no choice-we certainly don't want this version to be deleted-so we have eliminated the review responses at the end of all the chapters. _

_Very sorry reviewers. A little website will be put up if you want to read your response. Go to: **h t t p / w w w . f r e e w e b s . co m / f a d i n g - r e v e r i e** without the spaces. _

**_Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage_**


	2. I Want to Soar

**Soaring over Nile**

**New Characters**-

**Aziza**- Omorose and Hamilah's younger sister. Name means: Precious One

**Eshe**- Amuenet's stepmother. Name means: Life

**Neema**- Amuenet's stepmother. Name means: Born to wealthy parents

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, then we'll all assume you can't read.

**Chapter Two-** **I want to Soar!**

As she continued to comb her mistress's hair and plait them into small braids, Halyma reflected on her mistress a bit more, realizing how much of Amuenet she really knew about.

Amuenet was a skilful fighter, spending all her days outside and watching the guards train. Halyma had always asked how she had learnt how to fight but Amuenet had stubbornly insisted she had taught herself. She was not really tall but she had a slim, slight figure.

_Almost like a bird,_ Halyma thought suddenly _A frail appearance but strong on the inside._

Almost as though she could read Halyma's thoughts, Amuenet gazed out into the sky and said wistfully, "Wouldn't it be lovely to be a bird? Just soaring over the Nile without any rules…"

Halyma nodded dumbly, at a loss for words.

Amuenet glanced at her maid who quickly looked away.

"We'd better hurry up and go to dinner Amuenet. Your father will be even more displeased if we missed out on it," Halyma said hastily.

0000000

Dinner that night was a silent event. Both Amuenet and her father refused to speak, thus plunging the whole hall into gloomy silence. Omorose and Hamilah were whispering as usual, pointing occasionally at Amuenet and choosing the times when she looked up to stick their tongues out at her.

Usually, this childish act would not bother Amuenet but today, she felt very depressed and her temper was miserably looking for something to pour at.

Determinedly, she ignored them and concentrated on finishing the waterfowl and fruit that was laden on her plate. Halyma had gone to the maid's headquarters but Amuenet had seen her standing near the doorway.

Amuenet glanced at the people seated around the table. There were her father's other two wives Eshe and Neema. There were also her twin half-brothers Ngozi and Oba. Between them sat Omorose, Hamilah and Amuenet's little half-sister Aziza.

Eshe was the mother of Ngozi and Oba. She was pretty stern and stiff but was not mean. Neema, on the other hand, was the mother of the two dreadful sisters Omorose and Hamilah.

Aziza was cute but very shy and was the third daughter of Neema. Amuenet felt sorry for the girl. Aziza was only nine and already, she had to endure the taunts of her older sisters.

Neema was indeed, born in a high class family and she treated Amuenet like dirt. She spoilt her two older daughters and was sneaky and sly. Amuenet hated Neema but could not do anything about it. Neema would have a perfect excuse to behead her on the spot.

"Well everyone," the Noble said, breaking the hostile silence that lingered in the air, with a falsely cheerful voice, "I trust you are all prepared for the long journey to the North!"

Amuenet glared at her plate, imagining it was her father's face. She failed to notice Omorose and Hamilah peer in interest at the Noble and point at Amuenet again.

"Now, I have a few announcements to make about our stay there," the Noble continued, "We are to stay there for a week. There will be seven carriages. Also, I trust the girls above 14 would've made their choices about whom their suitor is."

Amuenet froze at the mention of the word. She glanced around and saw Omorose and Hamilah eyeing her beadily.

"What?" She demanded rudely, her haste getting the better of her, "**_Suitors_**?"

Everyone gasped at her boldness.

"Yes Amuenet," her father replied sternly, "**_Suitors_**. The ones you wed."

Amuenet stood up so suddenly that she knocked her chair over in her haste.

"I refuse to marry at this age father!" She said loudly, her temper rising, "How are we supposed to decide over a week?"

"You should have already begun considering long ago Amuenet," Neema said in a surprised voice that carried steel underneath, "Why, Omorose and Hamilah have told me you were considering marrying the Prince!"

"**_What_**!" Amuenet cried incredously, "**_Marry_** the spoilt brat whoever he is? I wouldn't even go **_speak_** to him!"

Her voice was getter louder and louder as her temper rose to boiling point.

"I will _**not** _marry!"

"Amuenet!" Her father thundered, "Be quiet and sit down! You and Hamilah are already fifteen and Omorose will be sixteen soon! You _**will** _marry! Do you want me to beat you again?"

"I don't care!" Amuenet shouted back, "I don't care what you do! You're evil! You're vile! I don't care what you do with your life, just don't go messing up mine!"

She instantly regretted these words. Try as she could to defy rules, she was still a girl and in Egyptian life, girls had little rights. She was going to get a hard beating for this or even worse, she could be beheaded on the spot!

Her father had turned white as he heard Amuenet's angry words. Now, he was trembling. With anger or shock, Amuenet didn't know.

"Amuenet-" he began almost gently but Amuenet cut him off.

"Just leave me be **Father**," she hissed coldly, "It is not your business what I do."

Amuenet tensed as she saw Neema and Eshe rise.

"Halyma," Eshe called, her face white, "Take Amuenet to her room and keep her there."

"Yes madam" Halyma said hastily, scurrying up and taking Amuenet's arm.

"Amuenet…come…"

0000000

He couldn't even **_think_** about marrying someone. To him, marriage was something very significant and important-not at all something to be rushed! He hated the laws and customs his father set sometimes. To him, it was rather illogical. And to think he was **very** close to marrying his sister!

Sighing, he looked down at the slab of _ostraca _he was supposed to be writing on. Mentally cursing himself for daydreaming again, he looked back up at the teacher, who was glaring quite vindictively at him. Grinning a little sheepishly, he lowered his head and began writing again.

_Strange, _He thought, as he copied down hieratic, heiroglyphs and listened to his teacher drone on without taking much in,_Why do I feel such repulse from marrying? All the other boys my age have married and some have married their sisters...I suppose it's because I'm the Prince..._

Being thePrince, he had to be educated in the same way as scribes were. He had lessons of astronomy,astrology, mathematics, practical arts and sports as well as reading and writing hieratic and heiroglyphs. They didn't exactly count as unbearable but hereally hated to be cooped up inside whilst other boys could run around and play.

_But the girls are even more fortunate, _He thought rather enviously, _They do not need to be able to read at all! All they need to know is how to weave and farm andthrow parties. _

Bowing his head again to escape the vicious look of his teacher, he scribbled again on his slate, concentrating on hislesson again.

0000000

"Marry the Prince?" Amuenet cried angrily in her room, "I wouldn't even expect to **talk** to him at all during the visit let alone **marry** him! Omorose and Hamilah are fools!"

Halyma nodded nervously.

Ever since her mistress had gone to the room, Amuenet had begun acting weirdly. All she raved on about was how she was never going to marry. Now, Amuenet was sitting on herbed of woven reeds andwood while Halyma combed her hair.

"Amuenet?" Halyma asked nervously, "The Prince is not that bad you know…I lived in Upper Egypt once and had seen him a few times when he was young. He was very kind…"

"Don't you dare say he's nice Halyma!" Amuenet shouted angrily, "He is a spoilt palace brat and that will never change!"

Halyma sighed inwardly, looking at Amuenet's dark brown eyes, which were bright with anger.

"I'm going out for a minute Halyma," Amuenet said abruptly loosening her hair from Halyma's gentle grasp, "I'll be back soon."

"But!" Halyma protested, "Eshe said I was to keep you here!"

But seeing Amuenet's eyes flash with anger, Halyma reluctantly let the girl out of the room, watching as the girl left.

0000000

Atem retreated to his huge chamber and sat desolately on his bed. His lessons had finally been finished. His father expected him to find a Queen in a matter of days? And to think he would have to marry his sisters or even his mother disgusted him. Perhaps the old Pharaoh **was** getting old.

Two maids dressed in the palace fashion came into his room and bowed respectfully before leaving clean clothes on his bed. Atem sighed as he watched them go and wandered outside.

The cool evening air was comforting and soothing. He inhaled deeply and stared out in the sunset.

_One day…he'll be free…_

0000000

Walking out into the cool evening, Amuenet spread out her arms, letting the breeze caress her bare arms. **_She _**hated all the petty things girls were supposed to learn. She saw her brothers learning to read and write. She saw scribes learning astrology and mathematics.

Why wasn't **_she_** allowed to learn those things? She was as good as them. In fact, all the girls were. But all they learnt was weaving, dressing up and throwing parties. She hated that.

Closing her eyes, Amuenet imagined soaring over the clouds, free of all restrictions and rules.

Her hands were now soft, golden feathers and her whole body felt light and streamlined. She was a giant, golden bird.

In the dark evening, now almost black, Amuenet almost smiled to herself. One day, she would soar…she would soar over the Nile…

_**Author's Note: **_

_Thank you for the reading and reviewing of this chapter! And once again, big sorry to all the reviewers for having your responses deleted. We hope you'll understand! Ironic isn't it? How Amuenet and Atem both want what the other has?_

_**Ostraca**- Broken bits of stone Egyptian scribes used to practice writing on._

_Thank you everyone!__**  
Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari**_


	3. A Lonely Party or is it?

**Soaring Over Nile**

**Disclaimer**- We do not own Yugioh so don't sue. All we own is our own characters so please don't steal them!

**Chapter Three- A Lonely Party…or is it?**

A long caravan of animals and carriages trudged slowly along the swiftly blowing sand dunes. A sudden blast of sand obscured the vision of the men trudging along at the front.

Inside the last caravan, Amuenet and Halyma sat in silence. No one else was there. The Noble had requested that everyone should leave Amuenet alone. The servants were more than happy to leave the young mistress, who was in a particularly fowl temper that day.

Amuenet scowled at the swirling sands outside the window, her face likethe storm outside. Halyma looked at her mistress nervously, unsure of what to do. Bowing her head, the young maid held her tongue as the carriage wobbled left and right, buffeted by the wind.

Wearily, the party trudged on towards Upper Egypt…

0000000

It was chaos in the palace of Upper Egypt.

Maids were scurrying here and there, putting up last-minute platters of exotic food on tables. Servants hurried to alert the important people of the time.

In his room, Prince Atem gazed out the window. He was tired of all the rules and the rush. His father had ordered for maids to dress him very early in the morning so now, he was just sitting in his room, watching the maids and servants scuttle here and there, like ants in a nest.

Atem sat down on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His father had ordered the maids to dress him in a cream tunic with gold embroidery and a royal purple cloak. Atem's golden bangs framed his thin, tanned face. His arms glittered with golden jewllery.

"My Prince!" A servant called, bowing to him, "You are wanted in the Dining Hall."

0000000

The caravan came to a halt on the outskirts of the city. Amuenet, Omorose, Hamilah and Aziza stepped out to inspect the city with Ngozi, Oba and the adults following behind.

Omorose and Hamilah giggled and whispered at the sight of the huge place but Amuenet snorted in disgust and turned away.

She had seen all the adoring looks Hamilah was giving the palace but truthfully, it looked identical to the Noble's villa-only larger. And if it was larger, it was fancier. And she hated the too-bright depictions on the walls of villas and palaces alike. She scowled, positive her stay would be torture.

Catching the scowl and looking rather helplessly at his third eldest daughter, the Noble ordered the party to proceed into the city…

0000000

Dusk had begun to settle and the Gathering was about to begin.

Atem glanced at the huge table, heavily laden with all sorts of exotic and Egyptian food. He glanced at his father, dressed in a golden tunic and a matching royal purple cloak, sitting on his golden throne.

The High Priests stood on either side of him, wearing their usual attire. Atem looked at the door where the first of the guests were trickling in.

"Oh Prince!" a voice cried from behind Atem, rather rudely addressing the heir to all of Egypt, "What are you doing here?"

It was Jarha-one of the guards. Like Atem, he was also sixteen and his hazel eyes shone at the sight of all the food on the table. Jarha and Atem had been friends, ever since Jarha had caught the young Prince trying to sneak away to the village at the age of seven.

"You should be with your father!" Jarha pressed boldly, "He needs to begin the ceremony!"

Atem thought for a few seconds while Jarha stood there impatiently. His mind was racing. He couldn't go there yet! He glanced quickly around and saw, with relief, that there were only a few guests, to whom his father was talking with.

Looking back at Jarha, Atem had an idea.

Adopting a look of uttermost terror on his face, Atem stuttered, "Jarha! Beware! Behind you!"

Jarha immediately turned around in fright. Atem grinned inwardly. He was becoming a better actor every day. There was nothing to see. Turning back, his face red, Jarha just caught sight of Atem's retreating back.

"Prince! Wait!"

0000000

Amuenet trudged despondently after her father, stepmothers and half-sisters and brothers, all of which were chattering about one thing or another.

During the journey, maids had gone into the carriages to help the people dress at various oasis stops. All the maids had hastily scurried in and out from Amuenet's carriage but they had done their job.

Amuenet was wearing a pale, cream-coloured dress made of silky linen. The small cloak she wore was white. Her sandals were made of plaited papyrus.

Amuenet's long, black hair was loose and the maids had combed it in an Egyptian fashion, smooth and shiny with a diadem around it. Her face bore faint azure eye shadow and her cheeks were brushed faintly with ochre. Amuenet hated make-up but it was essential in Egyptian life.

Omorose and Hamilah wore livid make-up and expensive dresses. Omorose also wore an elaborate court headdress. Omorose had gone to a great extent of time applying vivid red ochre and green eye shadow to her face. Hamilah had done the same, except with purple eye shadow.

**Amuenet's POV**

Omorose and Hamilah look like painted dolls. They went over the make up level. I bet Omorose is hoping to impress a Noble like father and Hamilah wants to impress the Prince of Egypt! No chance!

Ugh! I cannot believe I actually allowed the maids to put make-up on. Usually, I just glare at one and they scramble. Oh I wish I could get away from all this mess! The diadem itches so! Why am I not used to it?

We've reached the Palace. I do not understand why Hamilah was so excited about the visit. The Palace looks just like the villa…only larger.

Father has beckoned me into the brightly hall. I dislike huge parties. Eshe looks relaxed as normal but…Neema looks just at home. Urgh! I dislike my stepmother but she always has to fit into everything! No wonder Father values her more than most.

**End POV**

"It is a pleasure to see you all again!" Amuenet's father greeted the Pharaoh, "May I present my daughters: Omorose, Hamilah and Amuenet."

He bowed them all forward.

Omorose and Hamilah smiled adoringly at the Pharaoh and the Priests, who regarding them politely. Amuenet scowled but obediently greeted the Priests and Pharaoh by bowing to the monarchy and supremecy of the Egyptian world.

Priestess Isis watched the girls with her calm, clear, azure eyes. Whilst the girls were still kneeling, the Pharaoh bent over to her and asked in an undertone.

"Are any of these girls suitable?"

His Millennium Puzzle flashed and so did Isis's Millennium necklace.

The Pharaoh had tried to find the future bride of Atem without his son knowing. He had hoped Isis's Millennium Necklace would show the future of Atem and his wife but apparently, all the young women presented before him showed no aura of a Queen.

High Priest Mahaado bent forward, his Millennium Ring flashing erratically

"Can you see anything Isis?" he asked quietly.

The Priestess was about to shake her head when the Millennium Necklace began to pulse with golden light. She sensed an aura...a strong aura.

Isis looked up to see the faint ghost of a great, golden bird. A Benu? (**1) **No, it looked more like a peacock or a swan... Isis gasped as the Millennium Necklace warmed and flashed in strong, golden light and Isis found herself looking in the faint outline of the future.

_Prince Atem, now around eighteen was wearing the crown and sitting in the golden throne. His face was buried. Akunadin's son Seth, now dressed in the High Priest attire, bent over._

_"She's gone," he said quietly, "She left before dawn."_

"_Amuenet," Atem whispered sadly his hoarse voice echoing across the lonely chambers, "What have I done?"_

The golden light filled the room as the vision ended. Amuenet looked up in surprise at the light, forgetting the fact that she was forbidden to look at the Pharaoh before he said so.

Amuenet now saw a young woman, about the age of twenty standing beside the throne. The woman wore a golden headdress and a white silken dress. Around her neck was a glowing necklace. This was obviously one of the High Priests for it was only the Priests who wore the golden items known as the Millennium Items throughout Egypt.

Realizing her rudeness, quickly bowed her head again. But before she did, for a fleeting second, she thought she saw the Priestess smile at her and nod as if in satisfaction.

0000000

Amuenet wandered around the large hall, feeling alone and lost. She was not used to these parties and she did not like it.

Across the room, Omorose was chatting happily (more accurately monologing) to one of the wealthy Noble sons. Even from a distance, Amuenet could tell the boy's eyes were starting to glaze over in boredom.

Rolling her eyes, Amuenet caught sight of Aziza being dragged by Hamilah towards a few boys around the age of nine or ten.

Sighing, Amuenet thought blissfully of soaring above the palace…above the Egyptian sky…

**Amuenet's POV**

That is it! I shall go outside! Why did I not think of it before!

**End POV**

After checking to see if her father was occupied with talking to a fellow Noble, Amuenet crept outside, into the cool evening.

She dodged guards and eventually came to a place of the palace, which she wanted to sit. Conveniently, there was a tree nearby. She smiled at her good fortune.

Forgetting the fact she was a girl and therefore, not allowed to climb things, Amuenet leapt nimbly onto the thin tree branch. Her sandals were starting to dig into her feet but Amuenet didn't care.

Looking for a place to leap, Amuenet saw a small ledge she could leap on. Then, she heard, with horror, a crack as the tree branch swayed. It was now or never.

Summoning all her strength, Amuenet leapt onto the ledge and climbed up to the top of the palace. She had scraped her leg in the process but Amuenet felt it was favourable to her previous leaps.

0000000

Atem ran along the palace walls, now chased by a few guards including Jarha. He glanced quickly behind him. They were started to close the gap that separated the Prince from them.

"Prince!" Jarha yelled, "Stop!"

Atem stopped beside a small, wooden door. Wondering where it led to for only a split second, he wrenched the door open and closed it again quietly.

The sounds of running feet became distant. Sighing with relief, Atem looked around. It looked like the remains of an old house and there was a staircase.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Atem climbed the staircase and emerged on top of a place in the palace.

Atem walked a short distance and saw a small figure, sitting on one of the walls. He walked closer…

0000000

Amuenet heard the sound of a person behind her. She tensed. The person was now getting closer…

Suddenly seized by fear, Amuenet dared not to turn. Was she found out? Was there a huge mob of guards ready to imprison her again? She dared not to turn. But she had to…

**Author's Note**:

_Fear the evil cliffhangers! Big thank you to latest reviewers! Unfortunately, I can't write anything down anymore.ButI want to tell you how much it means to both of us that you guys still review!_

_**(1)**- A Benu is the Egyptian form of a Phoenix. Also known as the Ba of Osiris or Ra, the Benu is widely known to be the Egyptian Phoenix. Its characteristics represents a stork-like creature-not the swan-shaped bird Isis saw in the vision_

_Thank you again reviewers for understanding!  
**Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage**_


	4. A Bitter Meeting

**Soaring Over Nile**

**Disclaimer- **We don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. All we own is our Amuenet and the other OC's so don't steal them!

**Chapter Four: A Bitter Meeting **

Amuenet turned swiftly around, dreading the scene that would await her.

To her surprise, she saw a boy around the age of sixteen or seventeen. He had a royalpurple cape on and his arms were adorned with golden jewellery. The boy wore a cream tunic and his hair stuck up in peculiar triangular shapes. The boy's crimson eyes met Amuenet's own and she quickly turned away again.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, his tone surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business is it pyramid-boy?" Amuenet snapped, a bit sharper than she intended, her insult slipping from her mouth easily, "What are **you** doing here?"

The boy in front of her shrugged, apparently undisturbed by her prudence.

"I needed some fresh air. The heat inside makes me dizzy. And I dislike the dull murmurings everyone seems to talk about-they are plainly mediocre."

Amuenet regarded the boy carefully. His crimson eyes gave no clue and Amuenet didn't bother to fathom with the mind of a boy her age anyway. He seemed very confusing, speaking with a distinct accent.

Turning her back on the boy, Amuenet said carefully, "How did you get up here?"

"I climbed the stairs," the boy replied, somewhere near her right.

Amuenet turned around again, feeling somewhat stupid.

"There are stairs leading up here?"

"Of course," the boy said, his eyebrows raised, "Are you telling me you think I dropped out of the sky or something?"

"No."

0000000

Atem surveyed the girl in front of him.

She looked small and slim but Atem knew that people were not all they seemed. This girl in front of him was a perfect example.

Her dark, brown eyes were cold and veiled and seemed to possess a constantly suspicious glare in them. She didn't look very pretty-with common dark skin and black hair-and the numerous cuts and scrapes on her bare arms showed that this girl got involved in brawls very often.

Judging by the expensive-looking dress the girl wore and the elegant sort of way she held herself, Atem presumed she was from one of the wealthy families who were coming to visit. Her language carried a distinct southern-like accent to it and she seemed to be a little clumsy speaking it.

He shrugged to himself and walked forward to watch the sky from a better position. It was **his** palace after all and he was free to walk wherever he liked. Doing so, he accidentally brushed her hand.

0000000

Amuenet wrenched her hand back as though it was a poisonous cobra.

From experience, she immediately jumped to the conclusion that this boy was planning to do her harm. She stepped back, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Go away," she hissed, her tone filled with fury.

0000000

Atem was stunned by the reaction. This girl was really strange. She was as jumpy as a desert cobra whilst having its home invaded! Apparently, she didn't know he was the Prince and therefore, not allowed to speak to him like that. Pyramid-boy?

But in some ways, Atem was glad. He hated brainless wealthy girls who only liked him for his crown. Atem also knew that if he had done the same to another one of the girls, she would've giggled and blushed or shrieked with excitement. Atem was relieved that this girl was different in some way.

Nevertheless, he still maintained a closed attitude towards her. Judging by the proud but suspicious glint in her eye, she didn't like to be interfered with anyway.

"I won't hurt you," he said indignantly.

"Go away," the girl repeated, her voice lowering ominously, "Leave me alone."

Atem backed away. His eyes searched hers for some kind of explanation but there was none.

"What-" he began.

"Just go," she said, almost miserably and turned away.

Before she turned away however, Atem caught a little glimpse of emotion rushing across her eyes. It was desire as she gazed into the sunset. Desire…for freedom…

He saw her mahogany-coloured eyes. They were angry…demanding…defiant and suspicious. She was definitely not a girl to be messed with. Shaking his head, the Prince walked down the steps and into the courtyard, feeling a bit dazed but still glad he had met someone so like himself.

0000000

Amuenet watched the boy go.

When she was sure he was gone, she swung from the ledge and balanced on the tree branch. She preferred her own way. Glancing quickly at the, now, brightly lit hall, Amuenet ran back towards it…

0000000

All the chatter stopped as Atem entered the room. All eyes were on the future Pharaoh of all Egypt as he walked the distance to his father.

The Nobles were suddenly all calling their children back to listen to the Prince, himself speak. There was total silence.

Atem took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Palace everyone," he said, putting on a forced cheerful tone. His Father had forced him to recite a whole speech in fluent Egyptian language for the few weeks he had known of the Gathering.

"In a few minutes, we'll go into the Dining Hall and eat but first, I'd like to make a few short notices."

Amuenet scurried into the hall, amongst disapproving looks from her family and others, trying to be as quiet as possible. She wasn't that dumb to not recognize an important speech when she heard one.

But she stopped dead at the sight of Atem.

**Amuenet's POV**

Oh dear Ra! That was the same boy from just a few moments ago!

That means…I was talking to the Crown Prince!

Oh no…I was rude to him! I called him pyramid-boy! But…how was I to know he was the Prince? Princes don't go sneaking around like that whilst in the middle of a vast gathering! Or do they…

**End POV**

Hamilah grabbed Amuenet's arm and virtually dragged the poor girl toward Omorose and Aziza, standing toward the back of the room.

"Where **were** you!" she hissed dangerously, "Father is furious!"

0000000

"You are free to explore the grounds and do as you all wish. I hope you all enjoy your stay," Atem concluded his speech with a small, almost silent, sigh of relief.

The Pharaoh also stood up also to address the crowd. Amuenet peered at the tall Pharaoh with his long, grey beard and kindly eyes.

"There will also be contests of sword fighting among the boys here tomorrow **(1)**. Archery will be held soon.They will all be vital should we ever need to go to war. It will be a disarming fight only, however, with the swords. That is all. You may retreat to your chambers."

_**Author's Note**:_

_End of fourth chapter! Sorry about its length but you see some longer chapters soon! _

_**(1) **There is sword fighting in Egypt. They used swords similar to long scythes. _

_Still a funny review from Mr. ILikeToTypewho has **issues. **Well, this chapter is dedicated to the slightly idiotic review from him. Response? Our response is: Haha. Pass it on. So thank you very much ILikeToType. Anyway, another big thank you to the other reviewers for this chapter. We hope you'll understand._

**_Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage_**


	5. Fight and Fury

**Soaring Over Nile**

**New Characters**

**Sabola**- Name means: prophetess

**Kontar**- Name means: Only child

**Sharifa**- Names means: Respected

**Akila**- Amuenet's mother. Name means: Intelligent.

**Disclaimer-**We don't own Yugioh. All we own are our OC's so don't steal them!

**Chapter Five: Fight and Fury**

Amuenet woke up from her bed and looked around blearily. Then, she remembered the party yesterday and that she was in Upper Egypt.

A loud gasp from outside caught the girl's attention. Dressing in her normal, cream coloured dress, Amuenet ran outside, into the hot Egyptian sun…

0000000

Atem expertly dodged a slash from the boy's sword. He brought his own sword forward but it was deflected by the other boy's weapon.

"Go Sabola!" a girl around fifteen called Sharifa shrieked from the crowd, "Disarm! Disarm!"

Atem caught sight of a shiny glint of metal reflected from the bright sunlight and jumped. There were cries of both disappointment and excitement from the crowd.

They were in the wide courtyard. The Pharaoh himself was sitting on his golden throne with the High Priests standing around him. Sabola was the first opponent Atem had faced but the Prince felt this fight was not challenging.

0000000

Amuenet looked on in excitement. **_This_** was what she loved. She desperately wanted to try-to test her skills for real instead of simply looking on or testing her skills with the wall.

Hamilah and Omorose looked on, cheering the Prince. Neema, Eshe and her father looked on in amusement at the two boys dueling with expert-like skill.

Amuenet ignored the crowd and walked up to the Priest Karim who was organizing the competitions. The surrounding High Priests and the lesser Priests watching on stared at her in amazement.Quietly, Amuenet asked him a simple yet almost inconceivable question.

"May I fight?"

0000000

Sabola, Atem's opponent, turned and snickered, "Not so clever now Prince?"

Atem took this opportunity to strike. A clatter from the fallen sword claimed his victory.

Hamilah and Omorose cheered. Karim stepped forward, looking strangely apprehensive. The surrounding Priests also looked surprised and some where even stunned at the girl's nerve.

"There is someone special joining us. The first girl. Amuenet? Please step forward."

As Amuenet stepped forward, Atem recognized her as the girl from yesterday. There were loud gasps of surprise and even disgust amongst the female onlookers, embarrassed that a girl would dishonour them is such a barbaric way. Karim gave her a normal soldier's sword and she gripped it hard, eyes flashing.

0000000

Excitement coursed through Amuenet's veins. She was so happy she could finally see what her true skill was-compared to the boys at least. When she was asked to serve food, embroider or paint, she was hopeless. But when she was asked to fight…it was a totally different story.

0000000

Her eyes sparkled with determination and Atem could see the strength in those skinny arms. His sharp purple eyes caught those of his cousin Seth, his cousin who was to become a High Priest. All the boys eyed her with confidence. No doubt, they thought a mere **girl** could be beaten easily.

They were about to be proved wrong…

0000000

_This is all too easy_! Amuenet thought as she dodged the slash from her opponent's sword.

She slashed at the boy ferociously. The boy, whose name was Kontar stepped back, his sword at the ready.

Amuenet's eyes gleamed. He had fallen into her trap.

With a light flick of her own weapon, she disarmed him. The sun was blazing down on Amuenet and she hurriedly wiped the sweat from her forehead on the back of her hand.

The crowd cheered, mainlythe men, but Hamilah and Omorose, amongst many other snobbish Egyptian Aristrocrats, looked disgusted.

"Come back Amuenet!" Eshe called worriedly, "You are not supposed to fight! You are a girl!"

The Noble put out his hand to stop her calls. He was interested what his daughter could really do. He had seen her pitiful efforts in embroidery and serving but now, he was sure he had located Amuenet's secret talent. Neema and Eshe seemed to have different opinions though.

Amuenet ignored her stepmother, focusing on the next opponent. Karim and most of the other boys watched her with open mouths.

How did she become so good? Did her father actually assign tutors for her? Girls from nobility were expected to perform the duties of women. No girl had ever been so good at fighting that she had actually defeated more than one boy.

0000000

Karim stepped forward again after another hour of fighting in the boiling sun. More boys were panting and sweating and even Amuenet felt fatigue begin to slowly inch towards her conscience.

"This is the last battle of the day. Prince Atem and Lady Amuenet. You will be fighting each other in a short while."

Hamilah and Omorose shrieked in excitement amongst many other girls as the Prince stood up from his position next to his Father. Atem saw his father give him a fleeting smile.

Amuenet gripped her sword. Her throat was parched and dry but she knew better than to think her sisters would offer her any water to drink. She hurriedly wiped her sweaty palms on her dress. There was a brief rest before the last fight as Amuenet massaged her aching arms. As challenging and fun this was, it tired her out greatly, fighting one opponent after the next.

Amuenet glanced at the Prince and prepared to start. But then, Karim announced there would be a short break since they needed to get Atem's special sword. This gave Amuenet some time to rest. But without warning, Hamilah dragged Amuenet to the crowd. Amuenet struggled in the pincer-like grip.

"Let me go Hamilah!" she said angrily.

Hamilah looked livid. She hissed at Amuenet, "You'd better not hurt him!"

Amuenet glared at her half-sister in disgust.

"Why should I not? It is, after all, a sword fight."

"Halyma will die if you do. I will personally murder her. You'd better watch out Amuenet!" Hamilah hissed from pure impulse, just barely remembering the worthless slave's name.

Amuenet's whole body tensed.

**Amuenet's POV**

Horror coursed through me as I heard Hamilah utter those last words.

I could not beat the Prince. Hamilah will kill Halyma! I cannot let that happen to Halyma who has been my friend…No! I...I let go of my trust again! Now, I cannot win!

I'll have to go easy on him…I don't want to…but…

I felt a self-disgust for my foolishness. This was a perfect example of the failings of friendship! You get too friendly with someone and the friendship is used against you!

Sighing, I nodded to Hamilah who smiled deviously. Turning, I drew my sword.

**End POV**

Hamilah smirked. She had called on a bluff but she knew Amuenet had fallen for the threat. How predictable…

0000000

The two faced each other. Atem now held onto a golden sword, edged with Heiroglyphs. Amuenet faced him defiantly. She was even shorter than him! Nevertheless, she maintained a solid and firm grip on her sword. She faced him without fear-more of a strange contempt.

With a flashing of gold and a deflect of silver, the crowd began to roar and cheer. The fight had begun!

0000000

Atem slashed at Amuenet with his sword. She deflected the blow and jumped from his second assault. All the time, she kept staring at the ground.

Atem stared at the girl in confusion. Where was her fighting spirit? What happened to her sharp slashes? Her fast flick of the wrist? The girl seemed to only be defense. Her brown eyes were dull.

He sighed in frustration. He wanted competition. He wanted to truly test his skills! And here she was. Defense. Not willing to try. It made his blood boil with anger at her for no apparent reason…

He slashed again…

0000000

Neema watched her half-daughter in anger.

What was wrong with the girl! She was only defending. Couldn't she attack the Prince?

The woman very much wanted her to win and bring glory to the family.Neema searched for comments that would make her fight. She cast his mind around for some kind of insult.

From past experiences, Neema knew that cheering Amuenet wasn't going to work. She needed to trigger Amuenet's anger. With anger, Amuenet could do **anything. **Anything at all. And that included winning.

The thought settled on Amuenet's mother. Akila. She didn't like Akila one bit and it amused her to insult the first wife of her husband. It was like killing two birds with one stone. She could make Amuenet win and enjoy taunting the girl!

So, making up a quick decision, she shouted at Amuenet.

"Amuenet! What is wrong with you? You are almost as bad as your dreadful mother! She too was a defenseless brat! A painted palace brat! She did not deserve to be a Noble's wife! You may patch up a bit of her broken ego if you fight and win!"

The Noble gasped in horror as he heard the insults. True, they were weak but the effect on Amuenet would be nothing short of a disaster. He gritted his teeth as Neema sat back down, looking proud.

0000000

Amuenet froze at the mention of her mother. Anger coursed through her veins, making her blood boil. Pink flushes of anger began to appear on her cheeks. So this was how the lowlife woman had thought about her mother.

Anger and hate filled Amuenet up like it had never done before. For once, she wanted to punish. To hurt and damage for her own pleasure. She had the ability to make people cower. Why couldn't she use it?

Anger flowed into her hands. They tightened their grip on the sword. Hate filled her eyes and settled on Atem. Someone…someone to vent her fury out on. A slight golden flame shot from her hand, unnoticed by anyone except...

Isis gasped, her sapphire eyes widening.

Suddenly, Amuenet lashed out with her sword, letting all of her anger out at Atem, her opponent. She cared nothing for Halyma now. All her heart wanted to do was to release the hate that had bottled up inside her for so long.

Atem, surprised by the sudden attack, sensed the change in the girl. He lunged.

Amuenet sprang up as the shining blade of the sword narrowly missed her. She slashed again. Her head was pounding wildly and her mind had retreated, leaving pure instinct to protect her.

Amuenet sprang up and slashed in the air, trusting her body to make the decisions for her.

0000000

Atem turned, his chest heaving. This was fighting! A twinge of pity shot up into his head as he remembered what had caused the potential of the girl to be released.

Amuenet had had a strong connection with her mother. The anger that had formed from the deadly insults were fuelling her attacks.

Amuenet slashed again, this time, aiming for the handle of the sword. She cursed as a shiny glint of metal blocked her attack and hit her handle. Atem had won.

0000000

Atem gazed at her fallen sword, feeling triumphant. He had won. Like his father had expected. He silently replaced his sword amongst applauding and cheering from the crowd.

00000000000

Breathing heavily, Amuenet replaced the sword where she had found it. Hamilah brushed past, a smirk evident on her face.

"Well then Amuenet," She purred like a cat that had just eaten a canary, "Halyma still lives."

Amuenet gave the girl a curt nod and then turned to head in the opposite direction.

0000000000

Atem overheard the conversation. He felt Amuenet walk away and quickly turned and gathered all the swords into a heap on the table.

"Congratulations," a bitter voice behind him asked.

It was Amuenet.

"Yes," Atem replied, "Thank you but you duelled well."

Amuenet's eyes flashed with a lukewarm smile for a split second before she shrugged and turned away. Atem peered behind her to see her parents and siblings walking away.

"Are your parents not going to wait for you?" Atem asked out of curiousity.

Amuenet snorted.

"I shall be lucky if Eshe does not give me a lecture about 'proper' girls and what they should do. They do not care about what I do. As far as my Father is concerned, I'm only here for children to carry on the family name."

Atem stared at her in shock. Not only was her story worth sympathy but she was blantantly addressing him in the manner of an equal-not an unapproachable Prince.

Amuenet seemed to sense she had said too much for she quickly said, "Well…goodnight then Prince…"

"Goodnight," Atem replied.

He watched her retreating back for a few moments before turning back and shaking his head, slightly incredulous she had such a mean family.

_**Author's Note:**_

_And another edit. Sorry again to reviewers. And a special mention to Cymoril Avalon and Takame Kiriku. Thank you again and we're sorry. Anyway, for the reviewers, we just want to say how much it means to us that you review. We're truly sorry for deleting everything._

**_Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage_**


	6. A Promising of Skill

**Soaring over Nile**

**New Characters**-

**Haquikah**- Jarha's sister. Name means: Honest

**Khons**- Amuenet's stallion. Names means: God of the Moon

**Jabari**- One of the stallions. Name means: Brave

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, we'll all assume you can't read.

**Chapter Six: A Promising of Skill**

Prince Atem wandered through the vast corridors of the palace, searching for some form of entertainment. His father and the six High Priests were discussing some 'issues' concerning the land and Atem was left behind.

He turned a corner and almost barreled into his cousin Seth who was the son of his uncle, High Priest Akunadin.

Seth picked himself up from the hard, concrete floor and looked on as his cousin stood up. Atem was younger than the High Priest's son by a year but Seth tended to think Atem was only child and treated the Prince like one.

"Prince!" Seth exclaimed in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much," Atem replied, his arm stinging vaguely, "You?"

"Priest Mahaado has sent me to inform the guests that dinner will be ready at sunset," Seth said casually, "Want to come?"

"Sure," Atem replied, glad that he had finally found something to do.

"You'd better stay with me," the older boy stated, "Otherwise, we may be reminding the same guests twice."

Atem glanced at his cousin. Although Seth was only seventeen, the older boy was nearly as tall as his father. Seth was almost two heads taller than Atem with azure eyes and brown hair. Now, wearing a stately blue cloak and a white tunic, Seth seemed a lot older and more serious.

Atem flashed quickly on the early childhood days when he and Seth used to run around and get up to mischievous pranks by teasing guards and playing pranks on maids. These times were long gone.

Seth was going to become one of the High Priests as soon as Atem was crowned Pharaoh. Now, glancing at Seth's serious face, Atem felt a sense of loss. No longer was Seth a playmate and friend. He was now almost an adult.

Feeling slightly irritated Seth was treating him like a two-year-old again; Atem followed Seth as they walked down the corridor, musing over the thoughts that ran repeatedly through his mind…

0000000

Atem knocked quietly on the next door. There was no reply. He knocked again. This time, there was a voice, though it sounded irritated.

"Come in."

Atem and Seth entered and saw Amuenet sitting on the huge bed as a young maid combed her hair. As they came in, Amuenet and the young maid bowed respectfully though Amuenet did so reluctantly. Atem told her the message but didn't go.

"Amuenet, this is Seth, my cousin," Atem said awkwardly after a few moments of silence.

"Nice to meet you Amuenet," Seth said, taking over and holding out his hand, "I hear you are the one who faced my cousin in a duel."

Amuenet nodded, a bit curtly, but still nodded. She shook Seth's hand briefly and then fixed her glare on the door. Seth looked taken aback by her rudeness and boldness but Atem quickly shushed the boy.

After a few more minutes of silence, Amuenet bade the two boys a stiff farewell before closing the door herself as they retreated from the room.

0000000

"So…she fought you?" Seth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Atem said, now slightly embarrassed.

"I see," Seth replied slowly before they walked down the other corridor.

Atem followed, slightly confused with Seth's indifferent reaction. Seth swept up and down, delivering messages with apparent ease. Atem could only wonder how he would live up to the standards Seth had already set for him. Sighing, he followed the tall boy up and down...

0000000

"I have finished Amuenet," Halyma said nervously, a little while after Atem and Seth's departure.

"Alright," Amuenet said, looking into the mirror.

She was not usually vain but she had allowed Halyma to comb her hair and plait it into several braids. A woven diadem was placed on her head. She had applied the least amount of makeup possible and she was dressed in a common white dress.

Smiling a little, Amuenetadded, "Thank you."

"N-Not at all!" Halyma stammered though she was secretly pleased, "I will be going now."

Amuenet nodded briefly and then left to explore the palace further.

0000000

She had already passed the dining halls and the giant obelisks of the many courtyards in the palace. She had even dared to venture into the Pharaoh's Pleasure Garden, a site restricted. But the garden was magnificent, a lot better than the garden in the Noble's villa!

Many rushes surrounded the rectangular lake-like structure. Bushes, overflowing with vibrant and blooming flowers, made the perimeter.Many exotic birds perched atop trees or flew overhead. Peacocks strutted across the marble floor. Swans floated lazilyon the lake.

Cats lay in the sun, eyes close contently, and occasionally following the activites of certain birds, known to them as 'dinner'. Watching for a moment, Amuenet walked on, feeling slightly more cheerful. She reached the servant's headquarters and then realized that she was lost.

Wandering around feeling confused, Amuenet discovered aset of linked buildings. It was the stables. Amuenet marched into the large room that contained the fine stallions that were ridden to and from the palace.

Horses stuck their heads out from their white stalls and whickered curiously at the new arrival. Amuenet looked around and spotted Khons, her father's light gray stallion. She had known Khons since she was born but not really paid attention to him. Khons was a huge Thoroughbred stallion-almost white with flecked bits of grey.

Amuenet recalled the times when she was young. She had alwaysadmired Khons' strong, comforting prescence but had not really gotten to know the stallion. She didn't blame him for shying away from her at first. She rarely went to animals for comfort after her mother had died and when she was teased by her sisters. Now wasthe time. She sat down beside the standing stallion and gazed up at him.

It was one of the rare times Amuenet ever showed emotion. She put her face close to the horse and sighed deeply. Stroking Khons, Amuenet untangled his mane gently, one strand at a time. She felt the horse flinch.

Khons nuzzled his master's daughter with his velvety muzzle, getting over his initial scare. His large, liquid blue eyes gazed in concern at the girl. Amuenet was glad, for once, that she knew such an animal. Most other highly-strung horses would have panicked.

All of a sudden, a small, gentle voice from the darkness asked, "Are you alright Miss?"

Amuenet was immediately tense and stood up.

From the shadows, a young girl, around ten or eleven walked up. Her deep, maroon eyes were worried and her long, darkish brown hair gleamed in the dim light.

"Who are you?" Amuenet asked warily. She hadn't realized she was being watched.

"I'm Haquikah. I am Jarha's little sister," Haquikah said in her gentle voice.

Amuenet gazed at her suspiciously. Nothing from the girl's face seemed strange or abnormal. Amuenet nodded curtly.

"I'm Amuenet."

She hesitated. So far, Haquikah seemed okay.

"What are you doing here Haquikah?" she asked, trying as best as she could to imitate a friendly, gentle voice. It was hard.

"It's my job to take care of the horses," Haquikah explained, reaching for a rope that was attached to the muzzle of a bay pony, "Jarha is a guard and he asked the Pharaoh if I could have a job. He said I was good with horses."

"Are you?" Amuenet questioned, now feeling genuinely curious.

"I suppose," Haquikah said, a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Show me," Amuenet pressed, feeling interested in someone else for a change, "Go on!"

Shyly, Haquikah undid the harness of one of the tall, bay stallions. The stallion looked at the small girl with trusting, dark eyes.

Pulling gently on the reins, Haquikah urged the stallion into his stall. The stallion followed obediently and began munching on its food.

Haquikah patted the stallion affectionately.

"Good job Jabari."

She turned to Amuenet. A light blush formed on her face and she quickly said, "I am not that good."

The girl, however, secretly impressed Amuenet. She seemed to possess a talent with horses.

"Would you like to work in the stables at my home Haquikah?" She offered, "Your pay would be high."

"Oh no! I cannot!" Haquikah said, her eyes apologetic, "I cannot leave my dear brother!He would not allowit."

"I see," Amuenet said quietly, her eyes dimming at the sound of 'my dearbrother'. She had no sibling to call her own.

Reluctantly, Amuenet stood up and said, "I need to go Haqui. Do not worry about the position. You possess a very special skill as it is."

Haquikah blushed and said, "Thank you Amuenet."

A worried frown suddenly appeared on her face.

"You are from a Noble family?" she asked, "Are you not?"

"Yes?" Amuenet ventured hesitantly.

She waited for the cries of 'What are you doing here?', which she knew, was bound to come.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Haquikah stammered and bowed to Amuenet, surprising the girl immensely, "I-I didn't realize. If you'll forgive me…I really didn't-"

"Don't worry about it Haquikah," Amuenet said quickly, feeling almost stunned the girl didn't question her about her whereabouts. Haquikah nodded.

Amuenet's face relaxed into almost a half smile. She glanced at the horizon. It was almost sunset.

"I must leave Haquikah. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

0000000

Haquikah watched the girl leave with her dark brown orbs. She smiled softly to herself and began combing Jabari's mane slowly.

"She seems…nice…"

0000000

Amuenet walked reluctantly into the Dining Hall. Her eyes scanned the large, stone structure. The building blocked out her freedom. She resented it.

Taking slow and hesitant steps, Amuenet approached the structure as the rich aroma of the meal and loud, happy voices filled the air…

_**Author's Note**:_

_End of another chapter! Yes, in this story, Atem and Seth know they're cousins. **DEAL WITH IT!** Seth plays a vital part in this. Some more background with Haquikah than before. Anyway, another big apology to reviewers! We thank you from the bottom of our hearts for your continued support!_

_Until next time,  
**Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage**_


	7. A Vision to be Fulfilled

**Soaring Over Nile **

**New Characters**-

**Bastet**- Name means: Eat

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, we'll all assume you can't read.

**Chapter Seven: A Vision to be Fulfilled**

"Amuenet!" Eshe hissed angrily when she caught sight of the girl, "Where have you been! You were supposed to be at the maid's headquarters to get dressed!"

She brushed some hay and dirt off Amuenet's dress rather vigorously and studied to girl with critical eyes.

"You should not have gotten dirty!" Eshe chastised, "Where have you been anyway? One would think you've run into the sand dunes!"

Amuenet glanced despairingly at Ngozi and Oba who stood behind Eshe, smirking. Ngozi nodded happily and Oba gave her a thumbs-up.

Eshe rolled her eyes in despair and annoyance. "Oh for the sake of Ra! When will you be like your sisters Amuenet? All you ever do is play with the boys."

Amuenet glared at her stepmother, angry she was being compared to girls with entirely different personality. When she was free from Eshe's firm clutches, Amuenet ran over to her half-brothers who had remained at their positions.

"Good job Amuenet!" Ngozi said, winking at the younger girl, "Mama was in a right state about you."

Amuenet aimed a pretend punch at the seventeen-year-old. True, her brothers teased and mocked her sometimes but at least they could share more common interests with her than the girls. It was because of this that Amuenet was a bit closer with her brothers. A **bit**.

"I hope you've chosen a suitor Amuenet," Oba said teasingly, "You'd better hurry up. We have barely two more days here!"

Amuenet glared at her brother. What did she have to do to make people understand? She was **not** going to marry

"Be silent Oba!" She said, her voice dangerously quiet.

Oba stepped back hastily, throwing his hands in the air in the process. He was used to his half- sister's rudeness so he didn't press that matter on.

"Okay sister!" He said, "I was only playing with you."

Amuenet's eyes flashed fire and she stalked away.

"She's very touchy on that subject," Ngozi remarked, unnecessarily.

0000000

All the people were seated around the table at sunset and the Pharaoh presided at the head of the table, accompanied by Prince Atem.

Everyone bowed respectfully and sat back down again. Amuenet was sitting next to Aziza and a rather plump girl called Bastet.

0000000

Maids served delicious courses of waterfowl and mutton, which many people loved. The men drank some beer and talked about boring issues with the country.

Amuenet looked around. Aziza was deeply occupied in talking to Hamilah. Omorose and some boy or another was talking too. Ngozi and Oba were occupied with eating their waterfowl and Eshe, Neema and Amuenet's father were interested in other things.

Amuenet glanced over at Bastet. She didn't like associating much with people, believing they caused nothing but pain, but maybe, after the encounter with Haquikah, she was wrong…

"Greetings…"Amuenet said hesitantly, not sure how the girl would take it, "I'm Amuenet."

Bastet glanced at the small, slim girl with unmistakable disdain and returned to eating. The plump girl took in huge mouthfuls and gulped down the water in her haste.

Feeling a bit peeved her first try at friendship wasn't exactly going well, Amuenet returned to her food. The mutton tasted plain and Amuenet couldn't help glancing at Bastet's plate.

There were mountains of food, piled in a heap on the ceramic plate and Bastet gulped it all down with strange snorting sounds. Amuenet bit back a giggle and stared down at her half-finished plate.

0000000

Atem felt bored out of his wits. Sitting next to his father, all he could hear was chatter about political issues concerning the country. His father would occasionally give him accusing looks but Atem virtually ignored it.

Atem bit back a yawn. He knew all of this already. How many times had he been forced to attend lessons?

Learning about the history of Egypt and various other languages. How many times had he been forced to recite large amounts of Egyptian literature and memorize so many rituals and scriptures in preparation for his reign?

He knew all of this. Instead, he occupied himself with looking at the other activities going on around the table.

He caught sight of Amuenet sitting next to a large girl who was snuffling her food. The girl's pink face looked up for a second and Atem was reminded forcefully of a large pig. Amuenet, beside the girl, was casting disgusted looks at the plate.

He stared at her face. It was obvious that she needed freedom from the longing looks she was giving the door to the way she squirmed in her seat. As he watched her, he felt a new idea come to him.

What if he led her outside? She could enjoy the freedom and he could stretch his legs too! But…first, he'd have to talk to her and he knew that to get Amuenet angry was comparable to spending a week in the desert without water.

At first, he thought there was no way he was going to talk to her, but then, he remembered the longings of freedom he, himself had felt. Sighing in reluctance, Atem stood up and walked towards Amuenet.

0000000

Feeling disgusted, Amuenet caught sight of Halyma and Haquikah near the doorway. They were talking quietly to each other and Amuenet felt a pang of envy. What she wouldn't do to be a maid! A maid would have more freedom than a Noble's daughter!

Suddenly, Bastet even stopped eating! Feeling shocked the fat girl would actually lay her food down for something, Amuenet stole a glance at the girl.

Bastet's eyes were shining with…hope? Yes, Bastet looked really hopeful…but why? Now, she realized for the first time, the room was silent. Amuenet looked up…into the crimson eyes of the Prince.

0000000

Motioning for her to follow him, Atem walked toward the door, feeling slightly stupid. The Pharaoh and the various guests shot looks of surprise at Atem and then at Amuenet, piecing two and two together. Hamilah narrowed her eyes at her half-sister.

Amuenet caught the look and scowled. Reluctantly, she stood up, casting looks at Hamilah's jealous face and Ngozi and Oba's snickering ones.

The room was deathly silent as the guests tried to digest the fact that the Crown Prince had just asked a girl to follow him. Was this a sign? Heads craned forward on thin necks to see the girl Atem had chosen.

Unfortunately for Amuenet, she felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks.

_Curse you! _She thought angrily at the crowd _It issimply a request to come outside! Nothing special about that! Dear Isis! I am just going to walk outside. What is wrong with that?_

Amuenet had no choice. The Prince had ordered her to do something and she had to obey. Fuming, she walked outside too, cursing the Prince for choosing such a time.

0000000

Once outside, Amuenet immediately dropped her silent demeanor.

"What do you want?" She snapped angrily at Atem, forgetting her manners.

Atem stepped back, his eyes a bit confused.

"I thought you would want fresh air and you certainly would not have gotten it by keeping silent," he said honestly.

Amuenet stepped back also, her eyes wary.

"And why would you do this for me?" she demanded.

Atem shrugged.

"I've seen you and I know for a fact that you want freedom. I do myself actually," he admitted, "I want to run away from all the rules."

Amuenet narrowed her eyes at him, her mind disbelieving. Never in her life had she been treated like that. There was actually someone who hated captivity like her? And why, oh why, did it have to be the Crown Prince of Egypt?

Her mind, suspicious from the hardship of the past, was not used to the sudden friendliness.

"I want to escape," she said quietly, hardly aware the Prince of Egypt was listening, "I want to fly over the Nile and escape from this world too."

Suddenly, Amuenet became aware of what she had just said. Her eyes snapped back up, daring the boy to make any comments.

"Well, you can have a bit of time to fly now," he said, after a silence and Amuenet wasn't sure whether he was joking or if he was serious, "You have a bit of time to soar wherever you like."

With that, the Prince turned and was gone, leaving Amuenet with deep confusion and a new admiration for Atem's boldness.

0000000

"Welcome my Queen!" Ngozi bowed mockingly, letting Amuenet through the door, "Your room awaits you. Has the Great Royal Wife had a good time?"

"Be quiet Ngozi!" Amuenet snapped back angrily, "I never said he led me out there because he liked me!"

"You just did!" Ngozi cried triumphantly.

"Immature brat of a brother Ngozi! You should be ashamed! You are almost eighteen and yet, you still act like you are younger than Aziza!"

"Do not insult young Aziza!"

"I was not. Aziza is more mature than you'll ever be!"

Oba stepped up and pulled Ngozi back. Amuenet continued to walk to her room. Flinging open the door, she strode in, angry and frustrated at all the attention. And she slammed the door.

She buried her face in her hands, feeling strange. **Never**, never in her whole life had she been treated fairly and like someone actually respected. Never had someone listened to her own view or her own opinion. Why they hadn't listened to her? Because she was a **girl**.

It made her feel empty and emotionless inside. Did she actually have a friend in Atem somewhere? Did Atem **want** to be her friend at all? Did **she** want to get to know him?

Amuenet sighed and looked out the window. So many thoughts…

_I wonder if I can run away…_

0000000

_I wonder if I can escape…_

Atem stared straight out the window. Night had descended, giving the dark sky a twinkling appearance. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Atem said in a bored voice, thinking it was probably one of the maids with a message from his Father or something. He was wrong.

It was the Priestess Isis. Atem glanced at her Millennium Necklace, wondering what this was about.

Priestess Isis wore the usual long, flowing, white Egyptian dress that Priests wore. A golden headband with the bird's head framed her face. Her deep, blue eyes were serious.

"Greetings my Prince," she said in her usual calm, ethereal voice.

"Greetings Priestess Isis," Atem greeted her politely, "What brings you here?"

"I have had a very disturbing vision Prince of you in the future," she said calmly, sounding as though the visions were of no surprise to her.

Atem was suddenly eager and lively.

"What did you see?" he questioned eagerly, "Can you show me?"

"Yes," Priestess Isis said, ignoring Atem's rudeness, "However, I must tell you-the vision I saw first came into focus when I first laid eyes on a girl."

"A girl…"Atem repeated slowly, "Which girl?"

"One of the Noble of Lower Egypt's daughters," Isis said calmly, "I believe you have met her more than once. Amuenet?"

"Amuenet?" Atem asked, flashing on the meeting at dinner, "Yes I have met her. But what does she have to do with the vision?"

"I believe you shall see soon enough," Isis stated, commenting on Atem's haste.

Atem smiled, rather sheepishly, but straightened as Isis raised her hands to the Millennium Necklace and closed her eyes.

The Millennium Necklace flashed and Atem felt himself and Isis being pulled into the future.

* * *

_They were in the same vision Isis had seen earlier, although in more detail. _

_Atem, now around eighteen was sitting on the throne. The Millennium Puzzle hung around his neck, dull instead of the usual bright, golden colour. His face was buried._

"_She's gone," a new voice rang out through the room. _

_It belonged to Seth; now older also, dressed in the High Priest's attire. He approached Atem and repeated the sentence, his azure eyes worried._

"_She's gone. She left before dawn, Pharaoh."_

_The future Atem looked up, his crimson eyes distraught._

"_Amuenet…"he whispered sadly and quietly, "What have I done?"

* * *

_

The vision ended and the two were transported back into Atem's chamber.

The Princewas trembling all over.

"I saw the Millennium Puzzle," he began, his voice shaking, "I saw it around my neck…that would mean…Father…"

"He would have passed away," Isis said sadly, her calm face flickering, "No doubt far before then."

"And…Seth…"Atem mumbled, "He seemed so…so much older…"

"My Prince," Isis interrupted calmly, "We must focus on the content of the vision."

"Amuenet…" Atem repeated, "I must have done something…"

"Yes," Isis muttered to herself, "He must have…betrayed her…she had meant a lot to him in that vision…surely that means…"

"Isis?" Atem questioned, snapping the woman out of her thoughts, "Would…I mean, could this vision be altered?"

"I do not know my Prince," Isis replied, "Usually not unless the person takes great strength of mind to change it."

Atem nodded and, without saying a word, left the silent room.

Priestess Isis looked sadly at the spot where Atem had stood a few moments ago.

"Oh my Prince," she whispered, "I hope that this will never come to pass…although…perhaps this signals something more dangerous…"

**Author's Note**:

_Youmay have noticed there are very subtle changes in these reposts. Mainly just because we need to get rid of the review responses. But we are adding more detail and editing grammar while we're at it. Hope you can appreciate that. And again, thank you reviewers for your support!_

_**Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage**_


	8. A Brief Goodbye

**Soaring Over Nile**

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, we'll all assume you can't read.

**Chapter Eight: A Brief Goodbye**

The last two days of the stay in Upper Egypt had gone by very fast. Amuenet was actually sorry to leave. It was not because she liked all the stares she was getting (Everyone knew of the incident at dinner) or because Atem had tried to speak to her several times during the past few days.

It was because she was sorry to leave the place. She liked the palace; it made her feel more at home and comfortable than the estate had ever felt.

Also, Amuenet was sorry to leave Haquikah. Although their friendship was still growing, Amuenet already quite liked the young girl. Haquikah was bright, happy and funny and seemed to radiate joy. Amuenet loved spending time in the stables chatting to Haquikah while tending to the horses.

Just before the final dinner at the palace, Amuenet crept into the stables and greeted Haquikah who was busy tending to the horses. They sat in silence for a while before the tension broke and the two bade tearful goodbyes to each other.

"I will miss you Amuenet!" Haquikah sniffed, hugging the older girl.

"Do not worry Haquikah," Amuenet assured her, "We'll see each other again soon okay?"

"I hope so…" Haquikah sniffed, "I'll be here."

Amuenet smiled and hugged Haquikah again.

"Hey…don't cry," Amuenet told the younger girl, trying to be gentle. But no tears came to her own eyes.

Amuenet didn't remember crying since her mother had died six years ago. She tried hard to make tears flow from her eyes but nothing came. She felt her heart, encased in solid stone somewhere deep down and sighed inwardly.

_Was there any way to get it out? _

Haquikah just nodded and waved a teary goodbye to Amuenet as the older girl ran to the Dining Hall, just as the sky was turning purple as the last, feeble rays of sunlight slid down the horizon.

0000000

Atem stared at the drawer. He felt tired and weary, wanting to sleep. He did not want to get up. Drowsiness engulfed him like a thick cloud but determinedly, he pushed it back. He had a job to do.

He got up reluctantly and searched in his drawer for the special object he wanted. At last he found it and, holding the thread tightly, ran out of the room in a hurry.

0000000

Amuenet walked slowly, her face feeling cold, battered by the strong wind that had begun to blow from the East.

She had changed into a papyrus coloured dress and around her shoulders she wore a cream-coloured cape. She had put on some normal white shoes, decorated with gold.

Eshe had insisted that Amuenet was to look like someone high classed. But now, the thin, finely woven cape did little to protect her against the wind.

"Amuenet!"

Amuenet turned and to her surprise, saw Atem peering out from behind one of the sandy walls of the Great Palace.

"What?" she asked coldly, her feelings now tucked inside the mask of indifference.

"Come over here," Atem called, walking further behind the wall.

Amuenet, feeling slightly curious but all the same, she felt distrustful. Amuenet didn't believe he would do her harm yet she felt annoyed that he had tried so many times to talk to her.

What did he want now? Reluctantly, she followed him behind. Once they were fully behind the wall, Atem faced her.

The young prince had worn a regal-looking blue cape and wore a cream tunic, decorated with elaborate designs of gold.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Amuenet," he apologized suddenly, "I feel I have brought you some trouble during your stay here."

"Not-not really," Amuenet stammered, caught completely off-guard by the friendliness, "Only my half-sisters…"

"I want you to have this."

Atem hesitated but remembered Isis's words and drew out the small necklace.

Amuenet's dark mahogany eyes widened at the sight of the necklace. It was made of plaited reeds, fashioned quite plainly. On the end was a little carving of a soaring bird. It was a small wooden bird-made of dark wood and carved very artfully.

Amuenet stared at it in surprise. "It's a necklace," She said, almost doubtfully.

"It's for you," Atem said, his tone still catching on the end.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why would you give me this?"

Atem glanced at the necklace.

"You have a special quality Amuenet. My mother owned it before she passed away and she told me to give it to someone with that quality," he said quietly, "I don't know what but you seem to have something that others don't. I feel that you are a bit like me."

Amuenet's eyes widened even more.

"Your **mother** owned this?" She asked incredously. She had expected the Queen of Egypt to have owned something finer than a little piece of wood.

Atem caught her tone. "Yes," He said, almost coolly now, "She received it from a dear friend long ago. Then…she passed away…"

His voice trailed off and Amuenet was brought back to memories of her own mother passing away.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, her voice cracking, "I know what it feels like."

Atem nodded.

"You're different Amuenet," He said, barely looking at her, "I don't know why but you are different. That's why I'm giving this to you."

Amuenet's eyes widened even more. No one had ever complimented her in the entire life she could remember.

Hesitantly, she tied the necklace around her neck. The bird felt oddly warm for a piece of wood. She touched it gently.

"You fit it perfectly," Atem said, smiling faintly, "Please keep it safe for me."

He smiled again and half-turned. "I'll see you at dinner."

He walked away slowly.

"Thank you," Amuenet whispered to him, although she knew he was out of earshot, "I will wear this."

0000000

Amuenet took her usual place next to Bastet and her stomach lurched at the sight of the girl's pink, tanned, greedy face, looking jealously at her.

_Probably_, Amuenet reasoned, _She believes Atem was deciding whether to choose her or me. She's jealous. Ah, I wish to trade places with her. At least I would not have people staring at me wherever I go…_

After the main courses, desert was served. Amuenet finished her food and watched the activities. Strangely enough, everything seemed similar to the previous nights.

Sighing, Amuenet fingered the little wooden bird absentmindedly. All of a sudden, everything stopped and the Pharaoh stood up.

"We shall have some entertainment tonight," he announced, "This is a special performance for all who have stayed here!"

A few women entered, carrying lyres, harps, lutes, oboes and other various musical instruments. They were dressed in colourful robes and sashes. There was a murmur from the crowd as they walked to the center of the room.

The women sat on the ground and, with an elaborate gesture at the instruments, started playing a slow, dreamy tune. The old Pharaoh stood up and offered his hand to Isis. On his cue, everyone stood up and began dancing.

0000000

_This is so dull_ Amuenet thought as she watched various people dance slowly across the room.

Omorose was dancing nervously with a boy from a wealthy family and Hamilah was steering her partner so forcefully, Amuenet felt sorry for the poor boy.

_He must feel like an imprisoned animal…the poor boy…_

Amuenet watched in boredom and closed her eyes. No one had invited her to dance and she didn't want to anyway. Amuenet closed her eyes again and dreamt…

_She was a great, golden bird…soaring over a long river…it was the Nile! Her wings flapped in rhythmic movement as she took off in the light drafts of the wind…_

_I will soar…_

Amuenet was suddenly aware someone had sat down next to her. Glancing over, she recognized Seth, in a cream tunic and a navy cloak. The boy looked disdainful as he surveyed the dancing people, wincing slightly as he rubbed his toe. 

"Why are you not dancing?" she asked, rather rudely, though not realizing it.

Seth shrugged, not saying anything, but his azure eyes showed a glint of amusement.

"I do not feel like it. I'd rather fight with swords anytime. I am not really into the fancy stuff. Besides, some brainless ditty called Omorose or something trod on my toe and cut off the circulation in my foot."

His dry tone immediately caught Amuenet's interest. She got along so well with people who disliked her sisters.

"I couldn't agree more," Amuenet said sarcastically.

"You?" Seth asked curiously, "If it's about the brainless ditty, then you are strange. If it's sword fighting, why, I could beat you any day."

"Care to prove it?" Amuenet challenged, her eyes flashing in excitement at the thought of another sword fight.

Seth shrugged.

"Of course. You are small for your age. I could take you on anytime. Besides, a fight will be better than staying in this stifling hot chamber anyway."

"Very well. Let us go then."

0000000

Atem looked around for Amuenet or Seth. He found them walking towards the exit together. Feeling vaguely curious, the Prince walked quietly after them, glad for an excuse to take a breath of fresh air.

0000000

Amuenet and Seth walked until they reached a wide space. Then, Amuenet realized something.

"I haven't got a sword."

Seth smirked.

"Just thought of that now?" He said and then carelessly tossed her a sword he had found near the guards.

She caught it and then faced him.

Amuenet's eyes were flashing and a smile lit up her features. **This** was something she enjoyed. She thirsted for competition to test and practice her skills and reflexes.

Seth stood his stance.

He was confident he could defeat this **girl** in battle easily. He was in for a surprise.

"Disarming **only** alright?" Amuenet said airily. She felt warnings hit her as she recalled the last battle with Atem.

"Scared?" Seth smirked.

"Of coarse not," Amuenet growled, "But I cannot imagine what the people will say if you go back with blood on your arm."

"Whoever said **I** was the one with blood on my arm?"

"I did," Amuenet said carelessly but her eyes flashed, "So are you going to fight me or not Seth?"

"Fine, fine," Seth said hastily, "You an impatient one aren't you."

"That's me," Amuenet grinned evilly.

0000000

Atem arrived at the spot where Seth and Amuenet had stopped moments before. He was just in time to hear the clanging of swords.

0000000

"Missed," Amuenet hissed, jumping up from the slash of the long sword.

Seth cursed as he swung around. This girl was good! He lunged forward, just missing Amuenet by an inch again. He felt frustrated he was losing to a girl but also slightly admirable towards Amuenet's skills.

"Who trained **you**?" he asked curiously, jumping from a slash.

"No one," Amuenet shot back, eyes meeting Seth's, "I taught myself."

_Impossible! _Seth thought disbelievingly, _She could not have taught herself!_

0000000

Amuenet swung around and allowed Seth's sword to miss her by a few inches. She smirked-this was fun.

She could hear the boy's breathing and noticed it was becoming heavier. He was starting to tire…good…

This time, she lashed out for real. Her mind was buzzing with strategies of a counterattack. Since her last battle, Amuenet had learnt to become more cautious. She flicked her wrist and disarmed Seth with a heavy blow from her sword.

"What do you say now? Do you still think I'm a **little girl**?" She asked, her voice catching the edge of faint playful teasing.

Seth smiled in defeat. He picked up his sword and said quickly, "Alright! You win!"

Amuenet smiled in satisfaction and let her sword drop on the ground.

"Well fought," a voicepraised from the shadows.

Amuenet tensed.

"Who's there?" she asked warily.

Seth stood up alongside her. His blue eyes narrowed in the darkness.

From the shadows, Prince Atem walked up, smiling.

0000000

Hamilah looked around for the Prince. The last dance had ended and she wanted a new dancing partner. Peering around, Hamilah realized that not only was the Prince missing, so were Amuenet and the Prince's cousin Seth

Hamilah's eyes narrowed suspiciously

0000000

Amuenet relaxed a little at the sight of Atem. At least he wasn't a guard.

She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Atem shrugged.

"It is boring inside. My father is discussing things that I already know about."

Seth peered at Atem carefully.

"Maybe we can go explore the palace my cousin," he suggested carefully, "I am already seventeen and can **probably** keep you two under control."

Amuenet grinned.

"Want to try that?"

0000000

Amuenet ran lightly on the cool floor of the corridor. Her sharp, brown eyes found a small door near the tree she had jumped on. She signaled for Atem and Seth as they climbed the stairs, leading to the top of the palace.

Amuenet sighed, her eyes closed.

"This is so peaceful up here!" she said softly, savoring the gentle breeze.

Atem and Seth grinned at each other. Amuenet caught the grin and faced them defiantly.

"What is wrong?" she demanded.

"You're act just like a ten-year-old," Seth chuckled, "Not like a fifteen-year-old girl. Maybe I **should** call you little girl."

"Do not call me that!" Amuenet cried in annoyance.

The angry look on her face was replaced by a hint of confusion. Atem and Seth walked towards her cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, "What's wrong?"

Amuenet hesitated, not sure how to go on.

"I've never had any friends before. Everyone says I'm so different and strange. I cannot embroider, I cannot cook and I can barely serve food without making a mistake. But you two do not seem to judge me on that. I never know if someone is my friend or isn't. So…are we sort of friends?"

"We're friends," Atem said firmly, "Although, I can't imagine we'll be good friends yet but it's nice to know…we're friends who can get along…sort of."

Amuenet nodded, her cheeks feeling hot and her eyes feeling painful.

"Are you **blushing**?" Seth asked slyly.

"**No!**" Amuenet exclaimed.

"Are you **sure**?" Atem piped up.

"Yes!"

"Whatever you say..." Atem grinned.

Turning away so they could not see the small tear running down her face, Amuenet faced the sky and moon. Atem stood next to her and stared at the full moon. She did not move. Seth grinned but he too gazed in admiration at the moon.

"Why don't you sing something Amuenet?" Atem asked politely, "I want to hear your voice."

For the first time, Amuenet looked uncomfortable. She blushed deep crimson and turned away.

"I can't sing," She said in barely a whisper.

"Can't sing at all or can't sing well?" Seth teased.

"Probably the latter although the former makes sense as well," Amuenet admitted, "My voice is horrible."

"It can't be that bad!" Atem urged, "Please try Amuenet."

Amuenet shook her head. Seth poked her harshly and she jumped.

"Proceed!" Seth said impatiently.

Amuenet sighed in defeat and turned toward the ledge.

"Prepare to be disappointed," She muttered darkly.

Humming a little tune she had heard when she was young, Amuenet opened her mouth and sang the first few words in Ancient Egyptian language.

Atem and Seth both winced as her voice hit them. It was horrible! Amuenet's singing wasn't exactly unbearable but it was off-key and very hesitantly done, which made the overall effect terrible to listen to.

"That's enough thank you!" Atem heard Seth moan.

Amuenet immediately fell silent and faced them angrily, as though she was ashamed of the two boys for bringing that up.

"I told you," She said, trying and failing to look as though nothing was wrong.

"You…er…just need some practice," Seth said politely, wincing as an echo of her awful voice hit him.

Amuenet nodded, her eyes still skeptical and turned reluctantly.

"They've probably noticed we're gone."

Together, the three walked back to the hall…

0000000

"You left with the Prince and the High Priest's son didn't you Amuenet?" Hamilah accused her half-sister angrily.

"So?" Amuenet asked, unflinching.

"**So**, you shouldn't be sneaking out like that!" Hamilah exclaimed, trying to keep a note of jealousy from her voice.

"Are you **jealous**?" Amuenet laughed in disbelief.

"No!" Hamilah snarled, "Sooner or later Amuenet…you will pay!"

"Yes, sure sister. Save that for another gathering!" Amuenet laughed and walked away.

Hamilah remained there, almost steaming with jealousy.

_Sooner or later, you **will **pay… _

0000000

A day later, the maids and servants were waiting by the carriages. Everyone was ready to leave.

Out in the courtyard, Amuenet bade a secret farewell to Seth and Atem, leaving them a message to pass on the Haquikah.

"Wear the necklace please Amuenet," Atem said softly as he watched the party of people slowly left the palace and into the wide desert.

Seth, standing beside him, gave the young Prince a funny look before turning away. Atem ignored it and faced the cloud of dust that marked the leave.

"Wear it always…"

_**Author's Note:**_

_And another repost. Nothing much has been changed here. Some grammatical errors and spelling but that's pretty much it. A reviewer question: What country do you all live in? We live in New South Wales Australia! And once again, thank you reviewers! Have some cookies! **Throws out lots of Chocolate Chip cookies**_

_As always, see you next chapter guys!_

_**Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage**_


	9. Two years Later

**Soaring Over Nile**

**New Characters**-

**Asim**- Shopkeeper in the village. Name means: Protector

**Dakarai**- Asim's grandson. Name means: Happy

**Hasina**- Amuenet's friend. A young servant girl. Name means: Good.

**Jahi**- Hasina's master. Name means: Dignified

**Lapis**- Hasina's younger sister. Name means: Named for the Lapis stone

**Madu**- Hasina's younger brother. Name means: Of the people

**Paki**- Hasina's falcon. Name means: Witness

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, then we'll all assume you can't read. All we own is our OC's and some of the maids, servants, Nobles and other guests-don't steal them!

**Chapter Nine- Two Years Later… **

Death flowed, invisible, through the wind and was carried on light drafts, heading towards Upper Egypt. Slowly, but steadily and stealthily, it floated into the Pharaoh's bedroom…

0000000

"The Pharaoh Akunumkanon is dead!"

Servants yelled and maids cried as the body of the Pharaoh was carried through the mob of villagers and to the embalmers.

Many villagers huddled together, whispering in sadness, shock and excitement. Many villagers stared at the palace, now lit with light as servants and maids hurried in and out, alerting important people and messengers.

Many villagers held meetings where they swapped rumours and traded their respective opinions. It was in one such meeting a whispered conversation was held.

"Yes…I hear the Pharaoh will have to marry by the age of eighteen now, according the the rule the Pharaoh Akunumkanon proclaimed two years ago," An elderly man said eagerly, his face illuminated by the light of the flames that warmed the group.

"The thief king and tomb robber Bakura is getting larger with more complicated raids," Another whispered, casting a wary eye around the dark plains.

"I hope the Prince-now the Pharaoh-will put a stop to all of this madness," Someone spoke up, her eyes dark with misery, "I cannot forget what he did to-my family…"

"I heard from a passing merchant that the Prince previously chose a girl as a friend or wife," Another spoke up, directing the subject back to the Prince as to not hurt the woman any further, "What was her name?"

There was a silence. Then, a hushed murmuring began.

"Amuenet…yes, I'm sure…it was…Amuenet…"

0000000

A girl shot up in her bed, breathing heavily as she glanced around her for any sign of movement. She lay down in the dark, not wishing to light her room.

Closing her eyes, the girl remembered the excruciating pain she had just felt a few moments ago, still piercing her foggy, subconscious state of mind. She clutched her heart and fell asleep, not knowing that many miles away, villagers were whispering her name repeatedly, the sound being carried throughout the desert…

0000000

_Morning… _

An eighteen-year-old Atem walked into the giant hall, head high but eyes dark with misery, and sat reluctantly onto the golden throne, resting his tanned hands on the golden handles. He was no longer the Prince, but the Pharaoh.

During the past two years, he had grown considerably taller and more handsome. Around his neck was the Millennium Puzzle. The artifact glowed. His crimson eyes were now full of sadness and worry.

_So the day has come to past…_he thought, _I am now the Pharaoh…_

"My Pharaoh," a voice called in front of him.

Atem's eyes widened as he saw Seth.

The older boy had completely changed. No longer was he the funny, joking, laughing boy Atem had known but now, a serious, solemn man. Now, dressed in his High Priest garments, he looked even more authorative. Being a lot taller than the Pharaoh, Seth towered over Atem.

0000000

Seth surveyed his cousin from his kneeling position. Atem had grown a lot taller now and was now dressed in the Pharaoh's expensive clothes. The Millennium Puzzle, the artifact he, Seth, had admired hanging around his Uncle's neck was now dangling from Atem's neck.

But now, he was to get…

Priest Akunadin passed an object, covered in pure white silk of the finest quality, to the Pharaoh.

Atem stood up and walked to the kneeling Seth. He handled the object gingerly, as though it was made of glass. Uncovering the object, everyone gave a gasp as the golden, sparkling Millennium Rod was revealed, shining in its golden brilliance.

Standing in front of his cousin, Atem gave the rod to the kneeling boy and said, "High Priest Seth, you must be of good heart and soul. You must be willing to help your people."

"I am."

Seth rose and grasped the Millennium Rod, which flashed with golden light as it recognized its next owner. The bright light filled the entire room until it faded in velocity and then, finally, died down to its original golden colour.

Atem gave a sigh as the ceremony was over. Now, there would be celebrating for the next few days. His memory was suddenly triggered as a brief, ghostly image of a face flashed in his mind.

_Amuenet_, he thought, _Where are you now?_

0000000

"The Pharaoh of Egypt is dead and Prince Atem has taken the throne!" a scribe cried, reading off the papyrus scroll.

Everyone in the room gasped and started muttering to each other, half in fear and shock and half in eager excitement.

"Silence!" The Noble of Lower Egypt yelled, its echo bringing a sudden stillness to the gigantic room.

"We will go and pay our respects to the grave of the Pharaoh soon," he began gravely, "We will also pay our respects to the new Pharaoh. Pay attention to this for I will be telling you all when we shall go within the next few days."

With that, the people there departed slowly, still muttering to each other.

However, there was one person who had not heard the announcement…

0000000

In the busy streets of Lower Egypt, people jostled in and out. Vendors tried to tempt villagers into buying their products with big shouts and elaborate signs, all advertising one type of product or another.

Everywhere you looked, there were stalls. Whether they'd be bursting with bright, ripe fruits or filled with small, wooden toys for children, shopkeepers shouted out prices and the whole atmosphere was cheerful and relaxed.

Small, Egyptian children ran along whatever space there was and busy villagers sat outside their houses mending clothes and talking to each other.

Through the jostling crowd walked a girl around seventeen.

The girl's long, black hair trailed almost to her waist, despite the fashion of Egyptian women to only have shoulder-length hair, and her slim figure gave her the appearance of a fighter.

Those mahogany eyes she had had before had been replaced with almost golden-brown orbs that were a mixture of light brown, dark mahogany, red and even a bit of golden colour.

She was dressed in a common villager's garments with plaited sandals made of reeds and a hood to avoid any unwanted attention. Her expression wascalm.

Seventeen-year-old Amuenet had grown to be taller, stronger and more controlled in terms of mischief. However, she was colder and more distant with her family than ever before. Amuenet had spent lots of time in the village talking to villagers and commoners and getting to know them.

During the past years, Amuenet had spent nearly all her days away from the Noble's estate. She had sharpened her fighting skills by beating up occasional bandits and thieves, thus earning the respect of the villagers. Her family had no clue where she went and didn't really care anyway.

Halyma, now eighteen summers, occasionally accompanied Amuenet but spent most of her time covering for her mistress at the estate. Amuenet knew the village people and the various stores of the village off by heart and she quite enjoyed it there.

This morning, she had heard the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt had died. Some of the villagers said that merchants from Upper Egypt had told them and Amuenet was always an eavesdropper.

"I hear that the only women applicable for the position of the Queen is the Noble of Lower Egypt's daughters," A passing woman said quietly, talking to her friend.

"I believe so," Her companion whispered, "The Noble here is the one with most power. Although he is not the Pharaoh, I believe his daughters are substituted as the Princesses of Lower Egypt. And the Prince had no siblings to marry and his poor mother had passed away years earlier. The Pharaoh refused to take another wife after that."

Amuenet froze as they walked away. She could not bear for any of her friends from Upper Egypt to be forced to marry one of her sisters. Omorose and Hamilah were the only options. And herself…

_No!_ Amuenet thought determinedly _I will never marry. Even to my friends._

Thinking about Upper Egypt made Amuenet bring out a tiny necklace on a woven thread. On the end of the chain was a little wooden bird. Amuenet gasped softly to herself as she felt the wood warm and she was sure it was not from the sun.

She thought about Seth. She thought about Haquikah. She also thought about Atem. Amuenet sighed inwardly. What she wouldn't do to be with them! These past few years, Hamilah and Omorose had grown very unpleasant.

Hamilah, still angry about what had happened two years ago, had taken to learning how to handle swords and arrows, in hopes to impress Atem as Amuenet had done before, much to Neema's disapproval. Omorose supported her sisters' sudden interest in fighting and had taken to taunting Amuenet. Aziza, now eleven was always locked up in her room, studying or playing with different companions, brought to her by her father.

Ngozi and Oba had started learning about the ways to run the country and barely had time to play with Amuenet. So, lonely and taunted, Amuenet had taken a liking to the village.

She was much revered by the villagers and they regarded her as a friend. Amuenet felt safe and comfortable with them. This morning, Amuenet walked over to the fruit vendor.

"Good morning Lady Amuenet!" he greeted her politely, his old face crinkled in a smile for he recognized her, even under the hood, "How may I help you today?"

"Just four dates thank you Asim," Amuenet replied, watching as he measured the dates with the debens. **(1)**

Asim passed her the dates and Amuenet put them in a small, leather pouch she always carried with her. Inside were some bits of jewelleryshe had taken from her little box, which she never used.

"Many thanks," Amuenet said to the old shopkeeper and took out a golden ring.

"But my lady!" Asim gasped, crinkled eyes widening at the sight of the precious golden item, "That is worth man times more!"

"Keep it," Amuenet smiled, "It is of no use to me."

He nodded and bowed in gratitude and Amuenet was just about to leave when a small head poked out from behind the dusty counter.

"Hello Dakarai," Amuenet greeted the young boy, "Being good today?"

"Yes," Dakarai said shyly, shuffling his little, bare feet.

Amuenet winked at him and reached into her little pouch. Rummaging around, she pulled out a small pearl earring.

The young boy's eyes widened as he held the jewllery. To the village children, this was worth an awful lot. It would be enoughfor a whole days worthof meals, toys and games. Amuenet winked at him again.

"Do not trade it all at once. Share it with your friends."

Dakarai grinned at her. She nodded to Asim and walked away.

0000000

Atem sat back onto the throne. He felt fatigued and exhausted. After a day of trying to run the country, he was beginning to see why his father had always looked so tired and weary everyday.

"My Pharaoh,"Isis said, walking up to him and bowing respectfully, "Many Noble families are requesting to come to Upper Egypt. I believe you shall welcome them?"

"Of course. Tell them they are welcome to stay."

Atem's spirit suddenly soared. Would Amuenet's family come? He had not heard from her for the past two years but he desperately wanted to have someone to test his fighting skills properly with.

"Seth?" He asked the Priest standing next to him.

"Yes?" Seth asked, leaning forward, his blue eyes inquisitive, "What is it?"

"Amuenet" Atem said simply. He did not have to explain further.

"You believe she will come?"

"Yes."

0000000

Amuenet turned a corner into a dark alleyway. She walked further until she came to the back of a small shop.

"Hasina!" Amuenet called softly to the small wooden door.

There was a sound of running feet. From the battered door, a girl's face peeked out. The girl's ocean blue eyes widened at the sight of her friend and her mouth stretched into a smile.

"Lady Amuenet!" she cried, "Come in!"

Amuenet followed Hasina into the main shop. As usual, Hasina's master was at the counter, counting thejewllery and other items he hadacquired and occasionally serving a new costumer.

"Greetings Jahi," Amuenet said politely.

"Ah! Good morning Lady Amuenet!" Jahi said cheerfully, his dark brown eyes kindly gazing at the girl, "Would you like a drink or a bit of food? We have some leek soup today."

"No thank you," Amuenet replied, "I am only here for a short while. I must hurry back...home."

She hesitated slightly before she said 'home' and Jahi caught the tone.

He quickly added, "Of course, you can go and visit the others if you wish."

"Thank you," Amuenet said quietly and left with Hasina.

0000000

They entered the servant's room and Amuenet greeted Lapis and Madu, the younger siblings of Hasina. As usual, Paki, Hasina's speckled brown falcon was perched on the bedpost.

He greeted Amuenet with a screech and flew over on her arm, pecking at her dress. She laughed and reached in her pouch for one of the dates. He chomped it up greedily and gave a satisfied screech before flying off.

Amuenet smiled. Hasina and her family were pure Macedonian Greek orphans with lighter skin than most of the commoners. It was because of this Hasina and her siblings were kept inside all the time as many considered light-skinned villagers to be bad luck.

Lapis was only about seven summers and Madu was five summers. As she had been named after, Lapis had sparkling blue eyes like her sister-something very rare with commoners. Madu had a mass of curly brown hair and dark green eyes.

Amuenet had bumped into Hasina after she had helped the young servant girl find a missing goat after it had strayed into the Noble's estate. The two had become fast friends.

Paki had been Hasina's pet back when she still had her parents. Hasina had insisted Paki was the same bird she had helped when he was shot down by some hunters when she, Hasina, was only seven summers.

The falcon was very friendly with Hasina, her siblings, Jahi and Amuenet but very temperamental towards others. He was also very protective of his mistress and her friends.

Amuenet often envied the fact Hasina had such a good animal friend by her side. Amuenet wished for someone that shared a bond with her like Hasina and Paki had shared.

Amuenet's eyes sparkled at the thought and she reached for two more of the dates. She gave one to Lapis and one to Madu. After waving away their thanks, Amuenet turned to go, Hasina accompanying her, after she had waved a goodbye to Jahi.

They stepped into the alleyway again and Amuenet turned to say farewell.

"Hasina, I will most likely be at Upper Egypt visiting the Pharaoh soon so I will not be able to come for a while. I am sorry," she apologized.

"Do not fret my Lady!" Hasina laughed, "I will wait!"

Amuenet took out the last date and smiled.

"Take this and show it to me when I return!"

Hasina nodded, knowing Amuenet wanted to test her faith and loyalty for dates were very tasty and considered a treat for most Egyptian commoners. Hasina waved goodbye in the alleyway as Amuenet ran back towards the palace.

0000000

The Noble of Lower Egypt sighed as he sat in his study, pouring over Egyptian texts and scripts. Another visit to Upper Egypt was sure to wear his servants out.

"My Lord?" A voice called.

A messenger ran into the room, kneeling before the noble and held out a scroll. Frowning, the Noble took it, nodding at the messenger who scurried away quickly, and opened it.

It was from Akunadin, Akunumkanon's brother. The Noble's frown increased as he read the question.

_Which of your daughters are suitable for the Pharaoh's wife? _

Much to the Noble's despair, all three of his daughters had not chosen a suitor. Omorose proclaimed she was going to marry a wealthy Noble boy who was good looking. Hamilah had her sights set only for the Pharaoh himself and Amuenet had simply refused to marry.

The Noble paused, considering. Finally, he wrote.

_Hamilah._

Another pause. Then, the Noble wrote again.

_Omorose._

The Noble stared at the little space of papyrus left. He positioned his brush over the papyrus, ready to write Amuenet's name. Suddenly, his mind was filled with memories.

Memories of Amuenet's angry face. Visions of Akila's beseeching eyes. Memories of a little Amuenet, holding her arms out to him, a bright smile upon her face.

He closed his eyes, hearing an echo of Amuenet's words, two years ago and even longer back. Akila's voice whispered in his head too, soft and gentle…

_I will never marry! _

_We should only care about her happiness my Lord… _

_Father…when I grow up, you will never force me to do anything correct?_

_She means the world to me. Her happiness is all that matters…do not force her my Lord…_

The Noble sighed, placed his brush on the table and called for a messenger. After the messenger had left, the Noble buried his face into his hands.

_Amuenet…I did not write your name down…I wish for you to be happy…please understand…_

With that thought, the Noble retreated to his chambers, not wishing to see his daughters, sons or wives.

0000000

As Amuenet entered the hall, she saw her stepmothers, half-sisters and half-brothers striding towards her, seemingly annoyed.

"Where have you been Amuenet?" Neema asked coldly, her eyes flashing steel.

"It is none of your concern," Amuenet responded, her eyes flashing fire at the hated woman. She had never forgotten the outburst Neema had demonstrated at the palace.

Omorose and Hamilah gasped at their half-sister's boldness and began whispering to each other. Amuenet rolled her eyes. Whispering, snickering and pointing at her was a habit Amuenet's half-sisters had begun developing lately.

Eshe glared at the small, slim girl in front of her in disapproval. The girl was dressed in her normal dress but with her white hood and jewelless arms, Amuenet appeared so common and lower class. Eshe had never forgiven Amuenet for refusing to cut her hair the Egyptian fashion after it had gotten too long.

"Where have you been anyway Amuenet?" Omorose asked, her voice carrying on an edge of annoyance, voicing what Eshe was thinking, "You dress like a common villager."

"Is that a problem Omorose?" Amuenet replied coldly, "Better than being choked up by useless jewellery that could be spent helping the poor villagers!"

Eshe looked warningly at Amuenet before talking. "Amuenet, the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt has died and your father ordered us to-"

"Yes. Yes. Leave to pay our respects to him and the new Pharaoh," Amuenet finished in a bored tone, "I shall go only because I have something I need to see through over there."

Eshe looked annoyed at being interrupted but let it go. Instead, she waved Amuenet away and concentrated on scolding Ngozi and Oba for snickering.

0000000

Amuenet sighed as she sat on her bed. Halyma was brushing and untangling her long hair but the other was hardly aware of it. Guards stood outside the door, armed and ready in case of any occurance out of the usual.

Halyma picked up a little bottle of rose scent, ready to pour it into Amuenet's hair. But Amuenet stopped her, leaning over and replacing the little jar in the box.

Doing so, she muttered to Halyma, "Anything new?"

"Nothing new in the palace today," Halyma whispered back, in fear of being overheard, "Did you hear anything strange in the village today Amuenet?"

"I did," Amuenet responded drily, "Apparently, only Hamilah, Onmorose and I will be applicable to marry the Pharaoh."

Halyma gasped.

"But-you must marry the Pharaoh!" She cried, "You said yourself Amuenet that you didn't want anyone marrying your sisters!"

"I do not want to marry," Amuenet said coolly, "But yes, I do wish my sisters would not marry."

"Your father will force you to marry."

"True," Ameunet replied, "But if I marry, I shall marry for love. Not status."

Halyma bowed. "But will you consider marrying the Pharaoh, Amuenet? This is a rare opportunity."

"I may," Amuenet replied, "I may…"

And the candlelight flickered in the window as the full moon rose from the horizon.

0000000

Two figures slipped silently into a door, one shutting it quietly behind. By the eerie white light of the moon, one could see they were wearing capes and hoods.

The two walked down the long flight of stairs, not speaking, not making a sound. But they were listening as the silence descended upon the villa. They reached the bottom of the stairs, walking up a long corridor until they reached a room. A fire was dancing at the center while figures crowded around it.

The two walked up to the person standing, hunched, in the centre of the flames. With a light flick of their heads, the hoods fell back.

The glowing firelight reflected their eager faces as they listened intently to the figure at the centre of the flames.

"It shall begin tonight," The figure rasped, eyes blank and possessed, "Darkness shall descend over light of the day. Light will be blocked by a dark hand of death and terror…She shall run, ensnared by the forces of darkness. Although powerful, She shall be locked by the past… She shall be captured…"

The firgure slumped, eyes closing…closing. It's eyes were almost closed but it managed to lift its head one last time, amongst the prying eyes of the onlookers. It spoke. With a weak and raspy voice, it spoke.

"It shall begin tonight…"

_**Author's Note** _

_Again, a big sorry and thank you to reviewers for your understanding! Arigato! Grazie!Special mention to **Flame121** and to all potential wanna-be flamers: Please at leastcheck your spelling and grammar before attempting toinsult us._

_Thank you everyone!  
**Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage**_


	10. Palace Woes

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh or any of its characters! All we own are our OC's and our Amuenet so don't steal them!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Palace Woes**

As it had been two years ago, a long line of people and carriages traveled across the hot, Egyptian Desert. Raging winds had buffeted the party, causing it to be delayed a few days. But now, they were making slow, steady progress as they neared Upper Egypt.

Inside the carriage, Amuenet stared out the window. She almost felt excited, despite all the fussing and stress that seemed to linger over her family like a dark cloud.

Eshe and Neema were debating over last-minute details with hair, jewellery and dresses while her father tried, in vain, to keep everything quiet. Ngozi and Oba had been left in Lower Egypt to run the country. Amuenet felt deeply annoyed with her brothers for opting to stay in Lower Egypt.

Amuenet let her fingers run over the comfortable wood of her pendant. Was it just the heat or did the little wooden bird seem to get warmer as they neared the palace?

Her light brown eyes gazed out the window at the dusty surroundings. She was, as usual, in an almost empty carriage. The only other person was Halyma.

Amuenet had allowed herself to be dressed in a papyrus coloured dress and had allowed the timid maids to plait her hair into dozens of thin strands during their brief rest at an oasis a few hours ago. Her face was now faintly dusted with ochre and there was some blue eye shadow and kohl on her face. Around her dress was a plaited belt and her sword.

Halyma glanced at her mistress. Amuenet looked calm and but face looked different. Those light brown eyes bore some emotion and were not as impassive as before. Halyma thought that maybe one could even predict what Amuenet was feeling through those orbs. The face, itself, was not in a constant frown but rather a calm, serene expression.

Halyma, as a maid, was just dressed in a simple, knee-length dress but Amuenet, in a surprising act of kindness, had given Halyma some of her blue eye shadow and kohl.

The maid smiled to herself. That last visit to the palace had changed Amuenet in a very good way. Halyma smiled to herself again. If only Amuenet was closer to her family…

0000000

He paced in his room. What was he supposed to do? When he was Prince, all the decisions were made for him. Now he was Pharaoh, the freedom almost overwhelmed him.

"My Pharaoh?" Jarha asked, coming into his room and bowing low, "What is your will?"

Atem glanced in surprise at Jarha. The boy, unlike Seth had not changed except with his height. Jarha's face still bore his childish charm and cheerfulness.

Atem thought for a second and smiled to himself. Amuenet would like this command if she were to come to the palace.

"Tell them they are free to do what they like."

Jarha bowed and backed out of the room, face taking on a bewildered look at the very strange order. Perhaps the new Pharaoh **was** very strange…

0000000

The family approached the palace and the Noble requested to see the Pharaoh after speaking to some of the guards.

"The Pharaoh is not present at the moment," a voice proclaimed behind them, "Please feel free to get used to your lodgings and chambers as the Pharaoh wishes."

Amuenet turned to see a guard with dark brown hair. Judging by his red tunic, he looked like the leader of them all with joyful, dark hazel eyes

"Noble of Lower Egypt," Jarha said boldly, "Your chambers are to the right of the West Wing. Your sons and daughters are all in the chambers in the West Wing."

The Noble surveyed the guard disdainfully, obviously annoyed that a person from a lower class was speaking to him as an equal. Amuenet felt slightly admirable toward the boy for this.

"Very well," Neema spoke up icily, "We shall go now."

Amuenet nodded and then turned to leave, ignoring the confusion written upon her family's faces.

"Lady Amuenet?" Jarha spoke up as though waiting for this moment, "Your room is located in the East Wing as the Pharaoh requested."

Feeling furious, Amuenet felt colour rise to her cheeks. Her father looked deeply surprised and even regretful. Neema and Hamilah were both frowning and Eshe looked fairly stunned.

"Very well," she muttered darkly, "Tell the **Pharaoh** that his **kindness** is **appreciated**."

The guard bowed, smirked and retreated from the room. Amuenet felt eyes upon her and turned.

"Yes?" she snapped bitterly, "What is there to laugh about?"

"Mind your temper Amuenet," her father growled warningly, the good humour evaporating into iciness of the distant hate between father and daughter, "This is not a time for cavern talk. It is a serious occasion."

"Very well," Amuenet said rudely, ignoring the angry mutters from Eshe and Neema, "Leave me alone then if you please **Father**."

She ran out of the room angrily as her 'family' watched. Little did she know Hamilah was following her upon Neema's request…

0000000

Amuenet ran towards the stables, which she remembered was to the North-West of the palace. She walked quickly, not willing to gather unwanted attention. She turned a corner…but was barred by Hamilah.

"Where are you going?" Hamilah demanded, wearing a frown and a scowl.

"That is none of your concern," Amuenet snapped, though she wondered how Hamilah could have gotten here before her.

"You are always sneaking off and doing your own little jobs," Hamilah accused.

"So?" Amuenet smirked, "You have a problem with that?"

"Yes," Hamilah answered, "You've always boasted your fighting skills were better than mine. Prove it."

"Why must you be so persistant?" Amuenet asked angrily, annoyed that she was being forced to fight, "There are plenty of other people to fight you!"

"No!" Hamilah yelled, eyes burning dangerously, "I want **you** to fight me **now**!"

For a split second, Amuenet thought she saw something purple radiate from her half-sister's arm but pushed the thought down. It was no time to think about that now.

"**I** happen to have other things to do Hamilah unlike you," Amuenet answered in annoyance, "So let me pass!"

"No," Hamilah said, her tone sly.

Amuenet's eyes looked warily at her half-sister. Hamilah's dress and face gave the impression of wealthiness but her savage look and her gold, jewel encrusted sword made her look like a painted doll.

Amuenet's stance tensed for a battle…

0000000

Atem walked along the wide corridors, into the courtyard. He was searching for some form of life. No wind rustled his cloak. Everything was deathly silent.

Or was it?

Distantly, he heard angry voices and feeling curious, he followed the sound…

0000000

Amuenet hesitated, not wanting to waste any more time. She faced Hamilah defiantly, her mind made up and her will hardening into solid steel.

"I will not fight you."

Hamilah's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You will," she hissed venomously, "You will…"

Amuenet stepped back. She studied Hamilah carefully.

_Look at her position!_ Her mind screamed _She is going to fight whether you like it or not!_

It was true. Hamilah now drew her long, gold, jewel covered sword.

Amuenet wanted to run and avoid violence. Through the past years, the girl had managed to exercise some control over her anger and longing for competition.

But one small part of her still thirsted to prove her sister wrong. One part of her still wanted to win and crush the huge pride Hamilah possessed. Her competitive spirit never allowed her to back down from a challenge.

Now, looking at Hamilah's triumphant eyes, Amuenet realized that this weakness may be her undoing.

Slowly, Amuenet drew her blade. The silver blade glinted in the sunlight and flashed, almost as if it too, was excited at the prospect of a battle.

"I will fight you on one condition," Amuenet said carefully.

"Name it," Hamilah hissed and for a second, Amuenet thought she saw a gigantic cobra rise instead of her sister.

Neither was aware of a figure standing to the right of them, a silent shadow, watching and listening.

"We will only disarm," Amuenet said firmly, "I have no wish to draw blood."

"Very well," Hamilah hissed in a tone Amuenet didn't trust, "I will beat you anyway."

0000000

Atem heard one of the people say they would only disarm. Judging by the voice, he recognized it as a girl. Feeling confused, Atem thought.

_Which girl in the palace would fight with swords?_

He watched the battle begin in silence.

0000000

Hamilah lunged furiously at Amuenet, who managed to dodge it.

Her mind began to analyse Hamilah's fighting style. Amuenet thought it over and planned a counterattack while dodging Hamilah's slashes.

_She tends to release heavy bursts of strength and defends for a bit while recovering. She also has a tendency to hold lightly on her sword-a weak point. Heavy blows and recovery for a delayed minute. Maybe I can turn her strategy against her…_

Amuenet slashed out, her hand firmly on her sword, feeling her body respond instantly to the commands she put on it. Amuenet's experience in disarming battles taught her to always keep a firm grip on the handle.

Amuenet swung out lightly, teasingly while dodging heavy blows. This went on for a long time until Hamilah started panting. Amuenet was breathing heavily too. At one point, her half-sister had actually managed to let Amuenet lose her grip on the sword. But now…

_She's tiring! Now…let the real fun begin!_

Amuenet suddenly lashed out heavily, aiming for the handle of Hamilah's sword. Hamilah, used to the light slashes Amuenet was giving was not prepared for the blow.

A clatter of a fallen sword told Amuenet her job was done.

"You have a long way to go Hamilah," Amuenet said lightly before walking off, self-satisfied and leaving a fuming girl behind her.

A slash of pain shot up her arm and Amuenet cried out, startled. She felt fresh blood begin to flow from a wound in her arm.

"Cheater!" Amuenet hissed, clutching her arm.

Hamilah smirked, drawing back her blood-stained sword and ran off before Amuenet could go after her. Wincing slightly from the pain in her arm, Amuenet continued, briefly covering the wound with her hand.

0000000

Atem narrowed his eyes angrily as he watched the other girl sneak up on the winner. So…the loser was a cheater and very sly.

Her turned the opposite direction and walked away, not wishing to see what would happen next…

0000000

Amuenet rushed into the stables, now bathed in a slight red light. She looked around and spied the familiar gleam of chestnut hair. The blood on her arm had dried up and she felt it was healed.

"Haquikah? Are you there?"

Haquikah, now twelve years old looked up in surprise. Her dark hazel eyes widened as she studied the girl standing before her.

"Amuenet!"

Haquikah scrambled up and rushed to Amuenet. Amuenet smiled at her and then put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder

"You're grown!" Amuenet laughed for Haquikah had reached her eyeline in height.

Haquikah laughed and remarked, "You've changed too!"

Amuenet laughed and took away her hand. Haquikah laughed but the laughter was soon cut short as she saw Amuenet's hand close up.

The girl peered at Amuenet's hand and cried out in alarm, "Amuenet! What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing," Amuenet replied hastily, "Just…just a small incident on my way here…"

She laughed nervously as Haquikah peered at her with huge hazel eyes.

"If you say so…"

The two talked for a long time about the past two years and their lives. Haquikah was fine, it turned out, because Jarha had gotten a place as the head palace guard and the two were living well.

Haquikah had still been tending to horses. Amuenet, talking about her life nowadays, barely noticed the stables were getting steadily darker.

After about an hour or so, Amuenet looked up in alarm.

"It is sunset! I must go!" she cried, "I'll be back tomorrow Haquikah!"

"My Lady!" Haquikah exclaimed, "Be careful! I shall wait!"

0000000

Amuenet ran frantically through the corridors. If she were late, she would be in great trouble.

She was so frantic that she bumped into someone who was coming around the corner.

Amuenet picked herself up from the ground, her head spinning. She felt dizzy. Clutching her head, Amuenet felt the wound on her arm open again and blood pouring out.

_Oh brilliant…_ She thought sarcastically.

"I-I'm sorry," She managed to stammer as she clutched her arm.

"Are you alright?" a deep, almost gentle voice asked from above her.

Amuenet gripped her arm, wincing as she felt a jab of pain run up it and a hand was offered to her. She jerked her arm back, feeling scared. It was pitch-black and she had no way of telling who this person was.

"Who are you?" she asked hesitantly, feeling a weird sense of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She stood up unsteadily, swaying slightly.

The person stood in front of her and Amuenet noticed he was only a few inches taller than herself. Amuenet glanced behind her and saw a few torches lighting up in the darkened hallway. It was night…

She jumped as a torch beside her lit up in a whirl of flames. She felt even more shocked as the bright torchlight illuminated the figure's face in front of her.

Tri-coloured hair. Glittering gold jewellery. The Millennium Puzzle was shining around his neck. Those crimson eyes were a mixture of emotions.

Amuenet gasped as she recognized the person.

Was this who she thought it was?

_**Author's Note **_

_Fear the evil, evil cliffies! EVIL I TELL YA! **Ahem**. Sorry about that. Our little 'break' did not go too long (Reviewers sigh in relief) so here's the next chapter. Anyway, a HUGE thanks to reviewers but, sadly, the responses are now banned. How sad!_

_See you all next time!  
**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari  
Gardevoir Mages**_


	11. Two Years Apart

**Soaring Over Nile**

**Disclaimer- **We don't own Yugioh so don't sue! If you do, we'll all assume you can't read. All we own are our OC's and the story plot so don't copy. If you do, we'll sue YOU!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Rikki K  
**_Thank you for sticking by our stories and being a loyal reviewer through all the stressing times of our stories getting deleted! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven- Two years Apart.**

Amuenet stepped back. She was shocked to a speechless point but warning bells went off in her mind.

She knew that, now, she was facing the Pharaoh of Egypt. Although Amuenet had always defied rules and regulations, she knew very well that if Atem had become cold and ruthless, he would have her beheaded on the spot.

Amuenet knew that fact from the various unfortunate people that had met her father's angry side. She recalled a time when a young servant girl was beheaded by her father's guards after she had spilled a bit of wine over his tunic.

The light flicked and reflected the fear in her light brown eyes. Suddenly, she was aware of a sound of footfalls coming from behind her…

0000000

Atem stared at Amuenet in surprise. Over the past two years, the girl had grown to be almost pretty.

Amuenet wore a papyrus coloured dress and her arms were covered with a few golden bracelets. Her long, black hair was plaited in small strands and her hair was dangling at her waist-a very unusual sight.

Amuenet's eyes had turned a light, almost honey-coloured brown and they were not as cold and sharp as before.

Atem noticed, from the flickering firelight, that Amuenet's eyes were filled with fear. The girl seemed to stand rather unsteadily. Feeling slightly worried by her behaviour, he walked a bit closer to help her.

0000000

Amuenet backed away from him, gripping her arm. She gritted her teeth as great jabs of pain shot up her wounded arm.

0000000

Atem began to feel worried. Was she alright?

"Are…are you alright Amuenet?" he asked worriedly, his voice sounding more nervous than he first anticipated.

Amuenet stared at him, almost seeming unsure who he was, and then let go of her arm.

"My Pharaoh," she said, her voice so quiet Atem could barely hear it.

"Amuenet?" He repeated, feeling his worry fade a bit.

She gave a long, low sigh and then stared at the ground. Sensing the tension that wavered between them, Atem stepped back again.

"You have changed," he remarked, feebly trying to loosen the formality, "Is this the same girl I met two years ago who had almost murdered me in a duel?"

A ghost of a smile flickered briefly across Amuenet's lowered face and the tension began to break up slowly.

"Are you well?" Atem asked, abruptly changing the subject, his voice taking on an edge of concern.

"Of course," Amuenet replied, still very quietly, and frowning.

**Amuenet's POV**

Oh dear Ra! I can hear footsteps…but…I cannot say. How can I tell him there might be someone eavesdropping?

**End POV**

0000000

The footsteps got a little louder. Amuenet tensed. Forgetting herself, she pushed Atem forward before she even realized she had **pushed** the Pharaoh of Egypt and Atem, catching on, began to walk slowly in the opposite direction.

Amuenet followed, quickening her pace. Atem pulled her into a corridor and they walked slowly, trying hard to be silent.

"What?" he asked quietly, leaning over so he could hear more.

"Eavesdropper," Amuenet breathed, shuddering as she felt his breath on her face, "I hear them. They are following us."

Atem had an idea. Grabbing Amuenet's hand more firmly, he steered her into another corridor and another. He felt her flinch as he grasped her cold palm. They walked quickly and quietly, turning and weaving their way from the corridors.

They emerged in a different side of the palace. Amuenet spotted a tree she recognized and signaled for Atem to follow her. They walked inside the door camouflaged in the wall. Amuenet closed it quietly and Atem stood against the door.

Amuenet put her ear to the door, listening intently. Footsteps echoed outside and disappeared into the distance.

"Gone," Amuenet breathed, sighing with relief, "It is safe now."

They fixed their gaze to the door rather than to each other until Atem felt the need to know more and dared to step closer. Amuenet averted her gaze as Atem reached for the necklace, hesitantly lifting it from her neck.

He peered at the small, wooden bird. The bird seemed to warm in against his hand and he felt Amuenet's gaze fixed on the little carving.

"It is strange," She admitted, eyes not once glancing at him, "It has often warmed without reason. I am confused by it."

"You've taken good care of it."

Amuenet stared at him in surprise and asked hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

"The bird is said to warm and pulse like a living creature. My mother often claimed that it was true to me although I did not believe it," Atem paused, "Now I do."

Amuenet cast her mind around for a different subject as Atem let the necklace go and it fell back against her neck.

"Is Seth still living in the palace."

Atem relaxed and smiled. At least they were on a subject the girl felt comfortable around. His cousin.

"Yes, he is the High Priest."

Amuenet smiled wanly and said, "High Priest Seth. That sounds right."

Atem grinned at her, the tension that had hung in the air now almost gone. She smiled hesitantly, feeling the little friendship they had formed in the past two years return and they both walked out of the little room.

0000000

"So…how is life now?" Atem asked Amuenet as they walked slowly back towards the Hall.

"I usually wander around the village now. I have not spoken to my family a lot," Amuenet admitted.

"At least you still have your father," Atem muttered, his crimson eyes filling with sadness.

Amuenet snorted, eyes unsympathetic.

"If your father was like my father, I would wish he were dead," she said bluntly, looking sideways at the now, brightly lit Dining Hall, "He is ruthless and cold. I hate him."

Atem nodded understandingly but suddenly looked up in alarm. He had just remembered!

"Oh no," he whispered anxiously, "I'm supposed to be at the meeting."

Amuenet cast him a worried look before they both took off towards the Hall. At the entrance, they parted, Amuenet running toward the visitor entrance and Atem running towards the other entrance to the Great Hall.

0000000

"I hope you will enjoy your brief stay here," Atem concluded to the crowd, sighing with relief that he had gotten there in time. Akunadin had managed to stall for a time being until he had arrived.

Slowly, the crowd of wealthy people separated and moved off in different directions. Some were retreating to their chambers. Some were going to the dining hall and some were leaving to speak with various other guests.

Amuenet, however, did not feel like doing any of those things. She wandered around, looking for old landmarks she was familiar with. She ran along the wide corridors, pleased to have somewhere to stretch her legs.

She turned a corner and collided with someone going the other way.

"Watch it girl!" growled a familiar, annoyed voice.

Amuenet got up from the ground and watched the other get up. She smiled as she recognized the face.

In his stately looking blue priest clothing, Seth looked **very** formal. His clothes were adorned with gold and in his hands, the Millennium Rod gleamed with a similar colour to that of the Millennium Puzzle. Amuenet had seen the artifact hung around Atem's neck.

Amuenet almost laughed. Seth, the serious boy she had known before was now this stately man? She could barely contain herself.

"I am terribly sorry **High Priest** Seth," she said politely, "How **are** you High Priest Seth?"

Seth smirked.

"Better than you little girl."

Amuenet sighed in frustration. The humour seemed to have turned on her now.

"Two years have passed and you **still** insist on calling me by nickname?"

Seth snickered.

"Yes. Do you think I have gone soft?"

"No **High Priest** Seth," Amuenet mocked him further, "Why would you think that **High Priest** Seth?"

Seth rolled his eyes and groaned but his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Still the ten-year-old Amuenet?"

"I am not Seth," Amuenet said, frowning, "I am already seventeen summers."

"Ah, they grow fast," Seth said, sighing in mock dreaminess.

Amuenet glared at him.

"Unless I am mistaken you are, but only two summers ahead are you not?"

Seth shrugged and turned as voices shouted for him.

"I had better leave you to your mischief. Watch yourself little girl."

Amuenet was about to protest when he swung around and was gone. She felt frustrated but also felt a certain contentment to have someone care about her.

Sure, it wasn't exactly a warning, but Amuenet caught the tone. Amuenet smiled to herself. Seth almost seemed like a big brother she had always longed to have.

Sighing in boredom again, Amuenet watched his retreating figure. She smiled and followed him stealthily, hoping he was going to go somewhere interesting.

0000000

Seth walked into a wide, dimming courtyard where many sixteen-year-old boys practicing archery. An arrow shot straight at him but he dodged it. The arrow flew past him and he heard someone catch it.

He turned and was shocked to see Amuenet walk past him and calmly hand the arrow back to one of the boys.

"You're not supposed to be here!" he told the girl sternly, "Shouldn't you and your clan be putting on your make up or embroidering?"

Amuenet pulled a disgusted face and walked over.

"May I join you?" she asked him directly.

Ignoring the astonished and sniggering looks from the younger boys, Amuenet turned to Seth.

"May I?"

"You will get into trouble," Seth reminded her.

"Am I supposed to listen to that?" Amuenet asked, rolling her eyes, "I do not care."

"That will get you into more trouble," Seth remarked.

"You can actually shoot an arrow?" a younger boy asked curiously.

"Without cutting your hand?" another piped up.

"Or shrieking when you let go of the arrow?" A rather cheeky boy spoke.

Amuenet nodded at all those comments. One boy raised his eyebrow, clearly disbelieving.

"And how did you learn? Who taught you?"

"I taught myself," Amuenet replied, "Clearly, no one ever offered to teach me any skills. I just looked on."

The others just stared at Amuenet as though she had taken on the appearance of a camel or something. Amuenet sighed.

"Would you like me to show you?"

The boys nodded eagerly and Amuenet bent to pick up a bow and arrow.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and attempted to grab the bow she was holding in her hand.

Amuenet caught the movement and jerked her hand out of the way. The bow fell onto the ground harmlessly.

"What was that for?" she snapped at Seth.

"Go now Amuenet," Seth said firmly, "This is strictly for boys only."

Amuenet glared at him angrily before turning and stalking off. Groans echoed behind Seth. He turned to meet the disappointed boys.

"Well? Carry on!"

0000000

A small, shadowy figure walked down a flight of stairs to a concealed room. Flames licked the walls greedily and died down after a while.

The hooded figure stood at the fire, meeting the gaze of another person standing opposite the flames.

The figure stuck a small hand beside the fire and chanted a spell in a foreign tongue. The flames pulsed as if alive and slowly turned a blinding violet colour. The flames rose from its original spot and flared, bathing the room in eerie purple light.

Slowly, the figure dropped its hands and watched as the flames changed back into their original colour and returned to their spot. The person standing opposite the figure spoke it a hypnotizing voice.

"Good…"

_**Author's Note **_

_Yay! I'm SO HAPPY! This is Gardevoir Mage by the way. I got a full scholarship into a private school! Yipeee! **Ahem**. Sorry about that little outburst. Anyway, thank you all the reviewers for helping us get past the 100 reviews mark! Grazie! Arigato! Xie Xie and thank you in all the different languages in the world!__ Have some cake!_

_As usual, our message is thank you reviewers and sorry that we can't reply here to your reviews! Sorry!_

_Big thank you to reviewers again! See ya all next time!_

**_Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari_**


	12. Treachery

**Soaring Over Nile**

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, we'll all assume you can't read. We only own our OC's and the story plot.

* * *

**_This Chapter is dedicated to ANAYAS-CREATOR, FreeAngel and Phersule _**

_Thank you all for always being there to support our stories!_

**Chapter Twelve: Treachery!**

_Morning… _

Atem strode in the courtyard, looking around the place. Everything seemed so peaceful-from the brilliant sky to the lovely pattern of bricks that made the walls of the courtyard.

Walking past an earthen jar, Atem was suddenly aware of a voice coming from inside the brown jug. He strode towards it. Yes…there was definitely someone giggling.

Atem peered inside and jumped back in alarm as a figure sprang from the jar like a spring and landed beside him. It was Mana.

"Good morning Prince!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "What are you doing?"

Atem smiled and restrained himself from correcting Mana. He smiled at the sight of Mana's enthusiastic green-grey eyes. As usual, Mahaado's young apprentice was dressed in her Egyptian skirt and top.

"Good morning Mana," Atem said, "What are **you** doing?"

"Well, Teacher was telling me to cast a binding spell but I-"

"Mana!" A highly annoyed voice came calling from the stairs.

Mana cringed and hid behind Atem as Mahaado came striding from the top of the stairs, wearing his usual attire.

"Greetings my Pharaoh," He said, bowing down to Atem and then glaring at the figure crouched behind Atem, "Mana! Come out!"

Mana peeked cheekily out from behind Atem.

"I am sorry teacher…"

0000000

Amuenet strode past a few earthen jars in another courtyard. The sky was a brilliant blue with not a cloud in sight. The beating Egyptian sun rained down on the place, warming Amuenet's arms and face with its heat.

Amuenet closed her eyes, feeling content with the day. Suddenly, as if waiting for its cue, voices flowed from the other side of the courtyard. Curious, she walked towards the noise.

There were three figures standing in a courtyard opposite hers. Amuenet smiled to herself. There were so many courtyards it was easy to get lost in the palace. Two of the figures she recognized as Atem and the High Priest Mahaado but the third was a girl, a little younger than herself with long, brown hair she didn't know.

0000000

Mahaado was scolding her.

"Mana!" he cried in frustration, "How many times have I told you to resume your training and instead, you go and play?"

"Sorry Teacher," The Mana, said, her playful, energetic eyes lowered, "I could not resist hiding. You know it is my favourite game!"

"It's alright Mahaado," Atem spoke up hastily, "She means no harm."

Mahaado bowed, his steel blue eyes still a bit disapproving.

"Very well my Pharaoh."

"Prince?" Mana asked, turning to Atem, "Can you play with me?"

"He is the **Pharaoh** now Mana," Mahaado corrected automatically.

"Oops! I am sorry-"

Atem shook his head. "I'm sorry Mana. My duties are-"

"I know! I know! They are **important,**" Mana pouted, "First it's Teacher who would not play and now it's you."

"Mana!" Mahaado said sharply, "Apologize to the Pharaoh at once."

Mana meekly apologized to Atem and suddenly, caught sight of someone else standing a little way apart from them as she turned her head away from Mahaado's piercing gaze.

"Hello!" she cried, waving at a figure watching the three.

0000000

Amuenet stiffened. Was the girl talking to her? Of all the people…

Reluctantly, she walked up to the three people gathered in the opposite courtyard.

"I'm Mana!" Mana said brightly, thrilled at the prospect of a new playmate, "I am High Priest Mahaado's apprentice! Who are you?"

"I am Amuenet," Amuenet replied, her tone slightly low and wary, "I am the third daughter of the Noble of Lower Egypt."

"Nice to meet you!" Mana said, beaming, "Have you met Teacher Mahaado or Prince-"

"**_Pharaoh_** Mana," Mahaado corrected again.

"Sorry Pharaoh-"

"Yes I have," Amuenet replied without missing a beat, "I met them two years ago."

Mana, undaunted by the formality of the meeting, rambled on.

"Can you play with me Amuenet? Can you?"

"Erm…" Amuenet hesitated, caught unawares, "I am not really sure…"

"We can practise magic!" Mana said, unaware of the fact that girls were not supposed to do those things except for Mana herself, "Or we can practice archery or sword fighting. Have you learnt any of those?"

"Oh yes," Amuenet said, her eyes brightening at the mention of fighting with swords, "I love to test my skill."

Her gaze lingered on Atem for a second and snapped back to Mana.

"I am not terribly talented. I bet you can't beat Prince-I mean Pharaoh though. He is very good," Mana said brightly, making Atem go red.

"Actually, I have faced him," Amuenet smirked, peering with interest at Atem's red face, "When I was fifteen. But he won."

"So **you** were the one Atem talked about! He said you were the best several times during the past few years! Although he beat you but he was talking about for days and-"

"Mana," Mahaado broke in, saving Atem from the embarrassment, "Would you mind…helping the stable girl saddle up horses?"

"Haquikah," Amuenet corrected, her tone suddenly monotonous, "The stable girl has a name."

"Ah yes," Mahaado said, looking slightly abashed by Amuenet's correction, "Haquikah."

Mana beamed and pranced off to the stables, leaving the three staring after her.

"Enthusiastic girl," Amuenet stammered, thinking of something to break the silence that lingered between them now that Mana was gone. The girl's enthusiasm had given her in quite a shock.

Amuenet's nature was usually cold and closed except with a few friends. Mana seemed to be the total opposite of her with a playful, optimistic attitude.

Atem smiled gently at the irony of the statement.

"She is always like that," he said, trying to break the coldness that seemed to linger around Amuenet.

Amuenet glanced at him with an unfathomable face. She then bowed to Mahaado, although rather stiffly.

"High Priest Mahaado," she said, acknowledging the High Priest.

"Greetings Amuenet," Mahaado said pleasantly and smoothly, "I apologize for my apprentices' behaviour."

"It is alright," Amuenet said hastily, although her tone caught a bit of wistfulness, "Though, sometimes I wish I were as carefree as her…"

"Perhaps," Atem murmured, gazing at Mana's retreating figure, dancing and jumping as if she had just been fed sugar in great amounts.

Amuenet stood awkwardly in front of the two and stared at the sky, hands behind her back. Mahaado and Atem glanced at each other, not sure how to start another conversation.

"So…how are things Amuenet?" Mahaado asked eventually.

Amuenet was about to answer when a screech sounded in the distance. Glancing up in alarm, Amuenet saw the shape of a bird, hurtling towards her.

Amuenet peered closely at the outline of the bird and with a thrill of horror, recognized it.

"Oh dear Ra…Paki," she whispered in horror to herself.

Abandoning Atem and Mahaado, Amuenet ran up to meet the flying bird. Paki caught sight of the girl and with a weary screech, fell from the sky and landed in Amuenet's arms.

Tied to Paki's leg by a tiny piece of string was a burnt scroll. Her heart pounding with a terrible sense of foreboding, Amuenet hastily untied the scroll and picked Paki up. Atem and Mahaado came running up to her because she had run a long distance.

"Please…get some water for Paki," Amuenet said, her eyes scanning the numerous wounds and burns on the falcon, "He is weak from dehydration."

Atem sent for a maid to run and get water and watched in concern as Amuenet untied the scroll. The girl's eyes scanned the scroll in horror and from the burnt piece of paper, fell a single, dried date.

Amuenet's eyes filled with shock, pain, confusion and hurt as feelings overwhelmed her like never before. Her complexion paled to a deathly white and her hands began feeling cold. It was too much to bear. With a cry, she fell to her knees and passed out.

Atem saw the movement and quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He knelt on the cold courtyard ground, the sunny day seeming much cooler as Amuenet fell against him, eyes still closed, face paling further. Mana came running anxiously as Mahaado ordered for specialists from the royal apothecary to come immediately.

Atem gently reached for the small bit of papyrus clutched in Amuenet's freezing hands. Mana looked at Amuenet with concerned eyes as Atem read the letter. For a second, he wondered how Amuenet could have read the note.

But then, his blood ran cold as his crimson eyes read the hastily scribbled note. **Anyone** could have understood it. The note was all written in Hieratic, the common language Egyptians used to communicate.

Atem guessed the person who wrote it had to be educated in order to learn to write. But it didn't matter. The content of the letter, alone, was enough to make him feel dizzy, although misspelt. He guessed the writer did not have time to check her letter

_Dear Amuenet,_

_By the time you read this, I will most likely be in the afterlife. Please do not weep for me my friend. I will never forget your kindness and no one in the village will. _

_O, Amuenet, treachery! Our entire village is in flames and people are scattering. Many have already died. It is the tomb robber Bakura who set our village on fire. He is looking for you! _

_I know not the reason but here's some advice: Never return to the village or Lower Egypt. Stay in Upper Egypt **always**. You were strong. You still are. _

_I have little time left. Lapis and Madu have already been burnt to death. I grieve for them. Jahi has gone too for he ran to save Asim and Dakarai from the flames. I fear the worst. I have hastily grabbed a bit of Jahi's papyrus and a pen so that I may write to you in my own hand. Paki will leave the ruins soon. Take good care of him for me._

_I will see you again someday in the afterlife. I pray to Ra and Isis that this letter falls into your hands first._

_Goodbye my friend,__  
Hasina_

Atem put down the parchment, his eyes full of pain and sympathy for Amuenet. He held her with Mana watching in sadness at her pale face until the doctors arrived with Mahaado.

"Get to her chamber immediately," Atem ordered as he watched the servants carry Amuenet away.

His heart ached for her even more.

0000000

In a darkened room, someone laughed…high and cold.

"Well…it has truly begun Amuenet," the person spat, voice filled with loathing, "It has truly begun…"

_**Author's Note **_

_Hehee…we are so evil. Burnt the village to the ground and killed Hasina **Reviewers: NOOO!** MWAHAHAHAAA! Anyway, warned you so beware! Hehe. In case you're wondering, this story is set some time **before** the actual Egyptian Memory Arc. _

_Who can take a stab (a guess) at who the hooded figure is? We won't answer yes or no. Just your opinion. Congrats FreeAngel, ANAYAS-CREATOR and Phersule! This chapter is dedicated to them (although it's a angsty chapter!) and please have a cake and balloon! _

_Thanks to all the other reviewers! Sorry that we can't reply!  
**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari**_


	13. Challenge

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer**- We don't own Yugioh at all. All we own are our OC's and our story plot so don't steal!

* * *

_**This Chapter is dedicated to FairyMage **_

_Thanks for giving us the advice we needed! _

**Chapter Thirteen: Challenge**

Priestess Isis stood next to her well of blue flames, eyes closed. Her hands were hovering near the Millennium Necklace as she tried to foresee the future. She felt the blue flames rising and then, it happened.

The Millennium Necklace glowed with pale gold light as Isis felt herself drawn to the future.

_A purple haze…Amuenet, standing in the middle of the haze…a golden light, piercing the dark violet clouds…and the outline of a gigantic, golden bird…and an intense white slash…_

The Priestess's azure eyes flew open, staring at the blue flame in horror. Was this to happen? Very…very soon…

0000000

The Noble of Lower Egypt frowned, eyes blearily focusing on the papyrus in the centre of his desk. Everything seemed so disoriented.

A violent coughing fit made him double over in pain as he struggled to regain his composure. Maids helped him to his bed as he lay, feeling his head burn up like flames…

0000000

Amuenet's eyes fluttered open.

Everything seemed so bright. Her head span and her eyes felt prickly and painful. She tried to sit up but her mind was suddenly hit with realization. The village!

Amuenet shot up from the bed she was lying on, starling someone who was sitting beside it.

"Halyma?" Amuenet asked, squinting as she tried to adjust to the brightness.

"You are awake at last!" Halyma exclaimed, jumping up and forgetting herself, "Are you alright Amuenet?"

"What happened?" Amuenet asked, her eyes confused.

"You fainted," Halyma said worriedly, "The Pharaoh, High Priest and his apprentice brought you here. You were unconscious and the Pharaoh told me to stay here with you."

"Does anyone in the family know?" Amuenet asked, her voice lowering, the idea of that possibility hitting her.

Halyma hesitated.

"No one…except…except…oh my lady! Except Hamilah and Omorose!"

Amuenet's blood ran cold.

"No," she hissed in horror.

"Yes," Halyma replied sadly, "I do not know how but I think they overheard the Pharaoh and High Priest talking about it. I think the High Priest and the Pharaoh were worried a lot about you my lady."

"I see…"Amuenet said slowly, "How much of the incident do Hamilah and Omorose know?"

"I know that they overheard the part about you fainting and also about the burning village. I believe that is all."

"Brilliant," Amuenet muttered darkly, "They'll never let me off this one."

Right on cue, the door burst open. To Amuenet's relief, it was not Omorose or Hamilah. It was Haquikah, looking anxious and frightened.

The little one hurried in, looking as though she had just seen a ghost. Immediately, Haquikah fell beside Amuenet's bed.

"Oh my Lady!" she cried frantically, "I heard you fainted and I thought-"

"Haquikah!" Amuenet exclaimed, "Anyone would I had died or something!"

Haquikah trembled. Her face was pale and ashen and her eyes were dark with memory.

"I-I dreamt this frightening dream," She said anxiously, "I dreamt…I was tied to a burning stake. There…there were flames…I felt the heat…but then…I woke. It…it seemed so real!"

Amuenet gazed in concern at the little girl. Poor Haquikah. Of course, Amuenet, herself, would have paid no regards to a dream like that but Haquikah was so young…

"It is alright Haquikah…"

0000000

Seth stared out at the beautiful sight of the Pharaoh's Pleasure Garden. Not even the luxurious foliage of the water reeds and the elaborate tails of the peacocks strutting around could make him feel any better.

He was weary and nervous. And when he was nervous, he was annoyed and snappish. Atem had told him about the incident previously. And Amuenet had been unconscious for nearly a whole day.

He felt bitter shame as he stared out. It was not like him to be worried to the point of collapse. He had barely slept, preferring to stay awake and gaze out at the stars. Amuenet was his friend. And he was not allowed to visit her.

He knew Atem was worried, possibly even more worried than Seth himself, but the Pharaoh had managed to keep his cool. He, as Atem's elder and as the High Priest, should do the same.

"Sir!" A messenger called as the boy ran up and bowing.

"What?" He snapped. He was not in the mood to talk.

"Priestess Isis and Priest Mahaado require your presence. They are due to see Lady Amuenet-"

"I heard you," Seth growled, so venomously that the messenger took a step back, as if worried the High Priest would turn his Millennium Rod on him.

Without another glance at the messenger, Seth was striding away, his blue cloak billowing out from his back.

0000000

Mahaado sighed deeply and stood patiently outside in the courtyard. Mana was having a harder time doing so. His young apprentice was bouncing up and down anxiously, eyeing the walls as if demanding it to show what Amuenet was doing now.

"Teacher?" Mana asked anxiously, "Will Amuenet be alright? Will she?"

"I believe so Mana," He answered wearily-it was the fourth time young Mana had asked him-and added, "It's too early to tell."

Mahaado fingered the little trinkets on his Millennium Ring absently, his steel grey-blue eyes fixed on the walls. Suddenly, he heard a sound to his right. His eyes slid over and he spotted Priestess Isis, her Millennium Necklace shining in pale golden light.

"Anything?" Isis asked. There was no need to explain further.

"We have not been allowed in," Mahaado replied.

The Priestess sighed and touched her Millennium Necklace, her cerulean eyes closing as she concentrated. Nothing happened.

"Have you seen Seth?" Isis inquired briefly.

"I have not seen him nor the Pharaoh," Mahaado replied, "The Pharaoh has locked himself in his chamber and Seth has been a living spirit, wandering here and there."

Isis's blue eyes were sympathetic.

"It has been hard for both of them. Amuenet is a close friend. Try as Seth may to conceal that fact, it's quite obvious"

She stopped as Seth came into view, indeed looking very pale. His blue eyes darted briefly at the courtyard before focusing on Mahaado and Isis.

"Any news?" He asked Isis in an indifferent tone, clearly implying any visions.

Isis hesitated, flashing back on the vision she had received earlier. But then, she shook her head and replied, "No. I'm sorry Seth."

She saw the man sigh and give a shake of his head and then look up, eyes veiled and unfathomable again. She was sorry to lie but now was not a time to add to Seth's burdens.

0000000

Atem paced worriedly outside his room, drawing out all the calmness he could. He was not allowed to see Amuenet yet. Deep down, he knew he was being impatient. Seth was just as anxious to see her and yet, his cousin was behaving placidly. He had dismissed every person in the room.

Atem sighed and closed his eyes briefly in frustration. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this terrible aching worry he felt every time he saw Amuenet in danger? Why did he recieve this feeling of foreboding every time he laid eyes on her? And when she smiled, he felt a sense of care for her.

She was his friend. A very good friend at that. But he never felt that way towards Mana or any other friend at the palace. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear a pathway his hazy thoughts could take.

Sighing, he resumed his restless pacing. A knock on the door brought him to his senses. Isis, Mahaado, Seth and Mana all entered, looking sombre.

"My Pharaoh," Priestess Isis said in her clear, calm voice, "Shall we visit Amuenet?"

0000000

Amuenet stared into space, feeling a sense of calmness seep through her, slowing her racing nerves and making her feel in control of her emotions and thoughts.

A gentle sound of footsteps brought her wondering.

"Someone's coming," she said quietly to Halyma and Haquikah.

Just then, the door opened and Mana bounded inside. Behind her were Mahaado, Seth and Isis, wearing their respective Priest's garbs. Following them was Atem, in his usual, luxurious Pharaoh's attire with a royal purple cape.

Amuenet felt something creep up her neck and settle on her cheeks. She felt very embarrassed so many people were here to visit her and felt unworthy of their attention, particularly the Pharaoh's.

"Amuenet!" Mana said worriedly, "Are you okay? The last thing I saw was you with your eyes closed and holding a-"

"Mana!" Mahaado interrupted wearily. His apprentice stopped blabbering and fell silent.

"Are you alright Amuenet?" he asked Amuenet gently, "Do you want me to locate your family and tell them?"

"No!" Amuenet cried, a tremour of fear passing through her eyes, "I mean…no thank you High Priest Mahaado. They-they would not care anyway."

Mahaado stared in shock at her and the same expression was mirrored on Mana's face. None of them could imagine a family who didn't care if their child was hurt. The High Priest glanced at Atem, who had a grim look on his face and to Isis who gazed at Amuenet sympathetically.

"Lady Amuenet…" Isis began slowly

Right on cue, the door burst open. Standing there were two girls. Omorose and Hamilah. Both were sporting identical furious looks at the sight of the visitors. Omorose nudged Hamilah and they both strutted into the room like two arrogant peacocks.

Atem glanced at Amuenet. The girl had tensed and her eyes flashed as she glared at the two sisters who were dressed in Egyptian finery with their hair smooth and shiny. Amuenet, herself, looked no different, although her dark hair was smooth now and she was wearing a simple white Egyptian tunic.

"Omorose? Hamilah? Is there anything you request?" Amuenet asked, her tone forcefully polite.

"You fainted?" Omorose asked incredulously, her voice every arrogant and resembling a lioness who had its prey in its teeth, "You **fainted** when you heard the village was destroyed sister?"

"Yes, I fainted."

"Why do you care if the village was destroyed?" Hamilah countered.

"Why do you two care what I think about the village?"

"We **are** your sisters Amuenet," Omorose said smugly. And Amuenet fell silent. There was no denying that.

"You're not fit to have so many visitors Amuenet," Hamilah said mockingly, trying a new thread to get to her sister, "I thought you hated having friends. Trust is a trap I though you always said."

"I believed that," Amuenet said quietly, "I do not deny it. But that was before I met these **decent** people."

"The only people you belong with are the fools running the stables," Hamilah exclaimed.

Amuenet glared at Hamilah, eyes flashing angrily, daring the other girl to make a move. Unknown to Amuenet, Haquikah stiffened and paled further.

"Which is more than you could say," Amuenet said dangerously, her tone icy.

"Do you honestly believe you are better than me Amuenet?" Hamilah challenged, "Do you really think you can beat me? When I have all the money and beauty while you are left with ashes and your mother's corpse?"

Amuenet's eyes flashed icy cold. "Do not even try," she whispered.

Hamilah walked to Amuenet's bed and Amuenet stood shakily beside her bed, facing Hamilah. Amuenet faced her half-sister, eyes flashing in rage.

"Prove it," Hamilah challenged, her eyes sparking fire.

"Why?" Amuenet asked, her eyes scanning Hamilah's, "Is it because you believe I was supposed to be the older one? Is it because you don't want people to like me?"

Honey-coloured eyes scanned the room. Amuenet's eyes snapped back to Hamilah.

"Or…is it because you believe me to be a threat in your plan to marry the Pharaoh? I believe Father said only we were applicable. Do you consider me a threat?"

0000000

Atem froze at Amuenet's last comment. Immediately, questions of doubt and shock began buzzing in his mind. Was he to marry one of the three daughters of the Noble? Did Amuenet know something? Did Hamilah know something about Amuenet?

0000000

Hamilah faced Amuenet in bright, jealous anger. It was as if there were only two people in the room and everything else was just a shadow. They spoke, only addressing the other in a tone of forced calmness.

"I know you do consider me a threat," Hamilah hissed, "You like the Pharaoh yourself. I know you do."

Amuenet faced the accusation calmly.

"I do not like him the way you do Hamilah. He is a friend. You, on the other hand…"

0000000

Atem felt doqwnright uncomfortable. So many secrets were being revealed! So many things he didn't know! He stole a glance at the other people in the room. Seth and Mahaado looked deeply troubled by the conversation. Mana looked confused. Isis looked calm but a frown was apparent on the Priestess's face.

0000000

Hamilah glared daggers at Amuenet, who glared back at her sister, unable to contain her emotions any more.

"Your time of death has come Amuenet," Hamilah hissed, "You will fight to survive. There can only be one of us."

Amuenet closed her eyes. Pictures of flames and screaming filled her head.

"I will not spill blood Hamilah," she said quietly, "But, yes, I will face you."

The two turned to go, eyeing the other in a curt manner.

"Wait! You cannot!" Atem shouted. There was no way he was going to allow bloodshed in his palace!

Seth and Mahaado blocked him from escaping. Atem struggled but he did know that no matter what he did, it would not change. He had the authority, of course, to tell them to move aside but he didn't. Isis faced him.

"You must not my Pharaoh," she said worriedly, "This is something we cannot choose to change. We can only witness."

_**Author's Note **_

_This was a relatively boring chapter but all the action will come next time. Long chapter it will be! Congrats to FairyMage for being our dedication reviewer!_

_Please review and we'll update ASAP so you won't be hanging on your toes waiting. But can we please have at least 6 reviews guys? We appreciate your co-operation so much! Since has created a new system for review replies, all the review responses shall be deleted. _

_Review responses will still be written in **Pools of Thoughts**. Thanks people!  
**Ethereal Light**_


	14. Keeping the Light

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer- **We don't own Yugioh

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to Aurorablu  
**__Thanks for always sticking by us Sierra even though you may not have been really into the show/book!_

**Chapter Fourteen: Keeping the Light **

Amuenet drew her blade. Hamilah faced her. The whole palace was silent. Atem sat on his throne, deeply troubled. Seth, Mahaado, Isis and the other High Priests, who had all been called, watched by his side.

Atem could tell Akunadin and the older, more respectable High Priests were displeased by Amuenet and Hamilah's behaviour in the presence of the Pharaoh but he, Atem, had silenced the disapproval. He was anxious to see what would happen.

Haquikah and Halyma watched by one corner. For some reason, Haquikah was huddled beside Halyma, almost trembling. Omorose stood beside Hamilah, eyes gleaming.

Hamilah closed her eyes and felt dark magic reaching her body. Purple smoke began flaring from her fingers.

Priest Shada flinched. "I sense a dark monster inside her mind," he said.

Atem's eyes widened in shock and he turned to Shada and back to the opposing girls, standing in the courtyard like they were holding a shadow duel.

"Oh no…"

"What is it Pharaoh?" Mana asked anxiously for she too had come to watch the duel, "What? What?"

"Silence Mana," Mahaado said in a hard voice, "We must watch. I'm just worried that Amuenet would have a disadvantage should Hamilah use the monster Shada senses."

Isis agreed. "We do not know whether Amuenet possesses a ka at all."

Atem felt a terrible sense of foreboding as he watched the duel begin.

0000000

Amuenet faced the purple haze. Her eyes scanned the area but Hamilah was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Omorose. Amuenet realized, with a thrill of horror, that this was a monster than could not be destroyed physically.

Hamilah's shrill mocking laugh filled the place as a flickering image of the girl appeared in front of Amuenet like a spirit.

"Hamilah!" Amuenet shouted, mind filled with a sense of repulsive horror, "What have you done?"

"Me?" Hamilah laughed, her voice echoing and reverbrating off the walls of the courtyard, "I have done nothing. It is what you have done!"

"What have I done to you Hamilah?" Amuenet demanded, feeling a trickle of fear invade her previously confident demeanor.

"I sold myself to darkness," Hamilah said, not exactly giving the asked question a reply, "It gave me strength."

"Why would you need strength Hamilah?" Amuenet asked angrily, "All my life you have always been the dominant one!"

"Not true," Hamilah spat bitterly, "We were born two days apart. I was never paid attention to. But you…father loved you more than anything. I realized I could not get what I wanted through good. I sold myself to evil. Through it, I learnt to fight and become powerful."

"And what happened to Omorose," Amuenet demanded, realizing her other half sister had vanished.

"I absorbed her power," Hamilah hissed, as though this was the most obvious thing in all of Egypt, "With our combined strength, your death is guaranteed!"

Amuenet felt the smoke swirl around her and push her down so she was in a half bow. Her mind was throbbing painfully but she felt unnaturally calm for someone in this situation, as if a clear decision had already been made for her.

"You have chosen the wrong path Hamilah."

Amuenet felt her eyes heat up and start throbbing. Her body started trembling as though experiencing a fit. She felt herself being lifted from the ground, as if drawn by forceful strings attached to her dress.

0000000

On the ground, Shada abruptly collapsed, as if drawn by some invisible force, his Millennium Key flashing in strong golden light. Isis, Mahaado and Karim quickly helped him up.

Shada cried out, his blue eyes panicked and strange, "There is strong power coming from somewhere. I cannot-"

He did not have to finish the sentence. Everyone looked up at Amuenet, standing in the middle of the purple shroud.

Golden light surrounded the girl's body as her eyes glowed with bright light, consuming her whole body. The light flashed gold, orange and red, shifting between the three colours. Amuenet had been lifted off the ground and now resembled a burning flame.

"Amuenet!" Atem shouted worriedly, his face illuminated by the light.

He did not know what was wrong but Amuenet definitely did not look normal. Golden light, tipped with white shone through the girl, blinding him in his spot on the throne. He shouted out and covered his eyes. Everyone else had fallen to their knees or covered their faces with their hands to prevent themselves from losing their sight.

Through the little shadow of her elbow, Isis gasped to herself.

_Could it be what she had seen in the vision?_

0000000

Amuenet cried out in pain. Her head felt like it was on fire, engulfing the whole of her mind in flaming-hot fire. She felt something huge shift away from her body. Panic gripped her heart as she felt white-hot flames shroud her mind in a blaze of light.

Something shot out from thin air and attached itself to her throat. Shrieking in shock and pain, Amuenet gripped the thread tightly. Her eyes couldn't even make out the huge monster that hovered in front of her.

0000000

There was a shrill call of a bird. Amuenet's body flashed in light and a golden bird made out of flames erupted from the girl. Atem gaped at the sight. The golden bird turned and faced the purple haze.

Now, Atem could see the bird clearly. It was a golden colour with red, orange and dark yellow feathers trailing to make a plume of feathers, making a colourful and elaborate tail.

A crest of curled strands was at the top of the bird's head. Giant wings, tipped with a red bit of the feathers, were spread. A bright golden eye gleamed from the dark frame of the bird's eyelashes. Atem had never seen a giant ka like that before. It was…a Phoenix.

0000000

Amuenet felt a thin snaky strand grip her neck and cried out in alarm. She struggled to wrench it out from her throat, mind blazing in confusion and panic.

0000000

On the ground, Atem had stood up and now saw a thin golden thread connected to Amuenet's throat. He frowned and followed the strand. It linked…to the golden bird!

He noticed Amuenet struggling to rip the thread from her throat. Mind blazing in sudden understanding, Atem stood up, ignoring the cries from Seth and Mahaado and shouted, "Amuenet! Do not rip the thread! It's a lifeline!"

The golden bird shuddered for a second as Amuenet hesitated at the sound of his voice. Everything was a mass of confusion. Hamilah took this chance to strike with her purple cloud.

The fog writhed and twisted into the shape of a smoky hand before grabbing the phoenix's throat.

Shrieking in pain and confusion, the phoenix dislodged itself clumsily from the hand. The smoky hand had dissolved into the air. But the Phoenix's movements were clumsy and awkward, as if two forces were tugging at it, affecting its ability to function properly.

With a final desperate screech, it lowered its head and covered its body with its gigantic wings. A semi-transparent white shell formed around the Phoenix and Amuenet and protected it as the purple haze struck again and again.

0000000

**Amuenet's POV **

I felt myself being pulled into darkness but felt warmth emitting from somewhere up ahead. I walked forward and there I was.

Everything was a mass of golden haze and I saw a golden bird. The bird's red, golden, brown eyes locked onto my own. I felt myself unable to pull away.

_**Amuenet. Please do not fight against me!** _The phoenix's desperate words echoed in my mind in a mixture of words and music.

In the confusion and haste, I did not question how it knew my name.

_Why not? _I responded fiercely, not knowing how I was doing it. Somehow, I seemed to be responding in notes of mixed words and music. My heart was blazing in confusion. _I just found out I had this phoenix inside me and now you would like me to help you?_

Yes. You must co-operate with me so we can destroy your sister's evil. I have used some of your energy to create a shield of light around us as we speak but it will not hold for much longer.

As if it knew, the walls around me shuddered as I felt a sort of fist rack the place. Energy drained from my body and I gasped, falling to my knees. I struggled to stand up again.

_What do you want me to do? And who are you?_

_**I am the golden phoenix. I am your ka.**_

_Ka? What is that? _

_**The spirit inside your mind. We must work together to defeat Hamilah's wickedness.**_

_So what do I do? _

**_You must be of light to defeat your sister. You must put all your trust in good heart and justice._**

_Goodness and justice haven't really paid off well for me. I do not know if I can believe well._

**_Have you not made friends with goodness? Have you not become compassionate with the villagers?_**

_Yes. And 'goodness' just destroyed my village too…_

The walls shuddered more violently this time as the shield began to break up. I felt strength leaving my body as the walls clumsily repaired themselves.

_**Just believe in goodness and light Amuenet. You will be fine!**_

_But…but wait!_

Why did the phoenix have to leave me then with eons worth of questions still buzzing around in my head?

The voice faded just as the walls completely gave in. I felt some energy return as the walls shattered into small, golden shards. I saw my phoenix. It hovered in the air in front of me, looking at the purple haze.

_Goodness. Light. Justice… _

I felt something seep into my body as I tried to put all the wonderful things that had happened to me after believing in light.

It helped but my mind kept flashing back to my mother, dead on her bed and a vivid image of the village going up in flames. Sweat broke out on my forehead as I felt a painful hit on the side of my face.

_Light…Justice…Goodness… _

They just were not working! My mind just kept reminding me of the terrible events I had experienced…

_I was ten-years-old, crying for my mother as her body lay on the white sheets…_

_"Mama! Please don't die! Don't leave me!"_

_"My dear Amuenet…take care…believe in yourself and you shall be fine…"_

_Her body stilled and I saw myself weep, innocent brown eyes filling with pain…**Flash**_

_Omorose and Hamilah were teasing me as I tried to lift my huge bowl of leek soup…It shattered and I was sprayed with soup…Omorose was laughing…Hamilah was pointing at me as I tried to clean the mess up…their mocking voices echoed in my head…_

_"Servant Amuenet! Servant Amuenet!" **Flash**_

_"Take that and that you disobedient girl!" my father's voice rang out furiously as he lashed me with his whip…_

_"Father!" My past voice rose to a high, painful shriek, "Please! Please…"_

_I saw my twelve-year-old self; lying on the ground, blood seeping through a cut in my face…**Flash**_

_**NO!** I cried to myself as I struggled to maintain the positive thoughts that were slipping away from my mind…_

_Then, my heart began shouting different words as I forced my mind to think something else. My mind flashed back on different memories…happy memories…_

_"Good girl Amuenet!" My father's voice said gently, not bitter nor hard, with just the right touch of father's love. A five-year-old girl ran up to him as she hugged him tightly._

_"Father!" my younger self cried, voice full of light and love, "Father!"_

_I blinked away tears. What had fate done to that girl? What had destiny done to me? **Flash**_

_"Are…are we friends?" my hesitant voice rang out. Atem's face loomed into my vision. "Of coarse we are!" **Flash**_

_Haquikah's cheery laugh echoed around my head… **Flash**_

_"It is beautiful!" My voice flowed with wonder as I was vividly reminded of my necklace. **Flash**_

_"You have a special quality Amuenet…" Atems' words rang out in my mind, jolting me from my despair. **Flash**_

0000000

I felt my heart's words flowing into my mind, giving me renewed strength and I screamed them aloud, putting all my trust into them…

_Faith…Courage…Trust…Honesty…Friendship… _

I felt my words power my phoenix as it began to pulse…

**End POV**

Amuenet faced the shadow Hamilah and glared at the purple haze. Her honey-coloured eyes flashed gold, red and brown.

The purple haze wavered as Hamilah's spiteful voice filled the air.

**_So…you have a ka too…a powerful one at that…no matter…we will deal with it first._**

Hamilah's voice was suddenly triumphant. The evil girl called upon more dark power as it seeped to find its victim…

0000000

Haquikah collapsed at the side of the area, clutching her head in agony. Halyma tried in vain to help the struggling girl but darkness consumed the little girl's body, enveloping Haquikah in a shroud of darkness.

Then, Hamilah's voice, hypnotizing and deadly, filled the air.

_**Use your power child…you contain great strength and all we've practiced for we will use to kill Amuenet…give me your power!**_

Haquikah cried out as black streaks wrapped tightly around her. The girl's body began to shine a blinding white as a shimmering white-blue object was extracted from the girl. Amuenet felt herself shout out in terror as she saw Haquikah fall.

Then, a single black strand grasped the white blue orb and pulled it towards the purple cloud.

_I must get that orb… _

Amuenet felt herself lung forward and felt her phoenix grasp the orb in its beak. Amuenet smiled triumphantly but the smile was soon cut short as more black streaks shot out like whips, knocking the orb from the Phoenix's grasp.

Amuenet willed her phoenix to grasp the orb again and the giant bird obliged. They were working in tandem now and it made Amuenet feel things were a lot easier.

The phoenix flew forward, breaking several strands, and grasped the orb in its beak, securing it at the back of its mouth. Instantly, snakes of black power struck the Phoenix. Amuenet weaved and dodged, feeling invisible forces pelt at her.

They had almost reached safety now but then, a streak of dark magic, blazing in electric blue light, struck the Phoenix on the face. Amuenet felt a cut open on her cheek. She was hardly aware of the others at the side of the battlefield. Snaking strands of black wrapped themselves around the Phoenix.

She willed the Phoenix to return the orb to Haquikah's body. But the orb would not go. Amuewnet felt terror grip her heart as she saw the orb blazing in light but not returning to its owner.

"Haquikah!" She shouted desperately.

As if hearing her, the orb flashed in blue light, consuming the phoenix and Amuenet.

0000000

Atem stared at the phoenix and at the purple haze. What was happening in there? He felt something flash and looked down. His Millennium Puzzle was exploding with gold light, pulsing and vibrating like a living creature.

0000000

_Where am I? _Amuenet wondered. It was all a white haze.

Suddenly, Amuenet spotted a blue light coming from the swirls of white mist. An image of a little girl with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes appeared before Amuenet.

_Haquikah!_ Amuenet cried out.

The image of the girl smiled.

_**Amuenet…thank you for helping me through this… **_

_Through what? I do not understand! _

The image of Haquikah sighed. Her eyes grew sombre.

_**Hamilah and Omorose have taken me prisoner of their darkness. I see that now…it was not a dream…I hold power inside me Amuenet. Power that Hamilah wants. But I'd rather you take it Amueet. Please use the orb…it is the only way to defeat Hamilah**…_

_But…can I not return the orb back to your body? _Amuenet demanded, her eyes flashing with rage and hurt.

_**It has already gone too far. It cannot return. And it is like a life force to me… **_

Understanding blazed inside Amuenet.

_You are to die… _

**_Correct. No matter what you do, the orb cannot return to my body and heal me. But you must take the orb Amuenet. I do not know what Hamilah will do but she will kill you!_**

_No Haquikah! _Amuene exclaimed _I cannot live with myself knowing you died for nothing!_

_**I'm sorry** _The image of Haquikah turned and faded away **_I'm so sorry Amuenet…_**

0000000

The orb flared up and then died down. After a mere second or two, it had vanished.

"What…what happened?" Amuenet asked shakily.

She felt flames lick her arms and legs. She felt blue energy enter her body, pulsing like a heartbeat. Then, with a tiny flick of her hands, the flames glowed red and orange. Amuenet felt strength enter her body and the Phoenix as she faced Hamilah again, gathering her strength for one, final attack.

The Phoenix screeched, one single note. Then, its whole body flashed with golden light. Soon, the giant bird was a flaming ball of fire, hurtling towards the centre of the haze. There was a shrill cry of pain as the purple haze rose to a blinding reddish purple and faded.

Everything went white...

0000000

Atem opened his stinging eyes and looked around. Everyone had been blown to the ground from the force of the light. He looked around groggily.

Amuenet lay in the arena, her eyes closed. The purple haze and Hamilah and Omorose were gone. Atem got up and stumbled over to Amuenet. The golden bird had disappeared and Amuenet was unconscious. Atem searched around for anyone who was awake. Isis was, barely able to stand.

The High Priestess hurried over to help Atem and surveyed the girl with worried, azure eyes. Her Millennium Necklace flashed.

"It seems her ka is very powerful. She has little control over it," Isis whispered sadly, looking down at Amuenet's closed eyelids, "And one more life is thrown away…"

Atem glanced to the side of the courtyard where he saw the little stable girl, lying unconscious on the cold marble. He did not have to go nearer.

"She was the one who possessed the power?" Atem asked. He could not believe a little girl could hold something worth dying for.

"Size is not guarantee of power my Pharaoh," Isis whispered, "And power is not a guarantee of capacity as we have seen."

Atem lowered his gaze. It seemed Amuenet was constantly followed by pain and torture. What was she to know upon awakening that another of her friends had left her?

"What can we do?" Atem asked Isis, nodding at the fallen people, whom were all still unconscious.

"They will wake up," Isis said calmly, "But we must get Amuenet to her room. There is no telling what damage has been done my Pharaoh."

_**Author's Note **_

_Haquikah is killed. And yes, remember previously where there was a little bit on the darkened room where a little figure performed magic? That was Haquikah and Hamilah with Omorose. Haha! Not Bakura but he'll come in a bit later. Oops. Shouldn't have said that._

_Anwyay, thank you reviewers! And sorry again for not replying to them prominantly in the chapter.__  
**Ethereal Light**_


	15. Gentle Tears

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer-**We don't own Yugioh so don't sue. If you do, we'll all just assume you can't read. All we own is our OC's and the story plot. If you copy our story, we will come after you, hunt you down and sue you for plagiarism.

* * *

_**This chapter is dedicated to: My PenName is … **_

_Thanks for your consistent reviewing and congrats on getting an account!_

**Chapter Fifteen: Gentle Tears **

Amuenet shot up in alarm. Hamilah! She was fighting Hamilah! She heard a clanging of metal as she steadied herself. Where was she? Why was she here?

The linen sheets that covered her seemed plain and rough. Everything was dark.

_No! I cannot have died!_ Amuenet thought wildly.

"Halyma!" she shouted impulsively, "Halyma! Where are-"

Abruptly, a hand covered her mouth. Amuenet gripped the hand tightly, attempting to break the fingers. She tried to yell, but her voice was muffled.

"Please cease shouting Amuenet," a familiar voice said quietly, "You would not wish to wake the whole palace would you?"

Amuenet stopped struggling and strained to work out the voice.

"My Pharaoh?"

"I am sorry," Atem apologized and removed the cloths tied around Amuenet's eyes.

Amuenet glared at him. Atem noticed the colour of her eyes had changed again. Now, they were a mixture of brown and a bit of red with a hint of yellow. He had to admit to himself that they were rather beautiful, like an autumn leaf.

"Where am I?" Amuenet demanded as she struggled to stand up. She did not care about manners or respect right now. Come to think of it…when did she ever?

Atem chose to ignore that. It gave him some comfort knowing **some** people in the palace treated him like a normal human being instead of a king or a god. And so he answered Amuenet's question without any doubt of status.

"In your room. Isis suggested we put cloths over your eyes so they do not overheat."

"Overheat?" Amuenet asked, her annoyance giving way to anxiousness (Again, Atem chose to ignore the fact she did not properly address him-he did enjoy it), "What do you mean?"

Atem hesitated now, not sure how to go on. The door opened and someone answered Amuenet's question for him.

"Overheat. The temperature of your eyes rise rapidly and you could become blind from the excessive heat if it gets too hot."

"Seth?" Amuenet asked uncertainly as the person took a seat beside her bed. Yet, something plagued her mind.

_You are not supposed to address the Pharaoh OR the High Priest by their first names! Well, you called the Pharaoh properly but not Seth…no, no!_

Amuenet focused her mind on the current situation, shutting the annoying voice out of her mind.

"Who else could it be?" Seth asked irritably.

"Well, I was thinking it a gigantic monster with an irritated mind today," Amuenet remarked dryly and then took a deep breath, "What happened? In the fight? Who won? Where is Hamilah?"

Atem also took a deep breath.

"You prevailed Amuenet," he said finally, "But not by swords or force. You and Hamilah did not even use the swords. We...we saw your ka."

"My ka?" Amuenet questioned, flashing back in the memory of the Phoenix, "Yes…I know but what has my ka have to do with anything?"

"Everything," Atem answered quietly, "It defeated Hamilah for you. But Hamilah and Omorose…I think they died when you won the battle. They disappeared."

Amuenet's eyes widened at this. Was her ka really so powerful that it could take lives? Lives… A stab of pain hit her as she remembered someone else.

"Where is Haquikah?"

There was an eerie silence as Seth and Atem shot each other uncomfortable gazes. Seth took a breath but then let it out, not willing to tell.

So Atem, instead, took a breath and opened his mouth, preparing to tell her why Haquikah had to die and how deeply sympathetic everyone was towards Jarha and Amuenet, herself.

But all that came out was, "I'm sorry."

Amuenet lowered her eyes and spoke in a trembling voice, "So…I was not dreaming. She really did leave me…"

Again, all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

"So…three lives lost," Seth sighed, speaking for the first time as a gloomy silence settled through the room. Even the maids had left, "Haquikah…Omorose and Hamilah."

For the first time, a stab of guilt entered Amuenet's mind at the mention of her sisters. She did not mean to kill Omorose or Hamilah. For, although they were vile to her, they were still related to her. Was she to sink as low as her father for executing servants when they committed a small crime?

She remembered the inner struggle she had to endure. And Haquikah's sacrifice as well as Hamilah's jealousy and evil, reflected in her monster. Closing her eyes, Amuenet let the memories replay in her mind. She shuddered.

"You see, your ka is very powerful Amuenet," Seth said, taking over, "But it seems you have little control over it at that time. We saw you struggling. Was it because you had trouble controlling your ka?"

"I am not sure," Amuenet admitted at last, "I was struggling to keep the light in my mind…I wasn't sure what I was doing then. I kept remembering…terrible things…"

She stopped as the door opened and a breathless messenger ran in, eyes distressed and flaming with panic and also sympathy.

"Lady Amuenet! We need you immediately! Your father is suffering from a critical illness and we fear the worst!"

"And I thought the day would never come," Amuenet muttered under her breath and then raised her voice, "Very well. I will go with you!"

Casting a worried look at each other, Atem and Seth watched as Amuenet strode after the messenger and to the West Wing.

0000000

Her father looked so pale and ashen, dark circles around his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his breathing was shallow.

Neema, Eshe and Aziza were standing by the man's bedside, looking on. Eshe looked distraught. So did Aziza. But Neema looked indifferent and almost hard. Her dark eyes were shining with something Amuenet knew was not sorrow. And she did not understand. Omorose and Hamilah had been killed also. Was Neema really that heartless?

Amuenet walked slowly beside the bed and touched her fathers' clammy forehead. Before she had entered, she had felt almost happy her father was leaving this world but now…old emotions were coming back to her as if she were still only five or six summers again.

"Father," she said quietly, breaking the perpetual silence of death that lingered spookily over the Noble's bed.

His dark brown eyes, filled with pain, opened and focused deliriously on her. The eyes seemed to soften and then shine with some sort of inner light.

"Little one…"

His voice did not sound like his voice-usually so confident and strong with authority. It sounded weak and pleading, almost a whimper. Amuenet felt more emotions from the past return to her and then a sense of guilt and sorrow.

All her life, she had taken for granted the fact she had a father. Had he not provided her with shelter and food? And all that time…she never thought to say a thank you. But she never did…and she wasn't going to do that now. She could not totally erase the horrific things he had done to her. She just couldn't. He had beat her and shouted at her…she just couldn't forgive him for everything.

_This is not right! _She thought fiercely. Her mother had told her stories about forgiving and trust and how the person was supposed to forgive the other at his dying hour and then he would die a peaceful death, filled with love and the beauty of forgiveness.

What Akila didn't tell her was the pain and inner struggle with finally saying 'I forgive you'. Was the person to forget everything the other had done to her and then just collapse beside the bed and weep? No…Amuenet couldn't do it.

Then, it dawned on her that her father had called her 'Little One'. What was that?

"Father…are you alright?"

He seemed to sigh and then choked out, "No…little one, I am not well."

"Will you leave us?" Amuenet asked worriedly, feeling the naivety of a little child surfacing in her questions, "Father…will you leave us?"

His eyes focused blearily on her and then seemed to shine with regret.

"No Little One, I am always here…but my body will leave…yes."

Behind her, Eshe gave a strangled sob. Aziza was shedding silent tears and Neema looked paler than normal. But the woman did not weep. Amuenet knelt by her father's bed, peering at his deathly pale face.

"Father…don't leave," Her own voice came out as a whimper as she rested her head on the white linen sheets, "Please don't leave."

Suddenly, everyone turned as a messenger, dressed in a simple white kilt, rushed into the room.

"The Pharaoh and High Priest arrives!"

Neema, Eshe, Aziza, the maids, servants and Amuenet sprang up and bowed as Atem and Seth strode anxiously into the room for no one was in a higher class than the Pharaoh and neither was anyone higher than the High Priest-unless it was the Pharaoh himself.

The Noble struggled to rise but Eshe held him down. Atem walked and stood beside the Noble's bed and then bent down sadly at him. He wanted to bow but it would now be right.

"I am desperately sorry to hear of your illness Noble of Lower Egypt," Atem said softly, feeling sympathy well up at the sight of the man and his family…

"I am alright my Pharaoh," The Noble said and then went into a coughing fit.

Amuenet, to everyone's surprise, rushed up and then helped her father lie down and made him stop coughing. She gazed up and, for a split second, Atem saw her face. The face was haunted and ashen. Then, Amuenet looked down, stood up and bowed, retreating beside Atem and gazing down at her father.

"Why are you here my Pharaoh," She breathed.

"It is my duty to see all ailing people Amuenet-whether it be an aristocat or a servant," Atem replied.

The Noble stared at Amuenet and then beside her at Atem talking to each other, piecing two and two together. His eyes suddenly flamed with panic and shame.

"Eshe!" He rasped suddenly, making Amuenet and company jump, "Please notify Akunadin that my decision has changed! A-Amuenet will-"

But his efforts sent him into a more violent coughing fit and this time, he had trouble breathing. His eyes were screwed up in pain as maids, Eshe and Neema rushed to help. And then, Amuenet saw the blood. Oozing out from the Noble's mouth and onto his scarred hands.

"Father!" Amuenet cried, despite herself and then, without thinking, gripped Atems' arm in horror as maids and servants rushed in and out blocking her path and panicking as the Noble lost more and more air.

The Noble's eyes fluttered open for one last time and he managed to speak through ragged breaths of frenzied air.

"Eshe…Neema…Aziza…my sons…goodbye," He said softly. And then he faced Amuenet, seeing her flinch as she gazed upon his blood-splattered face.

"Take care Little One," He whispered, "Follow your heart and not your head…I will see you one day with your mother in the afterlife…goodbye…"

Then, he raised his voice as the last drop of life left his body.

"Akila…I am here…"

Amuenet looked on, stricken as she saw her father's eyes close and his breathing stop. She struggled not to cry and bit her lip. But her vision was getting blurrier. Another life lost…another piece of her heart was gone…

She was dimly aware of the sad silence that dawned on everyone and Atem gripping her hand. Then, slowly and depressingly, the servants departed and Eshe led Aziza away with Neema on their tail. Seth gazed on at the lifeless body of the Noble and then turned away.

Atem led Amuenet, who still felt shocked and was reeling, out of the room, still gripping her hand. He knew how she felt. They were both orphans now. He saw a drop of liquid splash on his tunic. And he felt shock as he saw Amuenet's eyes filled with tears.

But, somehow, he knew she was not just weeping for her father. She was weeping for both her parents and also the village and the inhabitants within it. She was also weeping for Haquikah. And the uncertainty hung in the air now.

And she was leaning on him, as if he were her last bit of support to hold her up against collapsing. She was shaking also, trembling as she held back howls of pain and anguish. He knew he had to be her guide now.

0000000

Neema watched Eshe leave with Aziza and at the lifeless body of her husband. She smiled inwardly with malice. But then, she saw Amuenet…with the Pharaoh. Her dark eyes narrowed.

**Hamilah** had been betrothed to the Pharaoh. And then Omorose. And yet, Amuenet was to marry the Pharaoh now. She felt robbed-robbed of her glory if one of her daughters had become the Queen of Egypt.

And Amuenet…the outcast of the family-the one who had brought shame and dishonour, was to get the prize. The woman felt deep, bubbling anger rise within her as a resolution, strong as steel, settled within her.

_Amuenet was not to marry the Pharaoh…she, Neema, would make sure of it! _

0000000

Walking slowly and with difficulty, Atem lead Amuenet to 'his' pleasure garden. But the whole place seemed so sombre and grey. Even the multicoloured peacocks seemed dimmer and more sad as they retreated into the foliage.

Atem sat Amuenet down on one of the reed chairs next to his own throne and sat on the golden throne beside her. She sat limply, not protesting and not talking. Her eyes were glassy and almost lifeless as she stared into space. And Atem knew she was not looking at her surroundings.

That made him feel frustrated and anxious. Seeing Amuenet without any resistance was like seeing a thief smile and hand out gold to young village children. It made him feel nervous and jumpy, meaning his nerves were strained and his temper was pushed to the boiling point.

But he struggled to calm himself. The last thing she needed was another protest or argument. And he was determined he, Atem, was not to be the cause of the argument. At least not now.

"Amuenet…" He was at a loss for words.

He could not find a way to express his deep sympathy for her and also tell her he knew what it felt like. And, gazing at her pale, haunted face, still reeking of dark memories, he knew he could not succeed in telling her. Not right now.

"My Pharaoh…Amuenet," A familiar voice of Mahaado called behind Atem.

Atem looked up as Mahaado came to a stop beside him, wordlessly gazing at Amuenet. Amuenet's eyes slid over to Mahaado as she nodded slightly in recognition before averting her gaze to the wall.

And Mahaado remained silent. A little bit of gratitude swept through Atem. He appreciated the fact Mahaado did not push Amuenet to tell him what had happened. And he also appreciated the way Mahaado respected Amuenet's condition and not ask obvious questions such as 'Are you alright?'

"Teacher Mahaado?" A hesitant voice called out from across the courtyard.

Mana shuffled up, looking sad and awkward for her usual bubbly self. Her grey-green eyes were lowed sadly and her dark brown hair was almost droopy.

Amuenet's eyes slid over to Mana as the younger girl made herself stand sadly behind Amuenet.

This time, not even Mana questioned Amuenet. And Atem felt another stab of gratitude wash through him at the way his friends were treating Amuenet. Amuenet seemed to know it too for she nodded, though ever so slightly.

And Mana and Mahaado knew. After a few more moments of depressed silence, Mahaado stood up.

"I bid you farewell Amuenet…my Pharaoh," He said, bowing as a sign of respect, "Mana…come. We shall continue with our lesson."

Mana opened her mouth, perhaps to protest, but a look from Mahaado was enough to make her fall silent. She scrambled up, bowing hurriedly to Atem and Amuenet, before trailing after Mahaado.

After a long silence, filled with nothing but stares into the sunset, Atem was called to attend a meeting with the High Priests. He was rather hesitant about leaving Amuenet in her current state but he had no choice. So he bade her farewell and reluctantly left with the messenger.

0000000

Amuenet looked out into the horizon, where the last, feeble rays of sunlight were fading from the murky blue sky. Another day gone…another life lost…

She sighed and stood up shakily, her legs unused to her weight after so many hours of sitting. She felt like this was her life, before so strong and sure and supporting what she believed in. But now…she was on her own. And left to confront all these new feelings. Before, she only knew right and wrong. Good and bad. Mean and kind.

But now…there was spite, jealousy, care, hidden compassion and all the feelings she was feeling now that she could not describe. Her heart felt painful-as though she had been running for miles-as it thudded loudly against her chest.

Keeping her gaze on the horizon, Amuenet slowly made her way to the East Wing, determined to stay strong. She was still strong. She was independent, unlike those brainless deities who practically needed maids and servants waiting on them hand and foot. She would think about the new feelings later. For even with them, she could still carry on.

She knew her place in the world. She could survive this without any help. That was what she had thought for almost every night since she was just ten summers, while her sobs lulled her to a restless slumber.

_But why did it not seem truthful anymore? _

_**Author's Note**_

_Wow…deep chapter people. **Shakes Head** It should be Romance/Angst. Anyway, here's another side to Amuenet: A more…weak side you could say. And Neema doesn't know the Noble didn't write down Amuenet's name in the first place (Check chapter nine for evidence)._

_Anyway, enough rambling and raving. Reviews from last time: A **WONDERFULLY BIG** thank you to you all and a **DESPAIRINGLY HUGE** sorry we can't write down responses now!_

**_Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari_**


	16. New Face

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer**- Does it seem like we own Yugioh? Of course not.

**New Characters **

**Athan- **Means Immortal

**Charissa**- Means Loving

**Alysa**- Means Princess

* * *

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Spirit Seer**  
You support and continuous reviewing is appreciated so much. Thank you!_

**Chapter Sixteen: New Face **

The sun had set. Night had fallen upon the silent garden. And Amuenet reluctantly stood up, shakily and trembling from the stiffness and cold. She half-stumbled into the brightly lit hallways of the palace as she made her clumsy way to her chamber. And she barreled into someone, again.

Picking herself up off the ground, Amuenet was startled to see a girl standing right before her. The girl was dressed in a sort of strange garb with a crown of flowers around her long, smooth dark hair. Her figure was like a willow tree, tall and slim.

The girl's olive coloured skin shone with a perfect complexion. Her arms were decorated by many golden jewellery and charms. And her eyes shone a shimmering sapphire blue, framed with curly, dark eyelashes. She was wearing sandals-finely crafted ones at that. And her face was gentle and calm.

"I am terribly sorry," Amuenet said awkwardly, suddenly aware of her tear-stained face and her messy, wild hair.

"It doesn't matter," The girl laughed, her voice like tinkling, bells, "I am Alysa. May I request your name?"

"Amuenet," Amuenet answered, feeling a little shadowed by Alysa's appearance. The other girl seemed to emit waves of perfection.

"It's a pleasure Amuenet," Alysa smiled, her face warm and radiant and her voice lilting delicately, showing tranquility and innocence, "Again, I am terribly sorry about the little accident. But I must go. I bid you farewell."

With that, she performed a dainty little curtsey and walked away calmly and smoothly, as though nothing had transpired the previous few seconds.

Amuenet stared after her. Who was she? Amuenet had never seen someone with that complexion and the accent before. She seemed like an Egyptian aristocrat only with a special appearance and a peculiar way of speaking.

Sighing, Amuenet turned the opposite direction. Perhaps Halyma could help her look proper again.

0000000

Deep in the shadows, Neema watched with satisfaction. This Alysa would certainly be the one the Pharaoh chooses. After all, if she, Neema, couldn't have the honour, no one else in the family should.

0000000

"My Pharaoh," Mahaado said, bowing down before Atem, "A visiting King has requested to see you. He has come with his wife and his daughter."

"Very well," Atem said, feeling himself speak wearily, "Let them come."

Servents opened the vast golden doors, bearing fine works of art, and three figures entered into the Throne Room gracefully weaving around the vast columns.

"Your majesty," The King said, speaking in fluent Egyptian language surprising Atem greatly, "I am King Athan and this is my Queen Charissa and my daughter Alysa."

The Queen and her daughter performed dainty curtseys and Atem acknowledged them, trying to be warm towards them. But an icy hand was gripping his conscience. He was worried about Amuenet. There was no telling what dangerous things she could be attempting.

He was jolted from his out-of-the-world state of mind by Akunadin's voice.

"It would be a pleasure to invite many of the families currently residing in the palace for a banquet this evening my king," The old Priest put in, eyeing Atem anxiously.

"Yes!" Atem agreed, instinct and the training he had underwent kicking in, "We shall organize it. Please feel free to retreat to your rooms."

King Athan stood and bowed deeply to Atem and his family hurried after him. Atem noticed Alysa's footsteps were light and dainty, as opposed to many other women.

But now was not the time. Atem immediately stood up and began organizing the preparations for the banquet.

0000000

"The Pharaoh has invited you to a Royal Banquet my lady," A messenger said, bowing to Amuenet.

"Thank you," Amuenet replied, her voice soft.

The messenger smiled hastily and retreated from her chamber. Amuenet sighed and stood up, running her finger down her normal linen dress.

"Halyma?"

"My lady?" Halyma's gentle voice sounded like Amuenet's own, "You called?"

Amuenet sighed deeply, her eyes downcast.

"Yes…there is to be a party. Please get me ready Halyma."

"As you wish."

Halyma was a little bit stunned by Amuenet's tone. It was not the strong, confident tone she had known so well. It was now wan and tiresome, sounding very old and tired.

Nevertheless, Halyma dressed Amuenet in her best white, silk dress with a golden diadem and several golden arm bracelets. Amuenet's face was adorned with kohl and ochre and she put on her sandals.

"Shall I accompany you there my lady?" Halyma asked anxiously, seeing her mistress about to kneel over.

"Thank you Halyma…please do so."

0000000

The banquet was set, complete with appetizers such as wine goblets, fruit and several little dishes of fish and meat.

Atem was already seated, upon Akunadin's urging with the six High Priests on either side of him. The guests were slowly trickling in, taking their seats and waiting for others.

Remembering what his father had taught him, Atem greeted each guest politely and reminded himself to be courteous to everyone. He noted that King Athan and his family took a seat beside Priest Akunadin, Alysa seated right next to the wizened Priest.

And he saw Amuenet enter as well, mingling with the other guests. He smiled inside, thinking back two years ago. He was hoping that other girl-the one whom he thought resembled a pig-did not sit next to her.

But when he saw her face, everything he had imagined of her-from the expression on her face to the way she sat and ate-fell to dust beneath him.

Her face was so pale it looked like a wandering spirit. He noted she was being supported by her maid. He watched, unable to do much, as Amuenet sat down quietly next to Mahaado and stare at the table with a blank and emotionless stare.

The banquet began as many exotic dishes were brought out. Atem spied the head of a calf, the gigantic foreleg of an ox from the farms, a plucked goose and some other fowl as the tradition in Egyptian banquets. He was also surprised to see that Amuenet had an unusual aura around her, something very different from usual.

Atem realized, with a confused jolt, that she saw eating just like Alysa-daintily and gracefully, quietly sipping her wine. He saw Mahaado engage Amuenet into a conversation but saw she had slipped out only seconds later.

"Amuenet seems…different," Seth murmured, leaning over to Atem so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Yes, very different," Atem found himself replying.

Before the Pharaoh knew it, everyone had finished and were talking and murmuring to each other. Atem had a sneaking suspicion they were talking about Amuenet and the unexpected death of the most powerful noble of Lower Egypt.

Akunadin, as planned, rose from his seat and clapped his hands three times. A long line of entertainment walked gracefully to the center of the hall.

Several were hired acrobat girls, dressed in silks and adornments. Some were dancers, weaving gracefully in and out of the line. Many were carrying typical Egyptian instruments; doing a sort of dance with their lyres, flutes, harps and drums.

The party immediately struck up a lively tune, completely changing the atmosphere. Guests started laughing and applauding as the acrobats performed sumersaults, back flips and other gymnastics. The dancers began dancing to the tune, the bells on their ankles jingling.

But, as Atem scanned the room for various people, Amuenet was gone. He knew this was to happen. And he was ready.

The Pharaoh quickly slid from his chair at the head of the table and retreated to the back of the crowd as they gathered to watch the performance. This was perfect. He made a mental note to thank Akunadin for the distraction and laughed quietly.

And he took this chance to quietly slip away, unnoticed by all but a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes, wide with confusion…

0000000

The loud drumming of the drums, the sharp tinkles of the bells and the strong laughter of the audience were more than she could and _would_ bear.

The merry laughter, some from cheerfulness and some from high spirits, were tormentful to her. Amuenet found it hard to believe the people could be drunk from diluted wine but it was right in front of her. Literally.

And added to that was the fact she was trying to be something she wasn't. She had **tried** to act like that princess-Alysa-but Amuenet felt she was being pushed into the wrong body.

The powering scent of the perfume cone on her head was making her dizzy. Air! She needed some fresh air! The incense and the perfume as well as the noise was unbearable.

After glancing around to check that people were preoccupied, Amuenet quietly slipped from her chair and into the shadow of night, so quietly, she felt like water, slipping out into the darkness…

0000000

She wandered here and there, not finding any place to sit and take a break. The darkness of the night was engulfing her in a suffocating mass of black, silent and still. She felt herself being squeezed, choked and pressured.

This could not go on. Amuenet didn't know what was happening but she could not keep walking. With a sigh, she felt her legs give way and felt herself collapse on the cold floor of the smallest courtyard in the palace, sitting in the light of the eerie moon…

0000000

This was strange. Amuenet was not in the courtyard where he expected her to be. He wandered around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her in one of the corridors. But he knew it was futile.

When Amuenet wanted to be fast, he knew she was as fleet as one of the antelopes from distant countries. Amuenet may not have been terribly polite but her experience and talent in stealth and fleetness were to be admired.

And the sense of helplessness crept into him. He knew it was useless to search for her. Sighing, he decided to retreat to his own special place, somewhere no one knew about…

0000000

Now she was actually resting her aching legs, Amuenet's eyes adjusted to the surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of courtyard, only it was as small as her bed chamber.

Several bits of ivy snaked up the stone walls. It was a queer construction, almost like a well, for the whole structure snaked upwards into the sky, leaving only the bright lght of the moon shining down on the place.

Amuenet guessed it had to be some sort of hidden area and a tiny tingle of delight crept into her. Her personality was not designed to be obedient. On the contrary, she felt delight at the fact she was defying several rules-as she liked to do.

But she still felt some remorse at herself for being there. And that remorse was to get many times stronger…

0000000

He had finally reached the destination, after several minutes of weaving in and out of the walls. Atem smiled to himself as he pushed open the little wooden door that was only one of the entrances into his little place…

0000000

She almost screamed as she saw a flap lift somewhere in the wall. Panic took over as she flattened herself against the opposite wall, staring incredously as she saw a familiar shape of triangular hair emerge from the flap.

"Atem?"

0000000

He froze as his name reached his ears, in that familiar voice. He almost stopped moving as he realized someone very familiar was in his private retreat. Atem crept up a little more and emerged from the flap, facing the person standing opposite him.

"Amuenet!"

0000000

She flinched as the sharp voice reverbrated along the walls of the place. Atem had never used that tone with her. But she had never referred to him by his first name either.

And, for the first time, she felt completely and utterly terrified. The fright was taken in, infecting her voice and her quavering figure. She was scared. Scared…of one of her closest friends.

_**Was he even a friend anymore?**_

0000000

His anger, his hurt and his shock were mingling. Not only had she discovered the one place in the palace only **he** knew of, but she had dared call him by his first name! The only other person in the world who referred to him as 'Atem' was his father!

His fury was rising, his temper at his boiling point. His fists were clenched, he felt his fury rising to his eyes…

"Why are you here?"

0000000

The sharp words and the fire, flickering and boiling in those amethyst eyes were almost too much. Her fright was consuming her, taking over and possessing her.

And then…the prickling sensation began to fire in her head, throbbing and boiling. Her head felt like it was on fire as she felt liquid gathering in her eye.

Swinging her head fiercely, she tried dislodging the tears gathering.

_**No! No! No!**_

But whatever she had hoped to conceal was gone now. The pain eased a little as she felt the drops of liquid leave her eyes. Drops…drops of weakness…of submission…and of obedience.

0000000

His fury stopped as suddenly as it came when the drops of liquid left her. He stared, in shock, as the tears came streaming down her face, splashing onto the cold floor. And his temper-the storm-eased slightly.

And it was then he realized that she was not the strong person he thought she was originally; the proud, independent girl she appeared. Inside, she was like everyone else; fragile and in need of something.

He walked toward her hesitantly, not knowing how she would take it. She fiercely rubbed her eyes as he approached. And a jab of guilt invaded him.

He had pushed her to appear strong. He and many others had pushed her, unknowingly and not meaning to, to be strong and confident. But he didn't realize that she was just the same, fragile and insecure. Perhaps even more than he was.

She glared at him, her eyes wavering and still moist. Atem felt another twinge of guilt and pity being shot in him.

"I-I'm not…I'm not…weak."

Her words were forced and determined but weak and fragile. And a tenderness he had never felt before invaded him. He didn't know what it was. It felt strong…very strong.

"Amuenet…" His words were quiet and hoarse, "You don't always have to be so strong."

**_Author's Note_ **

_Enter our favourite Mary Sue, Alysa! WOW! Teh fluffiness is getting to us! NYOOO! Sorry about the fluff at the last bit with Atem and Amuenet. **Holds hand out to receive flames** And sorry we haven't updated in such a long time but EP was at camp! Gomen! Sorry! (We're feeling Japanese today...) _

_**Thanks **reviewers, as always! Again, sorry we can't reply!  
Until our next chapter,  
**Ethereal Light**_


	17. Cracks in the Friendship

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **Erm…Yugioh is in the category of 'most wanted' list. We do not have anything on the 'most wanted' list. So we don't own Yugioh

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to ManaDarkMagicianGirl**

Thanks for your continuous reviewing!

**Chapter Seventeen: Cracks in the Friendship **

The moon was waning as a weak silver light was cast on the little well-like structure. Amuenet, still looking as if a gust of wind could knock her off her feet, stared at the spiky haired Pharaoh before her.

"You don't have to be so strong," His words were so gentle, so convincing…yet so hard.

"Why?" Her words came out an uncertain whisper.

Atem looked down. He could not explain the feeling he was receiving, somehow unable to put it into words. The deep feeling of mixed empathy and sympathy were almost too confusing to perceive, let alone voice aloud.

"Because…" His voice caught at the end and then continued, "I…I know you."

As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he felt ashamed. Here he was, the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt, unable to voice an opinion and a reassurance to one of his closest friends.

But her reaction was somewhat unexpected.

"You are…correct."

"What?"

She gazed at him, her eyes still cloudy with confusion but with a spark of the confident light she had possessed previously.

"You are correct…Atem."

He was totally taken aback. No one, except his father had ever called him Atem in his presence, let alone face to face. He felt his eyes narrowing and a bit of hurt indignation well up within him.

"What did you call me?"

0000000

His sharp, almost cold words brought her slamming back into reality. She was facing the Pharaoh of all Egypt and she was calling him by his first name. Not only was that disrespectful to the point of punishment, it was almost breaking the Egyptian law.

"I…I am sorry," She mentally slapped herself as her voice was released in the manner of a timid whisper.

She watched as Atem gave a sigh and sit down on the cold ground of the place, back against the wall. She knelt down beside him as well, feeling very self-conscious. She slid her eyes over to him, feeling very small and insignificant.

"I…I apologize my Pharaoh…I didn't mean to…"

He did not respond.

She felt a dull pain settle within the pit of her stomach, a sharp jab of hurt and anxiety. And, as usual, the pain writhed and reformed into anger. Hot, bubbling, boiling anger. Sharp, cold fury.

"Listen to me for once Atem!"

And as soon as those sounds left her mouth, she regretted it. It made her sound so selfish, so self-centered. How many times had Atem taken her seriously even when the situation was completely ludicrous?

Her face burnt as she tried to think of some way to take back the exclamation. But it was too late.

0000000

Atem's face froze as her last comment hit him. Rage and indignation flooded through him, causing his anger to rise up several notches.

And she knew it. Her eyes widened in shock and horror as she realized what she had said. For a second, they sat, staring at one another.

And Amuenet's mouth moved.

"Atem…just then…I-"

He glared at her through his crimson orbs, shining with fury. Then, he saw something he didn't want to see. Her eyes were bright with anger, but even with the dim light, he could still see shadows crawling into those brown eyes. Nevertheless, his stubborness wouldn't give in.

"You dare call me by my name?" He asked, his tone rising.

"You are selfish now!" She cried all of a sudden, her voice containing every bit of her rage and pain, "What happened to the caring and kind person I knew two years ago? Now you are merely a haughty, selfish, cruel ruler, not much different from my father!"

He froze.

0000000

All her misery and pain had turned into anger. Her pain with the deaths of all the people she had thought were friends. Her miserable feeling of inferiorty compared to Alysa. Her strong and stubborn will and her temper all poured out into several insults, not much in quantity but deadly.

0000000

Incredulous shock and anger was building within him. How **_dare _**speak to him like that? Did she suddenly forget he was the **Pharaoh** of all Egypt, capable of beheading her right there on the spot or exiling her? Anger fought its way through all his confusion as he heard her last few insults.

"You never listen to me! Now, it is always Alysa this, Alysa that! You-"

_**Amuenet...how could you be so selfish!**_

The sentence was left unfinished as thehe stood up angrily and strode out of sight quickly and furiously, his shadow becoming darker in the light of the moon…

0000000

Amuenet felt her eyes close as she felt the burning sensation of tears attack her eyes yet again. She felt herself slump against the wall of the structure, deeply and sorrowfully, calling a silent plea to the angry Pharaoh who had just left her.

0000000

_Can you not take me seriously for once?_

That was a complete lie. He felt burning anger threatening to spill out as he neared the Hall. How many times had he helped Amuenet even when she seemed to be half-mad? And now, she was asking-no-_exclaiming_ if he could take her seriously _for once_!

He was so angry. He wanted to just retreat in his chamber and send everyone away. He wanted to be alone. But that was not so. As a Pharaoh, his duty was to bear his pain inside until his duty was done.

"My Pharaoh?"

A gentle, melodious voice called to him from the other end of the corridor. For a split second, he thought, and hoped, it was Amuenet. But it was Alysa.

She stepped out daintily from the shadows, her perfect, heart-shaped face bathed in the golden light of the flames that lit the corridor. She was wearing a garb that Atem had come to know as a typical Roman dress.

"Alysa," He acknowledged the girl more stonily than he first intended.

She immediately looked hurt and he felt his temper ebbing away. He had no right to frighten her like that. Quickly, he took several deep breaths and put on a fake smile for her.

"I apologize. Is there something you want assistance with?" He asked.

"No, Pharaoh, there is not," She replied, looking slightly embarrassed, "It is just most of the guests wish to retire to their chambers. They are waiting for you…"

It took all he could to not utter a profanity. How could he have forgotten? A sly little voice was saying a certain **someone**'s name but he ignored it. Smiling a little at the girl, he strode to the dining hall, feeling very embarrassed.

000

The moon was waning. Amuenet felt herself get up stiffly and walk zombie-like toward her chamber. She had no wish to return to the dining hall, filled with drunk, barbaric people and an angry Pharaoh.

Her footfalls echoed gloomily ontop the cold floor. A light breeze pricked at her hair, throwing it around until it was unruly and wild again. Amuenet kept walking.

Something was not right. She could not shake off the unexplainable feeling she was being watched. Her footsteps quickened. She desperately wanted Halyma or even Seth or Mahaado. _**Someone**. _

Her breathing grew heavier as she steered herself around the corridors, all sense of direction lost. Now, she only wanted one thing-she needed to get back to the noisy dining hall. There, she could melt into the crowd.

The dim light grew stronger as she neared the noisy place. Somehow, it had grown quieter and she could pick out one voice. Blindly, she stumbled into the hall, amidst bewildered and alarmed glances from other guests.

The voice stopped. Amuenet was suddenly horribly aware of the fact many eyes were upon her and many faces were barely suppressing mirth. There was complete and utter silence in the hall as Atem stared at her.

0000000

For a second, both their eyes locked, sharp, cold amethyst eyes and nervous, defiant light brown eyes. A little sliver of understanding passed through them as Atem felt his instinct kicking in; he had to get Amuenet out from the mess.

"Ah yes, Amuenet," He found himself saying loudly, over the frenzied whispers of the guests and servants, "What report have you for me this time?"

He prayed…hoped she would understand. And she did. He saw her bow quickly and them smooth out her dark hair.

"My Pharaoh, I believe there are more bandits scouting the area," She said in a clear voice, subtly expressing her gratitude, "Further investigations should be made."

He silently thanked her wits and then turned to Mahaado, who was looking slightly confused at this peculiar exchange.

"High Priest Mahaado," Atem addressed formally, his violet eyes deliberate, "I believe you shall send scouts to search the area based upon my lady's observation."

"Uh…yes! Of course my Pharaoh," Mahaado stammered, completely caught off guard, "It shall be carried out."

"My thanks to you Mahaado," Atem said, smiling in relief, "And now, I shall please bid you all a good night."

He smiled and bowed before sitting back down, amid some scattered applause. Slowly, the feast ended and guests began walking off in all directions. Sighing, Atem remained where he was, staring outside into the moonlit night.

"Uh…Pharaoh?" A tentative, feminine voice asked at his side.

Swiftly, he turned and met the light brown eyes Amuenet possessed. She looked distinctly embarrassed and slightly apologetic.

"Amuenet," He acknowledged her stonily.

She looked down, her eyes lowered, and whispered something inaudible.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked in a slightly raised tone.

She paused and then looked directly at the ground.

"Thank you."

Her almost silent whisper caught him off guard and he was further bewildered as she turned and half ran from the room. The Pharaoh put a hand on his cheek and was startled as his fingers spread a tear, running down his cheek.

_**Author's Note **_

_We've deleted the review responses from the first chapter and the others are soon to follow. We're very sorry but we'd rather not see the responses than the entire story. Our website has it's own forum but so far, we've been the only people to visit. Bring the visitor's number count higher anyone? _

_And thank you all for the reviews! We still need six more reviews to get up to two hundred! Make two authors **very** happy girls? Please? Anyway, the chapter was relatively short so we're really sorry. Adn what is Atem feeling?_

_And there are cracks starting to form in their relationship. So do any of you still think Amuenet sounds like a Mary Sue? She is just like everyone else-she makes mistakes and such. So selfish. **Shakes head. **But enough rambling. We will update the website more often so please keep checking back! More details in our bio. _

_Thanks people!_

_**Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage**_


	18. Horrors Await

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer- **We will never own Yuigoh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Kariah  
**Congratulations on being our 200th reviewer!_

**Chapter Seventeen: Horrors Await **

Feeling as though her heart would burst in a swell and jumble of emotions, Amuenet almost staggered into her chamber. It was thankful the chamber was deserted as she collapsed on the floor, weary and frustrated.

Upper Egypt was becoming a torment. So many haunting memories were taunting her. The spirits of her family and the people she had cared for the most. Tears fell thick and fast into her lap, clouding her vision and making the room go hazy and disordered.

How she wanted to end it all right there and now! Her shoulders were aching, her legs were screaming with pain and her arms were shaking. She wanted to collapse…and never wake again! Oh, the agony it was causing her.

Her fists clenched. Her legs wailed in agony as she struggled up and half-limped to her bedside. Her hands felt around blindly for the knife she always kept with her in her dress. She found the golden hilt of the deadly object.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as, closing them, she bid farewell to everyone left. Her hands shook in fear as she raised the knife to her neck. But suddenly, the air seemed to explode with a flurry of screeches and feathers.

The knife dropped to the floor with a clang of metal against marble. Amuenet straightened up, wiping a little trickle of blood that flowed down her wrist. All the knife had done was slit her wrist. But perched on the bed, with his wings folded, was…Paki!

With a bolt of shock, Amuenet remembered Hasina's falcon had brought the note with him, telling of the destruction that plagued the village of Lower Egypt, and she had sent him away to be cared for. Had he been healed?

The falcon's stern, golden eyes peered, unblinkingly, at the girl. Paki knew her but Amuenet was not sure how the falcon would react. Extending one hand cautiously, Amuenet walked slowly to the falcon.

Paki fluttered a bit and flinched as Amuenet touched his wings with her hand. He looked warily at her as she began stroking his head. But then, with a flutter of wings, he took off through the window.

Amuenet stood there, feeling her heart sag with disappointment. She had been so confident Paki would accept her again. Self-disgust welled up within her, a shameful voice that also reeked with anger. Of course! Paki had been much worse off than her, having actually witnessed the fire. How could she have been so selfish, wallowing in her narrow-minded self-pity? Paki needed to trust her again. But how?

As she was pondering those thoughts, a maid of Neema entered the chamber.

"Lady Amuenet," The maid said, bowing to Amuenet, "The Lady Neema would like to see you in her chamber."

"Thank you," Amuenet replied automatically and, with a heavy heart, left her room with the maid.

0000000

Neema lay in the vast chamber that was her place of residence for the stay. Her maids offered her food, water and music as she relaxed. Amuenet was surprised to see that Aziza and Eshe had come as well.

"My relatives," Neema said formally, sitting upright again, "It has come to my attention that we are occupying much of the space in the palace."

Amuenet felt confused. Much of the space? The palace had many dozens of chambers and they were only occupying four at the moment.

"So I think we should return to Lower Egypt and burden the Great Pharaoh no longer," Neema concluded dramatically.

Amuenet found herself rolling her eyes. _**Great** _Pharaoh? Whatkind of a Pharaoh **was** Atem anyway?

"I will arrange forguards and maids. We will depart by tomorrow," Neema said, looking directly at Amuenet, "Although I am sure **some** of us would not want to leave, duty calls."

Some sort of contemptuous happiness was welling up within Amuenet. Let Atem sulk in his foolish palace. She was going back to her homeland.

"I will go," Amuenet said firmly, glaring at Neema, "On the condition Father's stallion is mine from now on."

_After all _Amuenet thought in satisfaction, _I should be able to use my privileges one time or another!_

"Take it," Neema said carelessly, waving her hand airily as if she was dismissing a mere commoner asking for a grain of sand.

Bowing to her stepmother, Amuenet retreated from the room, feeling a tingle of contentment drip into her wrenched demeanor.

0000000

The caravans were loaded. Packs of men, horses and camels were ready for a long journey back to the south. In her chamber, Halyma helped plait Amuenet's long dark hair into several braids. The girl had finally allowed her hair to be cut so that it reached past the small of her back.

Applying some light makeup, Amuenet stood up and left the room. Briefly, she thought of Paki but then brushed the thought away. He was probably better off pampered and spoilt in the palace.

Mana had come to see Amuenet off and the Noble's daughter was thankful for her friend's compassion and sympathy. As she mounted her horse, Amuenet saw a flicker of disgust pass Eshe and Neema's faces but the expression was quickly replaced by indifference.

Amuenet knew she was defying the simplest rules of Egypt, women were not supposed to know how to ride, but she ignored it. It felt good to actually disobey since she had been crammed into her respectful self for too long.

Khons whickered in delight as Amuenet mounted and picked up and the reins, turning the stallion to face the carriage. The party was about to depart. Fleetingly, Amuenet glanced back at the palace, feeling some disappointment. Atem did not come nor did Seth or Mahaado or even Isis.

Sadly, she prepared to depart.

0000000

"It is a marvelous day," Alysa commented, her voice like tinkling bells.

Atem nodded politely. He was accompanying the Princess in the courtyard with all of his High Priests. But for some reason, Isis seemed very unlike herself. She kept trying to steer them to the entrance of the palace gates for some peculiar reason.

"We must hasten my Pharaoh," Isis spoke up for the sixth time in that last hour, her voice filled with pleading, "I believe I hear people needing your assistance my Pharaoh."

"Later Isis," Atem found himself speak up rather grumpily, "We shall pass by soon enough."

0000000

Isis sighed in exasperation at the Pharaoh's stubbornness. Amuenet was to depart in a matter of seconds and still, he would not listen. She had forseen it that previous evening. He **had** to see her depart!

Mahaado glanced at her worriedly, perhaps wondering at her sudden persistence. She blushed (though thankfully unnoticed) as his steel-blue gaze tore at her. Bowing her head, she willed for something to happen and lead them to Amuenet.

0000000

Seth, too, was feeling a sense of something. Something important he had somehow forgotten to attend. He was feeling irritated at the slow pace they were walking at and could not blame Isis for wanting to hurry up. Growling in further annoyance, he was forced to endure the slow agony of Alysa's wise murmurings.

0000000

"There has been a slight delay," a messenger informed Amuenet timidly.

She growled in annoyance. Something had gone wrong with loading the grain and they were fixing it. She was impatient to leave. Khons, too, was feeling agitated. Stomping his foot against the ground, he threw his head back.

And the people showed no signs of finishing soon. Stroking Khons' neck, Amuenet looked around. The people were moving like the sand in the desert. Surely it would not hurt to wander around for one last time would it?

"Come on Khons," She whispered and turned her stallion around and set him at a trot back into the courtyard.

0000000

"And I say to him 'Why do you need so many of a jewel when you already have as much to pay for a peasant's life?'," Alysa laughed a little while later.

Atem nodded again with politeness, very interested in this girl's knowledge. She was not like other girls of his kingdom-illiterate and uneducated-she had been tutored with political knowledge. Would this girl's qualities never cease?

Smiling, he watched as she walked elegantly to the entrance to another courtyard…and jumped back with shock as she hurried back to him, her sapphire-like eyes wide and alarmed.

There was a shrill whinny as a stallion cantered through the entrance, his white mane tossing up and down, his eyes wide and frightened.

Atem was further shocked as he recognized the rider of the stallion. Amuenet. Her eyes flashed briefly at his appearance but she focused on getting her stallion to calm down.

0000000

Blood boiling, she willed Khons to calm. The stallion stopped whinnying and arched his neck as she gripped the reins again, in control. So Atem was wandering around the palace with that girl and the High Priests were with him!

"Greetings Amuenet," Isis's calm, placid voice broke the awkward silence.

"Greetings High Priests…Princess and Pharaoh," Amuenet replied, with some disdain as she said 'Princess and Pharaoh'.

Dismounting her stallion, she led her horse over to Alysa and Atem, the two who were at the head of the line. Alysa had regained her composure and stretched out and hand to pet Khons's head.

Immediately, the stallion exploded. Shying away from her hand, he began bucking and rearing, his ears flat on his head and nostrils dilated.

"Calm down," Amuenet said irritably, not looking at her mount.

The white stallion stopped and glared at her with some sort of annoyance.

"Just because she frightened you does not mean you must act like a young colt Khons," Amuenet said sharply, addressing the white horse.

0000000

Atem stared in half amazement and half disbelief as the stallion walked over to Amuenet's side, threw a wary look at Alysa and nuzzledAmuenet's arm. She patted his head gently and then faced him and his group.

"You are out for a morning walk?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Alysa said brightly,beaming at Amuenet who did not return the smile, "It is such a fine day! You are riding with friends?"

"No," Amuenet replied with a hint of coolness in her tone and looking at Atem, "My family leaves today. We are returning to Lower Egypt."

"What?" Atem exclaimed.

He had almost forgotten Amuenet lived in Lower Egypt; she had been in Upper Egypt for so long he had practically forgotten.

"We are returning to Lower Egypt," Amuenet repeated, her eyes flashing with subtle anger at him.

"Why?" He found himself asking in the manner of a five-year-old.

"I do not know. I suppose we have been occupying your palace for too long," She replied coldly.

It took him some time to digest that piece of information. Just then, a maid ran up to Amuenet and bowed to him.

"My Pharaoh, Lady Amuenet must leave. Everyone is ready."

"Finally," He thought he heard her mutter.

Facing him, she said stiffly, "Thank you for allowing us to stay for so long Pharaoh. And farewell to everyone else present."

She glanced at Seth, Mahaado and Isis in particular as she said that. Turning and mounting her stallion, she faced Atem.

"Farewell…Pharaoh," She said rather curtly and then set her stallion off at a canter back to the group.

0000000

She found her throat constrict as the party set off at a slow pace down the desert. Her spirits should have been lifted but instead, her heart felt heavy. The rest of the journey passed in a blur and before she knew it, they were back.

Part of the village had been restored shabbily and some people were walking around or gloomily tempting passerbys although the attempts were futile. Amuenet felt her eyes prick with tears at the sight of the smouldering remains of the shop where Hasina and Jahi had lived.

Where were they now? Were they all happy in the afterlife, enjoying the blissful pleasures of paradise?

Before she had time to ponder, she spotted a lone figure,limping to greet them. Ngozi. With a strangled cry, Eshe flung herself from the carriage and embraced her son. Amuenet felt herself walk over strangly to her half brother and felt herself being pulled into a hug.

"Greetings Little sister," Ngozi rasped.

But oh! How changed! No longer was his face clean and smooth but bloodied and ragged, with a horrid looking scar across his left eye. His hair, usually perfect, smooth and pristine, was now matted, tangled and long. His garments were ripped and bloody, a sure sign of some sort of fight.

Eshe too, had noticed the obvious change in her son. Fearfully, she looked up at him, her eyes distraught.

"Oba?" She whispered through her dry lips fearfully.

"Dead," her son said weakly, acknowledging his twin.

Frozen in place, Amuenet felt deep horror settle within her stomach. How long had it been since they had left for Upper Egypt? What had happened to Ngozi and Oba whilst they were in Upper Egypt? How had the fire affected them?

Disgust was pouring back into her. How could she have been so selfish? To be caught up in her little world and completely ignore what had happened to her brothers! It was so overwhelming! And Oba was now gone.

Eshe had sank to her knees, her face white and her hands trembling. Amuenet rushed up to help her brother as he staggered. She found it hard, herself, to stand. Aziza was crying and Neema was staring into space, lost in her own thoughts.

"What happened?" Amuenet asked fearfully.

"The Thief King," Ngozi said, looking up at her with sunken eyes that made her tremble, with grief, "He killed Oba and…stole everything…his…monster…"

She knew the inevitable death. She knew Ngozi was on the brink of death himself. Amuenet felt her tears fall thick and fast onto her half brother's face. He blinked, his eyes clearing a little with some sort of surprise and gratitude.

"What's this?" He managed to say, trying to smile at Amuenet, "My little sister…crying? And for me? How long has it been since you have shed tears? I do not remember... But…you have made my last reunion with everyone happy for me. So…I thank you…"

With a shuddering breath, Ngozi fell limp, his knees giving way to the sand. Amuenet knelt beside him, still clutching his arm. There was no questioning the undeniable truth.

Another member of Amuenet's family was dead.

_**Author's Note **_

_I was wondering when we'd stuff Bakura into the picture. **Laughs** So, what do you guys think of this latest plot bunny who had been lurking under my bed for ages? Interesting no? _

_And I'm sorry for the late update. Moonlight Mage has been sick so we were having a little trouble with the story. And originally, the story was supposed to only be 20 chapters long. _

_We had already finished it but then several new plot bunnies popped up so it was back to square one. And I've been obsessing over my website. No, not Fanfiction Extension. That's MM's website now. I've made my own called **Moonlit Flames. **This website is a jumble of stuff. _

_I have a Fanfiction help guide up as well as a Graphics guide (Making pictures of your own). There are also several Graphics Galleries to check out and maybe want. Anyway, full details there in my webpage. _

_URL: www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) moonlitflames_

_The review responses will also be up there so if you reviewed in the last chapter and you want your reply, check it out! _

_Thanks everyone!  
**Eternal Phoenix**_


	19. Heavy Hearts

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **No, Yugioh is not ours

_**A/N: **For review responses, please go to: www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) pools-of-thoughts. Thanks! And please read **Author's Note **at the end of the chapter._

**Chapter Nineteen: Heavy Hearts **

Eshe stared out into the distance, her back and face turned from the party. No one dared disturb her. Aziza had been ushered back into her carriage by the promptings of Neema but no one bothered asking the third wife of the Noble. It was futile.

Staring into space, Amuenet felt a well of deep emotion. So many storms of anguish, pain and anger were raging inside her she could hardly tell them apart. All she could think of was her family-or what remained of it.

_Goodbye my child…we will meet again…_  
_  
I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Amuenet… _

_Follow your heart…not your head… _

_Goodbye little sister…_

Her fists clenched, bathed in the light of the setting sun. Black hatred-pure, fury rose up within her. For a split second, a bright golden flame shot out from her clenched fists, curling and leaping like a ballerina.

Darkness curled around her hazel eyes like a smoky shroud. The darkness obscured the normally bright golden-brown eyes. Dark fire swirled in those orbs like snakes, lured by the pure anger and hatred that whirled up inside her.

Although no one noticed, the air around her form began to change. Her aura was shifting. Faint electricity whirled up within the surroundings. Golden fire dancing from her hands now, veined with pulsing black ribbons of darkness. Her hair was whipped up by invisible winds surrounding her.

Her nails were now digging into her palm as her fury and pure hatred leapt out from her like a tornado. She was not even sure who she was cursing with all her hate or who she was anymore. The air around her curled like heat waves.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. It was as if Time itself had put a hand to stop the motion of its surroundings. For a few seconds, there was an eerie and ominous silence. Then, with a faint crackle of electricity, a golden flame shot out from Amuenet's clenched fists and took shape.

There was a low musical cry as a shape began to form from the golden flame. There was a swirl and howl of white as a luminous white orb was revealed. Amuenet gaped as the orb swirled and took on the shape of an egg.

Then, with a strange and chilling crack, the back of the orb burst open in a shower of glowing flames. A pair of huge wings, each the size of the Noble's estate, burst from the back of the orb, penetrating the white mist that had settled over wherever Amuenet was.

Amuenet jumped back as a long, slender beak burst through the front of the orb, shattering the sphere-like object. Then, with a twist of a flaming tornado, the entire orb burst, revealing the awesome bird within.

Amuenet looked on in awe as the golden light of the bird shone onto her face, basking her in golden light. It was…that bird. Flashes of the battle flew before her eyes. But the last time she had observed it, it was in the midst of the battle, not a good place to inspect. Now, she had a chance to look at it properly.

A plume of a shining golden crest marked the bird's forehead. The whole bird was the build and the structure of a swan or peacock, except magnified many thousand times. It did not resemble the Benu **(1)** at all but it still radiated the godlike power of the Egyptian bird.

The two massive white-gold wings were tipped with gold at the end. The long, slender beak looked sharp and deadly. The two clawlike feet of the bird were long and agile-looking, each foot tipped with lethal looking talons, each the size of a fully-grown horse.

A trail of gold, white and crimson orange feathers made its tail, each feather the size of Amuenet's arm. Finally, two huge eyes; framed with dense, black eyelashes, opened, revealing power and wisdom in its golden depths.

Amuenet didn't bother asking who it was. The great bird did not give her a chance. It spoke first, in a strange language with a distinct musical lilt.

Amuenet could not make head nor tail of the strange language the bird was talking in. She stared at the bird; who seemed to realize. With a low, musical sigh, it lowered its head. For a split second, Amuenet saw two ribbons of white snake out from the bird and wrap itself around whatever structure she was in.

It was like she had suddenly broken a bone. All the energy in her body left her. Sinking to her knees, she felt her breath come out in gasps. But it was not possible!

**_Amuenet… _**

0000000

He stared out into space, his throat dangerously constricted. He could not forget her parting words, reeking of so much hurt and contempt. What had **he** done? But even his stubbornness couldn't deny the inevitable truth.

"My Pharaoh," Isis's gentle voice pierced his subconscious state, "My Pharaoh, you must return to your chamber."

"No thank you Isis," He replied, his voice hollow, and turned away.

0000000

Isis sighed and gazed out into the sunset. Her blue eyes were sad but knowing. She had forseen this. But she did not know what the Pharaoh's reaction would be. Now she did.

"I had forseen this," She said to no one in particular.

"You had?" The Pharaoh's voice suddenly sprang up, blazing in shock and anger.

Scrambling to his feet, he faced the Priestess.

"Why did you not tell me!" He cried out angrily.

Isis's face showed no reaction to this angry outburst. All the Priests turned and stared.

"I did tell you my Pharaoh," Isis said in an indifferent tone, "You would not listen to me."

0000000

Atem flushed in shame as he saw the truth in Isis's words. She **had** begged him to hasten to the entrance. But he had not listened…too caught up in Alysa's conversation.

Alysa… 

He suddenly realized Alysa was not with them. Looking around, he tried to catch any sign of her dark hair or her dress.

"She had retreated to her chambers after Lady Amuenet had left," Akunadin spoke up, his Millennium Eye flashing.

Nodding, Atem stood up wearily, his legs not used to the weight after sitting for so many hours. Mahaado walked to accompany him, his steel-blue eyes showing nothing emotionwise.

They passed the courtyard in silence but when they reached the stairs with the pots, Atem found himself growing slightly apprehensive. Mahaado, too, sensed the presence of someone.

As they passed the largest pot, something or some**_one_** burst out from the pots, yelling with a happy voice.

"Teacher Mahaado and Prince!"

Mana, as usual, burst out flying from the pot, hugging Atem in a piggyback style. Doubling over with her weight, Atem staggered a little before straightening as Mana glomped him over the head in an innocent childlike manner.

"Mana-choking…not breathing," Atem wheezed.

"Sorry," Mana apologized and slid off Atem's back, watching him massage his neck.

"Mana!" Mahaado cried in exasperation, "Aren't you supposed to be practicing your magic?"

"No," Mana said, her green eyes wide, "I finished. But I saw that girl from that other country a while ago. And she was walking like Priest Seth walks in the morning."

A sudden image of Alysa walking zombie-like across the corridor flashed in Atem's mind. He resisted the urge to laugh.

"But I went and checked lots of places but she wasn't there!" Mana chattered, her eyes wide, "Where's Amuenet?"

Atem froze. Mahaado, seeing the young Pharaoh's discomfort, cleared his throat.

"Mana-go and practice some more magic."

"But I practiced for ages Teacher!" Mana whined, her eyes filling with tears, "I practiced from morning to sunset!"

"Then…wander around the stables," Mahaado said awkwardly.

Pouting, Mana complied. Without thanking his friend or looking back, Atem hurried on, into his main chamber. Hurrying to the window, he watched as the sun slid beneath the horizon and a milky blue take its colour.

0000000

**_You are…pure no longer… _**

The bird's low and strained musical cry brought a deep aching sorrow to her, sending shudders throughout her body. Nevertheless, she responded with all the energy she had left in her body.

"I was not pure to begin with."

**_Wrong! _**

A harsh and saddened cry from the bird was enough to bring her gasping for breath once more. Clutching at her chest, which seemed to have suddenly burst into ten stitches at once, Amuenet felt more of her little strength leave her.

**_Though you are abused and mistreated, physical damage and even emotional can do no harm. Pure darkness comes from within._**

"I cannot understand you."

**_You are only able to corrupt your purity and goodness of heart by yourself. You have hated with all your soul and all your mind-you are tainted._**

"What?"

She could hardly believe what the bird was telling her. She had been pure and good of heart **before**? After inwardly cursing her father every time he slapped her? After wishing her stepmothers were dead every time they scolded her?

Reading her mind, the bird spoke again.

**_Only small milestones of your inner rage. Nothing happened. That was the workings of a child, no matter how angry, still innocent. But when you hate with your soul, your heart and mind, you regenerate dark powers Amuenet. You have now been tainted. Forever and more…_**

Desperation was building up within her.

"Why is it that no one else is able to feel this dark energy?" She demanded angrily.

_**Amuenet, you possess extraordinary power.**_

She made a noise of disbelief.

**_I cannot lie and I will not lie. Your powers have great potential to be controlled and used at will. Even without swallowing and absorbing Haquikah's power, you were still very powerful. You were born with magic within you._**

"Magic within me? Does this mean I may revive the dead?"

Excitement was building within her with every question. If she could, she could and would heal and begin her own life.

**_You may revive the dead. Your powers certainly make it possible._**

The bird's words were spoken reluctantly.

"I may?" Amuenet exclaimed in delight, "But that's wonderful! I shall revive my mother and family and I'd be happy again!"

**_Stop! _**The bird's high words were harsh and haunting. She froze.

**_Amuenet…you, like every other human being, are selfish. This is not about you and you alone. Only a goddess or god is able to call the dead back from the afterlife. Even the holiest Priest cannot call back the deceased._**

"But you are a god!"

**_I am not a god. I am a reflection of your purest desires. I am your longing for freedom. But I am not immortal. As your heart is consumed by darkness, I shall cease to exist as a golden Phoenix. I shall be dark as you are._**

"Why can I not call back the dead?"

**_Just because you have this power does not mean you may use them. Your goodness is tainted. You will never be able to unleash the full capabilities of your power._**

"Why?" Her voice came out a furious and disbelieving demand.

**_You are far from being pure Amuenet. Your reaction today has proven that. Dark power has been born from your hatred. I cannot help you. The darkness will eventually consume your heart._**

"Why did you bother speaking to me then!" Amuenet found herself yelling in sheer desperation.

**_The only comfort I can offer you is the power to hold the darkness back. I cannot control this power. It is your will that will keep the light going. As long as you hold onto that barrier, you will slow the speed of the darkness._**

Amuenet was speechless. Her mind still struggled feebly to grasp the facts and concepts just given to her.

**_I leave you here Amuenet. Keep your faith and good spirits and you will slow this down. I bid you farewell._**

With a faint cry, the bird began melting in a cylinder of light. The light pulsed like a living creature, twisting and turning in a whirl and tornado within. The golden white grew stronger and stronger until Amuenet had to shield her eyes from the glow.

From the swirling mass of white, two strands snaked forward, tipped with a golden glow-like a shooting star. Wrapping themselves around her body, the strands glowed with white hot light.

Amuenet screamed as a searing pain cut into her body, piercing her skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she attempted to block out the noise and pain to no avail. On and on, the strands cut into her skin, like a mutated form of dancing, driving shadows out.

Darkness fled from the cuts on her arms, howling in torment as the white light hit their shadowy forms, injuring…killing…extinguishing… Amuenet had been lifted into the air, the white strands still slicing and striking.

Then suddenly, all was quiet. Amuenet collapsed onto the ground, arms still oozing with fresh crimson blood, the shadows suppressed…for now…

_**Author's Note **_

_Moonlight Mage is back! Hurrah! This chapter was basically a little preview of what lies ahead. More information is given of the 'Phoenix' since it wasn't very clear before. And the Phoenix is not a God-not an Egyptian god. Got that? Good!_

_**(1) **The Benu is the Egyptian form of a Phoenix. It was said to be the ba of Osiris or Ra. It resembled a stork so the 'Phoenix' in this story is not a Benu. Thus, it is not a God._

_Anyway, I (Eternal Phoenix) have started a blog/website. My website has now become three websites. The one **you** want is: **Pools-of-Thoughts**. There, you **should** find review responses. Sorry about this mix-up but from now on, all responses for **Soaring over Nile** will be in that website. I've been working very hard to them._

_URL is at the top of this chapter. Thank you for your co-operation!_

**_Eternal Phoenix and Moonlight Mage_**


	20. To Give Up or Go On

Soaring over Nile

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Yugioh at all

_A/N: For review responses, please go to www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) pools-of-thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty: To leave it or go on **

Everywhere was a veil of cold, white mist. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, still aching from the pain it had gone through. She sat up slowly, gingerly inspecting her cut arms, her slashed legs and torn dress.

The fragile material of the dress had been torn to shreds by the ferocious winds that had whipped her body. The hem was completely torn and frayed, the top of the dress also whipped as thin as papyrus.

Her diadem lay in shreds amongst the strange, dreamlike world. For some reason, her cuts and scraps didn't hurt as much as she had previously predicted, settling to a dull throb of pain that plagued her various limbs.

Staggering a little, she clambered unsteadily to her feet, looking around in confusion at the strange place she had, once again, been encased in. She'd never seen anything like it. It was cold and wet-something very, very rare in Egypt.

Her neck sent a fresh spasm of pain up her spine as she turned around to inspect the mist. It was so strange…where was she now? The party couldn't have missed her disappearance. And they were not here.

Confusion was thick in the air as her ears picked up a faint musical note, ringing somewhere far off in the distance. Amuenet frowned and began to carefully make her way to the sound…

0000000

Swirling silk flew about the room like butterflies. The music was picking up speed, knotting, weaving and circling around the hall like snakes, entrancing and hypnotizing, swaying to the ringing sound of music and rhythm.

Pipes, flutes, harps and tambourines jingled and jangled, from a smooth and gentle sound to a cheerful, fast-paced dance. Many acrobats twisted and turned to the rhythm, jumping and flipping.

Servants and maids served wine, snacks and other delicacies as the guests laughed and clapped along with the entrancing girl dancing in the middle of the crowd.

A gentle smile graced her lips as she turned and twisted, showing off the exquisite arts of her country. Her hair flowed from behind her, shining with all its brilliance. A crown of laurel leaves decorated her head, giving off a perfuming scent.

Atem laughed and clapped along with the members of his court. King Athan roared with approval and toasted Atem, with cries of, "To peace between two countries!"

The entire atmosphere was cheerful and relaxed, except to a certain few in the large crowd. Isis was shifting restlessly, her Millennium Necklace constantly giving off a ringing jolt of discomfort, as though there was somewhere else she was needed.

Mahaado kept sensing a prickling feeling at the back of his neck, feeling there was strong magic somewhere, not at all balanced and calm. His Millennium Ring was throbbing like there was no tomorrow, constantly giving off deep jolts of fire, trying to remind him of something he had forgotten.

Beside her master, Mana also felt restless, not at all lured by the addictive rhythm of the music, her sea green eyes filled with worry and confusion. Seth, sitting silently beside Queen Charissa, also felt a disturbance within his golden item, the Rod giving off jolts of warning.

And they were not alone. Miles away from the partying palace, deep waves of invisible power were threading their way across the sand dunes, ringing with a silent force, like a gong.

0000000

Sand shifted as unseen winds caressed the plains and sand dunes. What was left of the dead and wasted trees bent and cracked as transparent fire wove its way across the desert. The waters of the Nile heaved and splashed, unlike any the villagers had ever seen.

Horses paced restlessly in their stables as they sensed a disturbance within the atmosphere. Cats meowed and retreated to their homes. Birds scattered from their posts, screeching and circling in the sky, afraid to land.

Only the people of Egypt did not sense a change. The villagers carried on with their normal chores, unaware their pets and animals were behaving abnormally. No one saw the subtle changing of the sky, shifting from blue to a dark navy tinged with purple and back again.

The people in the palace did not see the change in the peacocks and exotic birds in the gardens when they all retreated under the dark foliage of the trees and shrubs, tails withdrawn and necks arched.

Only the four people who were aware of the change knew something was wrong. Atem did not. He was too caught up with the performance as well as the music and intoxicating scent of perfume, spices and rich aromas of dinner.

Isis exchanged a significant look with Mahaado and Seth; warning them, through her ocean blue eyes, of Akunadin, the holder of the Millennium Eye-the Item with the power to read minds. But they were relatively safe-Akunadin was caught up in the performance. Karim and Shada were also watching with interest.

Mahaado signaled for Mana's attention and soon, the young magician knew of the plan. Getting up, Mana quietly excused herself from the party at the Pharaoh's table and walked outside.

Isis shot an enquiring look at Mahaado who smiled and nodded reassuringly. Seth raised an eyebrow but inquired no further. A few moments later, a young servant maid ventured to the Head Table and informed the group that Seth, Mahaado and Isis were needed.

Atem dismissed them without any question, still engaged in Athan's conversation of Egypt's trade and armies. Shooting a final glance at Akunadin, Isis and the two Priests retreated from the loud noise of the party and into the fresh, evening air of the palace.

0000000

"I fear for the Pharaoh," Isis said quietly, once safely outside overhearing distance.

Mana nodded miserably as Mahaado stared out into the distance, his steel-blue eyes darkened. Seth was pacing in frustration and Isis was sitting next to Mana, observing the party from a distance.

"He has become so infatuated with the exotic parties and elaborate gifts the King has given him, he has forgotten he has a duty," Seth growled in anger, frustration level rising at the thought of his cousin partying recklessly.

"Not to mention he has become rather attached to the Princess," Mahaado said in a determinedly calm tone.

"How could he!" Seth burst out, making Mana jump, "How could he just _**forget** _about her? He just left her where she was and…simply **_left_**!"

No one bothered asking who Seth meant.

"It wasn't completely his fault," Isis ventured, "Alysa does seem to have a strange effect on people."

"You mean she is perfect!" Mana exclaimed; her eyes filled with hurt, "Perfect manners and perfect family! She is simply perfect! But I believe she is dull and simply unable to be approached!"

"What do you mean Mana?" Mahaado asked airily but with a hint of steel underneath.

"She is always so proper and sensible," Mana continued, wringing her hands to search for more precise words, "But that makes her unapproachable! She cannot even speak to me without hinting I cannot speak proper Egyptian language. She is so…so…"

"Critical," Seth finished for her, "She believes she is perfect. I suppose she is. But she is very distant. She is not friendly with anyone **but** the Pharaoh."

"Amuenet was so much better!" Mana said fiercely, her sea-green eyes containing an angry spark, "She was deprived of so much but at least she was friendly! I could at least speak to her without worrying whether I sound too rude or unladylike!"

"I agree Mana," Isis spoke up wearily, "But it is not use! Amuenet has gone. I do not believe she will come back. And Alysa is set to become future queen."

"She may be a good Queen," Mahaado agreed, "But she will not be a favourite amongst subjects-she is too cold and distant. The only other one is Amuenet and she shall not come back."

"She will!" Mana said weakly, her eyes filling with tears, "She must!"

There was a silence as each of the four became lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you think he still cares for her?" Mana asked sadly after a pause.

Seth's blue eyes shot at her for a second, containing a sea of mixed emotions.

"I have known Amuenet for quite some time now," He began in a low voice, "She was always like a sister to me-nothing more. But I've seen a change in the Pharaoh's way and treatment of her. They seem to be drifting apart, more of a barrier separated as they age. I don't know if he still sees her as a sister…or something more."

"But then Alysa came into the picture," Isis began hesitantly.

"And their…relationship was cut off," Seth finished grimly, "Atem sees Alysa as someone very perfect. He sees no flaws-and; frankly, I do not see any myself. We cannot see Alysa's flaws. But she clearly brings out Amuenet's flaws. And that is what made them, and still does, drift apart."

"But Amuenet sees Alysa as a sort of rival," he continued, "Not simply for his attention but for her own opinion of Amuenet, herself. No doubt, Amuenet believes she is inferior to Alysa."

"I have felt a strong wave of magic," Mahaado said, changing tack.

"As have I," Seth agreed taking his lead, "During dinner. My Rod would not keep throbbing."

"I felt magic too," Mana added worriedly, "Waves of magic-jolts of energy."

Isis sighed heavily at this statement.

"I have foreseen something that may revolve around this," She said wearily, "But I felt a jolt in my Millennium Item too-my Necklace seems to be telling me something. All I know is that strong magic is in the air."

0000000

The dizzying and shifting mist was making her feel lost and hopeless. Nothing seemed to stay in one place, always shifting and going all disordered, not making sense at all. Swirling white blended with occasional flashes of colour.

Clutching her arm, Amuenet looked around, gingerly moving her neck. This was getting really nerve-racking, not knowing where she was or where she was heading. The only thing she could hear was the faint ringing tone.

Walking further, she suddenly stopped. Someone or something was coming toward her. She squinted to perceive the lone, shadowed figure walking…no, _**gliding** _toward her. The swirling mists rose and fell back.

The music became louder and louder, swirling and dancing to the mist, working in tandem. It was so beautiful, yet hauntingly unbearable, slowly and sadly reminding her of her family and those she had cared for.

Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, unbidden as the haunting music began to work its way into her mind, affecting her mood and her determination. How she wanted to fall asleep and forget all her troubles! Forever…

The figure came to a slow stop in front of Amuenet. Blinking, she gasped in horror, shock, delight and fright as the shadows fell away, to reveal a long, white gown and a mane of long, dark brown hair, the colour of mahogany.

The warm brown eyes were additions to the small, elfin face. The thin little mouth was stretched in a smile as the figure hovered before Amuenet.

"Haquikah?" Amuenet whispered in disbelief.

_Hello Amuenet… _

"You-you are alive?" Amuenet asked in a disbelieving whisper.

The small figure sighed and looked to the ground.

_Alas, no, I am still a part of the realm of the dead. _

"Why are you here?"

_It is not simply I Amuenet. Look._

The small figure threw back a pale hand and Amuenet looked past or even **_through _**the young girl's body to see a whole crowd of people gathered there.

_**Amuenet… **_

The woeful moaning were enough to bring her to her knees as she spotted familiar and not-so-familiar faces.

Hasina hovered between a ghostly depiction of Lapis and Madu. Jarha was standing beside Hasina, his wispy face full of sadness. Dakari and Asim stood near the edge of the crowd, Asim's old face worried.

Amuenet's eyes filled with tears as she recognized the beseeching faces in the centre of the ghostly crowd. The Noble stood between Ngozi and Oba, his eyes pleading and sorrowful. Ghostly little girls from the village extended their hands in woe.

But that was not all. From the middle of the group, walked (or, more accurately, floated) up beside Haquikah. Amuenet gasped as she recognized the woman.

She was dressed in a long, flowing white dress. The dress flared out in billows of white silk. Her arms were adorned with silver bracelets, the pale, ghostly skin matching the shining silver.

Glossy black hair was loose and falling to her back in a wave of ebony. Dark eyelashes parted to reveal deep, brown eyes. Amuenet gaped as the smooth perfection of the woman filled the misty realm with light.

"Mother?"

She could hardly believe it. Her mother had become more beautiful…in death? Surely death could not have brought the goddess-like radiance now shining from the woman floating before her.

_**Hello my dear child… **_

The sweet, gentle voice of Akila flowed through her, flooding in her veins and mind, filling her with the joy and wonder only a mother's words could possess. Once again, unbidden tears sprang to her eyes as she heard the voice she had not heard in over seven years.

"Why are you here? What happened to you?"

Questions poured out of her like torrents, unable to be stopped. Sick with the resentment of the palace she had been confined in for so long, sick of the perfect smile of the other girl and driven to despair by the startlingly oblivious Pharaoh were all pouring out in the question format.

_**Slow down Amuenet. Now, please listen to me for I have not much time. We are not alive anymore-we dwell in the afterlife. But the great Osiris has given me permission to offer you a choice. **_

"A…choice?"

_**Yes. You must know or are aware of your ka are you not? **_

"I am."

**_This ka possesses valuable power-a power you cannot possibly control on your own. Thus, I am here to offer you an option._**

Excitement was building within her-was she finally going to be able to harness the power of her ka?

**_With your consent, we will bring you to the afterlife, where your powers will be extracted from you and used accordingly by the Gods._**

"_What_?" She could hardly believe her ears, "To the **_afterlife_**? To kill me?"

**_Well, technically, yes. The afterlife can give you a lot Amuenet. You will be released of all your worries and woes and enjoy the blissful place with everyone._**

At that, the woman indicated the crowd behind her.

"To go with you? To die?"

**_Yes. To join us here._**

0000000

A deep wave of magic swept over the deserts and, miles and miles away, the three priests and an apprentice felt another chill reverbrating from their Millennium Items. The three Items pulsed with light, responding to the unknown pull coming from the desert.

"What is going on?" Isis murmured.

Mana cowered, her sea-green eyes wide. Not having a Millennium Item eased the reactions a little but her magician's senses could still detect the deep chill of raw power in the air. With every wave, the young magician could feel another tug in the opposite direction.

"It is almost as if something has opened and is pulling us towards it," Seth said quietly.

Without speaking, Mahaado stretched an open palm into the air, as if hoping to grasp it, and closed his hands into a fist with a sharp motion. At once, a bright flare of fire rose up within his fist, twisting and turning and disappearing into the air again.

Mana and Isis gasped as Mahaado opened his fist to reveal several deep burn marks. The High Priest's face was grim.

"As I feared," He said quietly, "This power is raw and wild-not at all tame. This could be dangerous."

Just as he ended his sentence, a high-pitched scream echoed from the Hall. Sparing each other a glance, the three Priests set off with Mana behind them, walking toward the Hall with a fast pace, afraid what they'd find there…

0000000

"I do not understand."

Those words said it all. Amuenet stood, gaping at the transparent group, offering her a chance to…give up?

Reading her mind, Akila spoke again in the strange, haunting tone.

**_Yes Amuenet. To give up…or to go on._**

0000000

The situation was worsening at the palace. The four rushed into the Hall to find pandemonium. People were screaming in terror, running around without any thought as bright tongues of flame encircled the Hall.

Maids were sobbing with terror as servants and guests rushed frantically into rooms and under the low tables, trying to find shelter against this very unusual form of danger. But the four immediately looked at the Head Table, by natural reflex.

The remaining three Priests were standing in a circle in front of the monarchs in the Hall. Athan was holding Charissa protectively behind him but Alysa, sobbing with fright, was clinging onto Atem's cape, as if she would never let go.

The fire was most intense there as it swirled around the huddled group, twisting and turning to find an open space to strike and burn. And, in front of millions of wide and frightened eyes, the flames twisted together to form a creature.

0000000

Atem gaped as the flames writhed and twisted into a…what was it? There was a piercing note of chilling music as the flames took shape, into a writhing and flaming bird, with a long tail of fire.

Golden eyes gleamed with hurt and anger but also with the conviction of something. Singing in the high-pitched note that was nearly unbearable, the bird dove for the Pharaoh and Princess with the wild shriek of abandoned respect.

Mahaado immediately jumped into action. With a flash of light, his Dia Dank was revealed. With another flash of light, his ka appeared. The Dark Magician immediately launched an attack on the bird, causing it to steer away from its intended target.

There was a flash of light from the Dark Magician's staff and then a horrible screech of pain. Bright flames rained from the ceiling and disappeared into the air. A crackle of electricity wavered in the atmosphere before disappearing.

And just before the fire died, Atem heard a word embedded in the haunting music of the dying bird.

_Amuenet… _

Getting up shakily with Alysa still clinging to his cloak, Atem walked back to his seat at the Head Table. Athan and Charissa came afterwards, the Queen still shaking with fright. The High Priests and Mana brought up the rear.

"What happened?" Atem demanded, his eyes blazing with anger, "What was that bird?"

Mahaado exchanged a look with Seth and Isis, warning them of Akunadin, and then faced Atem.

"A disturbance has been initiated in Egypt my Pharaoh," He began, trying very hard to keep calm and undisturbed.

But it was hard. He could not completely keep the feeling of disappointment and accusation from rising up within him.

Disappointment that the normally tight and serious Pharaoh had completely been off guard at the party, feasting and laughing like common barbarians, and accusation that Atem, who was supposed to be the protector of his people, had been oblivious at this time of possible danger.

Before he had time to say anymore, Mana let out a whimper of despair. Everyone turned to look at her. She had a deep look of worry on her face, also shaking from head to toe. Without another word, she turned heel and ran off into the corridor.

"Pharaoh, may I?" Isis asked in a forced polite tone, gesturing to Mana.

"Yes you may," Atem replied wearily, confusion still riddled in the air, "Now, Mahaado, please continue."

0000000

Two sides, equally as strong, were tugging at her. Was she to give up? Simply to abandon her life? To abandon her goal?

_What was her goal? _

That was one of the most confusing questions in her mind. If she were to go on, what was she to **do**? What did she **want** to do? To support what remained of her family? To go back to Upper Egypt? To hunt down the Thief King?

_The Thief King _

She had never heard of him. But, according to Ngozi, he and his gang had killed Oba and severely injured Ngozi himself. And he had burned down the village.

_Burned down the village… _

Anger flared within her as bitter hatred fuelled her determination. Yes, that was what she was to do. To hunt down Bakura and to kill him…to get revenge for all he had done.

But then another side was tugging at her, the weary side that didn't want more pain. The side that just wanted to go to sleep and forget worries of the day. The side that wanted to give up.

Moreover, the side that was tired of watching Alysa and her perfection, the side that was sick of Atem's foolish pride and ignorance, the side that didn't want to endure Seth's on and off treatment and the side that didn't want to see her 'so called' friends ignore her for the rest of her life.

Biting her lip, Amuenet waited as the conflict of emotions stirred up again, confusing and disordered as before. To give up? Or to keep fighting? She saw, very clearly, the sunlit days of simple carefree afterlife, to relax and the just…_exist_ in peaceful serenity.

And she also saw the hard road ahead, should she choose to go on, but also the beauty and excitement of the prospects that lay ahead. And then the answer came to her, clear and precise, filled with determination and hope although with the hardships and problems.

"No."

**_You will not come with us? _**

"No."

Her words came out as a choke as she saw what she was giving up-the days with her friends and family and the peace.

The image of Akila seemed to smile gently with sadness hinted in the gesture of happiness.

**_You have not changed my dear. For you are still the one I predicted you will be-one who needs excitement and challenges in life though you are not perfect. I knew you would choose this path Amuenet-it is in your spirit._**

"You are not disappointed?"

**_Quite the contrary actually. We are proud Amuenet. We know you are not as good as Alysa. You will never be, frankly. But know this: should we have offered this chance to Alysa, she would have chosen the afterlife without hesitation. It is the one quality that makes you better than her for you want challenges._**

"How do you know about Alysa?"

**_We know more than you think Amuenet. But we cannot stay much longer. But Amuenet…remember, trust your heart and not always your head._**

The spirits all gave one last woeful wave and shaky smile before they began to fade. But she had so much more to ask! Akila was almost gone before she said her final words.

**_Give the Pharaoh another chance Amuenet… _**

Then, Amuenet was thrown back into reality, standing in the desert with the carriages, horses, camels and people behind her, all anxiously calling to her. Turning, she saw Eshe hurrying toward her, with Aziza in tow.

"Are you quite alright?" Eshe asked in a strangely shaky tone for the normally composed and dignified woman.

"I am fine," Amuenet replied.

"Very well. Neema has decided to return to Upper Egypt."

"Again?" Amuenet cried in outrage.

"She believes it is safer there," Eshe said, looking quite harassed, "She is certain the Pharaoh will understand our predicament."

"I believe he will," Amuenet muttered darkly, hurt still in her heart, "I believe he will…"

_**Author's Note **_

_Whoa…a bit longer than usual. Atem is being quite a jerk. Sorry for OOC-ness but he is still a teenager…a little and going through a tough time. Anyway, what do you people think? Do you think Amuenet made the right choice? Or should she have gone with her mother? And she will return to Upper Egypt. Will she and Atem still be friends?_

_Also, reference with the Dia Dank is from the Ancient Egyptian Memory Arc of Yugioh. We are getting this from a website translated from Thai language (The webmistress translated it from Thai that is) so it may not be very accurate. The Dia Dank was the Egyptian form of a Duel Disk._

_More will be revealed soon. Anyway, just a note: we are getting close, **very** close actually, to the climax. About three or four more chapters. Chapter One and Two have gone through quite a dramatic repost and we're reposting all chapters and fixing stuff. _

_Review responses are at **Pools of Thoughts** again. Big thank you to all reviewers and hope you review this chapter!_

_Until next time,_**_  
Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari_**


	21. Love's Different Routes

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Yugioh

_A/N: For review responses, please go to www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) pools-of-thoughts_

**Chapter Twenty One: Love's Different Routes**

"Urgent message to the Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt!"

Atem looked up from his daze, in which he was trying to read a letter concerning the different political happenings in his country and not taking in a single word, and nodded to a breathless messenger who had come running into his chamber.

"What is it?"

The messenger bowed deeply, although the poor man was already out of breath, and continued his message.

"The sons of the Noble of Lower Egypt have been found dead along with the estate, which has been burnt down. The Lady Neema has requested another stay at the palace-this one for longer-until they can finish organizing their province and the ruler of it."

Atem shook his head in disbelief. How much bad fortune did this family have? One by one, the Noble's large family had split apart, thrown together and then brutally ripped apart again.

Standing up, Atem faced the messenger, who quickly fell to the ground and kissed it as the Pharaoh paced back and forth. Of course, he would definitely allow them to stay-the palace was large enough-but he couldn't help feeling a certain someone would be very reluctant to return.

"Very well," He spoke at last, "Grant them permission to stay here for as long as necessary."

The messenger scrambled up, ready to depart, but Atem halted him in his steps as he added the last bit of the message.

"But the Lady Amuenet will come and see me when they arrive. _Alone_."

0000000

The carriage jolted and bumped as the maids began to clumsily put on her makeup. Neema had **_demanded_** it. Rolling her eyes, Amuenet waited until the last oily mixture had been put on.

One of the maids took out a mirror of polished copper and began working on her hair. She had refused a wig but had dressed in a rather high-status type of dress. It was because of that Eshe _and _Neema had refused to allow her to ride.

The maids finished and hurriedly packed their items and retreated to the corner of the carriage as the next oasis stop loomed ahead. Amuenet remained where she was as the maids scrambled out, looking relieved they were still alive. Only Halyma remained by her side.

She looked outside. Two burly guards stood rigidly outside her carriage, each carrying a spear and a dagger, looking very tired. They were two out of the twenty guards that had remained with the party. The new security Neema had set up was proving to be exasperating.

There were four guards outside Neema's carriage and four outside Eshe and Aziza's carriage (Aziza shared a carriage with Eshe). She couldn't bear to think that the two were standing in the sweltering heat whilst their fellows were having a refreshing drink at the oasis.

Leaning out of her window, she tapped one of the guards on his bare shoulder, already burning with the sun. The man jumped in alarm and then relaxed when he saw her.

"Please-take a break," She said imploringly, gesturing to his comrade, "I will be fine."

"B-But," The man stammered, gesturing for his fellow to come, "We-we were told to guard your carriage Lady Amuenet!"

"I can take care of myself," She said defiantly, hand brushing the dagger on the table and the bow and arrows on the wall, "Go! Have a rest! You will be fine!"

The two guards exchanged a look, clearly torn. Then, seemingly making up their minds, the two bowed in thanks to Amuenet and scampered off.

"That was a decent thing to do my lady," Halyma commented in an appraising voice.

"Well, I will not be as cold hearted or as indecent as the Pha-" Her breath caught in her throat as a pair of violet eyes flashed within the yawning pit of her mind.

For a second, Amuenet stared at Halyma's face, unable to speak. Then, the spell was broken as a distant sound of angry voices were carried from the oasis. Frowning, Amuenet got up, with Halyma in two, and walked off quickly to the oasis.

0000000

Why couldn't he put the thought of Amuenet to rest? They had had a fight and had not resolved it before she left. Surely, that would have put an end to everything right? But why couldn't he rid his mind of her face, a face that was not filled with anger and contempt but hurt and sadness?

He was suddenly aware of footfalls coming closer to the chamber. And a flood of voices echoed to his chamber.

"I am sorry Mara," A musical voice he recognized to be Alysa's said in a tone he had never heard her use before-a contemptuous tone, "Your way of speaking is so very crude. I cannot understand you."

Mana's voice, riddled with barely concealed anger and bitterness, came floating to him as well.

"My name is Mana. I can speak perfectly well thank you **_Princess_**. And I am able to read."

"Only _**some** _texts. But what is the use of becoming a magician? I believe that is a man's job. Have you no shame to admit that you cannot perform many ladylike tasks?"

"Amuenet cannot read nor perform any ladylike tasks! But _**she** _is good at fighting! She would not need guards! _**She** _would be able to defend herself!"

"The barbaric and crude sport it is."

"You-"

They had reached his chamber. Alysa looked as calm and collected as ever whilst Mana looked like she was about to explode of anger. Alysa gave a perfect bow whilst Mana barely inclined her head out of annoyance.

"Well, this is the Pharaoh's chamber," The magician's apprentice hissed in a somewhat venomous tone Atem had never heard the cheerful and bubbly girl use, "Good luck."

And without a word to Atem, other than a look of pure incredulity, she turned on her heel and stalked off, her entire form shaking with rage.

"What happened?" He asked the girl in a daze.

"Nothing my Pharaoh!" She gave a light, melodic laugh, bowedand spun on her heel, walking out of the chamber as quickly as she had come.

0000000

The two guards Amuenet had sent to have a rest at the oasis were cowering under the wrath and fury of Neema. Two other guards had swords raised threateningly as Neema bore down on them with a gleam in her eye like a vulture.

"You _**dare** _to leave your post? This is your punishment!"

The soldiers raised their swords up higher.

"**_NO!_**" Amuenet shouted, now running toward the group.

Neema appeared not to have heard. With a flash of copper and a dull, sickening thud, the two guards lay dead in the sand, crimson blood oozing onto the sand. Fists clenched in fury and Amuenet ran over to the party, horror etched on her face.

"I sent them for a rest!" She cried to her stepmother, "On my bidding!"

Neema seemed to have gotten a lot happier.

"Then you should have made it clear to them," She said smugly, "They were drinking like hungry dogs."

"That was because they were tired and thirsty!" She cried desperately, "They needed water!"

"They should not have deserted their post."

"We cannot lose the little we have!"

"Enough!" Neema yelled out, flaring up, "Do not speak to me in that way!"

Amuenet felt a fire spark up within her, burning out all thought and sense from her mind. Halyma, sensing a huge conflict, pulled on Amuenet's arm.

"Please my Lady, allow Amuenet to return to her carriage."

"You _dare_ speak to me?" Neema raged, "Your isolence knows no end!"

The guards moved forward, their weapons at the ready, but they were blocked by Amuenet's defiant face and furious glare.

"If you kill her, you must kill me."

"What is this mere **_commoner_**'s importance to you?" Neema spat before turning heel and walking erectly back to her carriage.

Glaring after her stepmother's retreating back, she led Halyma back to her carriage and, with a heavy heart, closed her eyes for the long journey back to the place she had just left…

0000000

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Atem was pacing restlessly. He hated being restless but this particular visit was making him extremely agitated. What would he do if Amuenet would not speak to him? Would they still be friends?

He paused his thoughts as a messenger stumbled into his chamber and threw himself at the Pharaoh's feet.

"The Lady Neema and the family of the Noble of Lower Egypt has arrived!"

Heart thudding with unbidden nervousness, Atem stood up, his royal purple cloak trailing the ground, and walked out the chamber, determinedly cool and steady. As a Pharaoh, he was not sure why he was so nervous about confronting a childhood friend. He cursed silently and walked out.

0000000

"Please my lady, you must go see the Pharaoh," Halyma pleaded.

The message had come as soon as the first horse had entered the wide gates. Messsengers had been barreling up to her, as if the Pharaoh had made sure there were enough messengers so that she would not miss the message, not matter where she tried to hide.

At first, Neema had ordered her to go. When she had remained silent and unmoving, Eshe also jumped in. When that didn't work, Neema had started with threats. But she had still stood unmoving and not giving in.

Closing her eyes, she tried to swat away the vision of Halyma's beseeching ones. But the girl's eyes somehow kept reminding her of the spirits'. Shaking her head slightly, clearing the thoughts, she nodded in defeat.

All she had to do was to remain silent and only speak when absolutely necessary. Yes, that was right.

Setting off, she realized some of the guards were running up to catch up to her.

"I shall go alone," she snapped.

There was such anger and venom in her tone that the guards simply stopped and stood in her wake. As she crossed the courtyard, weaving her way through familiar places, she was suddenly aware of a piercing shriek in the distance.

"Amuenet!"

She stopped and turned to see Mana charging at her like a rampaging horse, her green eyes sparkling with…relief? She blinked and stumbled as Mana caught up to her and pulled her into an innocent bear hug.

"Mana!" she choked, "Not…breathing!"

She let go immediately, looking at the other girl through big, doleful eyes.

"I am sorry Mana but I have to see the Pharaoh," she apologized, "He has ordered me to."

"And no one is allowed to disobey the Pharaoh," Mana finished for her, sounding very disappointed, "I understand Amuenet. Go but don't forget to find me afterwards alright?"

"Very well," she said, feeling fatigue overwhelm her as she set out again.

As she neared the corridor to the Pharaoh's chamber, she was suddenly aware of a tall figure, cloaked in blue and gold, coming from the other side. Seth.

For a second, their eyes locked. And then, a droll smile appeared on the man's face, matched by a defiant glare from Amuenet.

"Come back again Little Girl?"

"As you very well know," she replied coldly.

A slight shrug from Seth was all he said before he walked away from her, going and attending to his own needs. A slightly hurt look appeared upon her face before it was replaced by an expression of bitterness.

She continued walking and, finally, came to a stop outside the huge doors of the Pharaoh's Chamber. Raising a sickly-looking hand, she knocked on the door. The doors swung open as two guards exited the room. Taking a deep breath and feeling the slight flutter in the pit of her stomach, she stepped forward and entered the Pharaoh's Chamber.

0000000

In the Chamber, a large reed bed was placed in the side of the gigantic room. A gold headrest was placed neatly on it with a stack of folded silk beside it. A shrine to the side of the room smelt of incense as the little model of Osiris stood inside. Busts of the Pharaoh, himself, decorated the chamber.

And, on the golden chair at the front of the room, the Pharaoh sat, staring at her with his magenta orbs. Averting her gaze to the floor, she stopped in front of him and bowed, steeling herself up for this confrontation, "My King?"

"Amuenet," his rich voice, deeper and smoother than she had heard before, echoed across the chamber.

She remained silent but reluctantly kneeled as he stood up and walked to her, his cloak trailing on the floor. Closing her eyes briefly, she stilled the fluttering in her stomach and willed herself to be strong.

A light hand on her shoulder signalled for her to stand up. She stood and tried looking at the ground. It wasn't very effective since he was almost face to face with her. There was a long silence, an awkward silence that always appeared whenever two people met after a long time.

"You called for me?" she asked dully.

"I did," he agreed.

Another dead end.

Her old self, the one who was defiant and willing to break rules without a second thought, told her to start a conversation with her 'friend'. But her other self, the one who had seen her family die, the one who had met Alysa and felt the change in her friends, told her to remain silent.

"What do you wish for me to do?" she asked again, her voice flat and without emotion.

He seemed to stare at her for a second before hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

0000000

He felt her flinch at his touch but kept his hand there. A sort of dominance was taking over him and his actions. An enormous amount of relief, from some unknown source, was taking possession of him. His hand moved around her shoulders and they were suddenly pulled into a hug.

0000000

Her entire body seemed to freeze. Numbly, she was aware of being pulled into an embrace and held by the Pharaoh. But her mind was whirring. She couldn't handle this. Was he asking forgiveness? If so, she could _**not** _forgive him. She just couldn't.

Not after what he had made her suffer through and how he had simply 'put her aside' upon arrival of Alysa. No, she couldn't handle it. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them spill down her face as she gently pushed away his arms and backed away.

0000000

He was numb as she pulled away and backed away until she was facing him again. Eyes were glassy and her face was white as they were locked in a staring contest with each other. Then, bowing her head, she silently backed away, toward the door.

He wanted to shout out a desperate plea but his actions…what had he done? He wasn't even sure they were still on good terms with each other and he had to act on impulse. So he stood still as he watched her hurriedly wipe the tears from her eyes and take a deep breath.

Right on cue, a knock on the door sounded in the Chamber and the opening of the door and the shocked cry of, "My Pharaoh!" signalled for something huge to happen.

Alysa had arrived.

0000000

She froze as the lithe, smooth stride of the other girl echoed across the floor and came to a stop next to her. Hatred stirred within her, unbidden and unwanted. Hurt billowed up to twice its size as she clenched her fists. Was this some deliberate set up to make her feel even more wretched than before?

She turned away as Alysa stood calmly next to her, trying to stop feeling like such a mess. But what was there to go in her favour? Her red eyes, dishevelled hair and unhealthy air around her? Biting her lip, she stood, waiting anxiously for the Pharaoh to dismiss her.

0000000

"My Pharaoh!"

Suddenly, his body had gone numb. Completely frozen. A sudden rush of warmth flowed into his body and into his heart as he saw Alysa and Amuenet. At the moment when Alysa had stopped next to Amuenet.

_What-?_

He looked from Alysa to Amuenet. He saw the sparkling blue of Alysa's eyes and the fiery golden-brown of Amuenet's. What was going on? Why did he suddenly feel so light-headed?

Then, a single answer came to him.

_Had he fallen for Alysa?_

Blinking, he felt his vision return to normal and saw the two girls standing before him. He almost staggered.

"You two must leave," he said, feeling dizzy, "I wish to be alone."

Fleetingly, he saw a look of shock and anger pass through Alysa's blue eyes but it was quickly masked by the blue hue. He saw the spark in Amuenet's eye, a flicker of hurt but understanding, before the girls bowed and left the chamber.

0000000

As she walked out, she was suddenly aware of Alysa's voice, not at all melodic and light, but riddled with anger and…jealousy?

"You believe you are so great do you not?" Alysa smirked, speaking in the perfect and fluent language of Egypt, "Because you know the Pharaoh?"

"I know the Pharaoh, yes," she replied dully, "But I have no idea what you are implying Princess."

"The Pharaoh deserves so much better than you I must admit," the other said nastily, peering at her hair and face, "So pray, stay away from him. He wishes not to see you."

"I would be more than happy to," she retorted wearily.

Bowing her head, she felt sapped of all her energy. She didn't even feel like arguing back. Then, Alysa cried out again.

"High Priest Seth! Greetings!"

She stiffened and tried to speed up and dodge the confrontation. But it was no use. Seth stopped a few feet from them, his blue eyes daring her to walk away.

"Greetings Princess," the High Priest said coldly, peering down at Alysa in disdain, and then turned to Amuenet, "Come with me Amuenet."

"I'd appreciate it if you would allow me to retreat to my chamber," she said stiffly, not meeting Seth's eyes, the warm, azure colour replaced by icy, indifferent blue.

"No, it is on my command you come with me," Seth said, glaring at her.

All the fight left her. Sighing deeply, she bowed her head as a sign of respect and averted her gaze to the floor. Then, she turned to Alysa.

"Take…take care of him," was all she said.

Alysa nodded, her blue eyes clearly saying, _I will._

"Very well High Priest Seth," she said dully, "Lead the way."

0000000

Meanwhile, the High Priest Akunadin was sitting alone in his chamber, deep in thought. His Millennium Eye, embedded into his eye socket, pulsed steadily.

"So…" the old Priest's voice said scratchily, "Amuenet… The girl. And the powerful ka she possesses. I wonder…"

_**Author's Note**_

_AIEEE! It's been an age! Sorry it took so long people. This chapter was sort of absentmindedly written so we will apologize again for the slow plot movement and such. But some Atem /Amuenet/ Alysa tension there. And do you think Amuenet's spirit has been broken?_

_Some more about Alysa is revealed here. And Amuenet believes her! **Shock horror**! And…what will Akunadin do to Amuenet and the Phoenix? What is he plotting? Dun dun dun! Is Amuenet going to sink into darkness? And just **who** has Atem fallen for? _

_A huge thank you to reviewers as usual! Review replies are on Pools of Thoughts as usual. The updates section may be moved as we are planning to create a big website with everything in Syloglyph and Ambiguity. But watch this space! We'll keep you notified at the end of each chapter in Author's Note okay?_

_Until the next update,_

_**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari**_


	22. To Talk and to Believe

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer- **We do not own Yugioh

_Review Replies are at: http / www. freewebs . com/ fading-reverie_

**Chapter Twenty-Two: To Talk and to Believe**

Seth kept walking as Amuenet tried wearily to keep up. The High Priest walked briskly and quietly up to his study and motioned for her to sit down. She sat and tried to look everywhere than at him.

"Amuenet," the silence was broken as Seth spoke, "look at me."

Unwillingly, she raised her eyes to meet his cold ones, so different to those of the warm, azure colour he had had two years ago.

"Yes High Priest?" she said quietly.

They stared at each other for almost all eternity, cold azure eyes meeting lightless brown ones, both of the orbs devoid of any enthusiasm or faith. Amuenet's hands clenched in her lap, nervous and apprehending.

She could see…no, could **_feel_** Seth 'reading' her. For the short time she had known Seth, she knew little could escape confrontation by the High Priest's cold, blue eyes. But something had changed.

No longer were those eyes a young and soulful blue. Instead, the colour had faded to a pale blue, a sign of weariness and troubles that plagued his life. Suddenly, Seth seemed a lot older than her. A **lot**.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"It's Atem isn't it?"

She blinked. It was one of those rare conversations when you didn't need to explain everything beforehand. Judging by the sad and disappointed look in Seth's eyes, the High Priest already knew anyway.

"How did you know?" she asked dully.

"It's all in your eyes," Seth said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the word.

The High Priest rubbed his temples, looking frustrated and weary. Amuenet averted her gaze, looking at the mountain of scrolls piled, half open, on Seth's table. She looked down at her lap and was aware of Seth speaking, seemingly to himself.

"I told Atem…why…why did Alysa have to come into the picture?"

"What?" Amuenet asked, her eyes widening, "You told Atem what?"

Seth looked up, dark shadows under his eyes, as he glared reproachfully at her.

"You were betrothed to Atem. Did you not know? Right after your sisters."

Amuenet grew still. Shock and disbelief coursed through her. Why did her Father not tell her? She even doubted Omorose or Hamilah had known about this. And yes…Alysa had come into the picture.

_But if Alysa hadn't come…would she have **wanted** to marry Atem?_ Amuenet wondered suddenly.

If Alysa hadn't come into the picture…it was so hard to remember a time without Alysa. Had she, Amuenet, been happy before Alysa?

_No,_ she realized suddenly, _No…I had not been happy…_

Perhaps Alysa was right. Atem did seem happier with Alysa than without. She, Amuenet, really hadn't made a difference in Atem's life. Perhaps she should just forget about Atem and Alysa. Perhaps…

"I'm worried about him Amuenet."

She blinked as Seth's strained voice pierced the silence in the room.

"He's forgetting himself…and his duty to all of Egypt," Seth mumbled to the ground, "He's becoming just like that…**king** who loves to party and make merry and completely abandon his country."

"How do you mean?" she asked, blinking in confusion. At least he was happy… Seth gave a dry and humourless laugh.

"Have you **seen** Egypt these days Amuenet?" Seth asked sadly, "It's turning to chaos! Have you **seen** the thieves and plunderers roaming around the place lately? Your own village was cremated by those scoundrels."

"I know," Amuenet whispered, voice pain-filled at the memory of the desolute dwelling that was once a flourishing village."

"All the High Priests and Shimon are trying to cover for his missing role," Seth said, now pacing, "Shimon and Akunadin manage political issues. Isis and Karim are managing the palace issues. Shada, Mahaado and I are **trying** to manage the current situation."

Amuenet nodded, wondering where her friend was getting at.

"But it's not **working**!" Seth exclaimed in frustration, "The people of Egypt need to see their King actually **running** the country; not just letting his _imakhu_ and his High Priests do all the work!"

Amuenet nodded helplessly.

"But what can **I** do?" she protested.

"You need to give Atem a serious awakening," Seth said seriously, "You need to make him realize he's becoming a horrible ruler and that his country is crumbling before him."

"But-" she began.

"No Amuenet," Seth interrupted, "You're the only one who can really give him an awakening. Alysa…she's just making him into even more of a mindless party rat. We do not have the authority to-"

"If **you** don't even have the authority, how can I?" she asked miserably, "High Priest…you possess the highest authority! I am merely a lowly Noble's daughter. And a **girl** at that!"

There was a silence as a wry smile spread across Seth's features.

"What's this?" he asked sardonically, "Can the Little Girl possibly be **doubting** her pride?"

Amuenet sighed miserably.

"The time is long gone, Seth, when I could defy rules without a second thought," she said wearily, "I'm wiser now Seth. Doing something like that to the Pharaoh…I may as well jump into the Nile."

"He listens to you Amuenet," the High Priest protested.

It was Amuenet's turn to laugh humourlessly.

"Have you **seen** the way we talk lately High Priest?" she said, voice trembling, "He does not listen to me! If you want him to change, tell Alysa."

Amuenet stood up, feeling her hands ball into fists. She realized she was trembling. In shock, hurt or anger, she didn't know. Squeezing her eyes shut, Amuenet shoved tears aside brutally.

Turning her head so that Seth wouldn't see the pained expression, Amuenet said, "I must go now. I promised Mana I would go see her."

It was an excuse but it was a truthful one. And perhaps a visit to Isis or Mahaado as well. Or a nice ride would-

"Amuenet," Seth said quietly again, piercing her turned head with his icy blue eyes, standing up, "I'm sorry."

She flinched.

"It's not your fault High Priest," Amuenet mumbled quietly, "You couldn't have done much and he probably wouldn't have realized anyway. You don't need to apologize to me. Apologize to the land and inhabitants of Egypt if you must."

"I know you have been hurt," Seth replied, reading her mind, "and I know you're upset. But you have friends here Amuenet. Never forget that."

She lifted her head and looked back down at the floor.

"You are like Ngozi or Oba," Amuenet said, voice trembling at the memory of them, "They were like that too. Big brothers always are…"

"Well then I'll look out for you," Seth said, a flicker of a smile on his stress-lined face, "I'll be your big brother then."

Amuenet smiled. "It isn't like you to say that," she said quietly, "but thank you Seth."

Seth nodded wordlessly and then gestured to the door. "You better go and find Mana."

Nodding in gratitude, Amuenet walked out and down the corridor. The weight and sadness of her situation was still piercing her heart but now, she felt just a little better.

0000000

Mana was hiding in the huge vases, as usual, when Amuenet found her. Upon seeing the Noble's daughter, the young magician pounced out like a cat in water, laughing all the time.

"Amuenet!" Mana exclaimed happily, "Oh, thank Isis you're here!"

Amuenet allowed herself a small smile as she watched Mana bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. Amuenet blinked as she realized Mana was now staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm fine Mana," Amuenet said, smiling gently.

The other girl's shoulders visibly relaxed but the worried look stayed in her eyes. Mana shook her head and then stared at the ground.

"I thought…I thought maybe…" the magician began hesitantly.

"It is nothing," Amuenet assured her friend, "I am serious. Nothing happened."

Even then, the lie slipped easily off her tongue. Even though the truth of the meeting was almost the complete opposite.

_Who am I now?_ Amuenet wondered incredulously, _I lie as easily as the thieves and tomb robbers of the pyramids. _

There was a flutter of movement as a falcon's call cut through the silence of the evening. Looking up, Amuenet's eyes widened at the sight of a bird, silhouetted against the sky, wheeling and circling above them.

"Paki!" Mana called happily as the falcon dove for them.

As she watched the speckled brown bird land easily on Mana's outstretched arm, regarding the other girl with trust in his golden eyes, Amuenet found a bitter sort of feeling rise up inside her, a fortified feeling of disappointment.

"So you two have been having fun," Amuenet's sharp tone surprised even the speaker herself. It seemed almost impossible-for the two to have fun and to have somehow become **_friends_** whilst she, Amuenet, had suffered so much.

Mana blinked and then smiled. "Yeah, we've been playing. He's slowly getting better."

The magician held out her other hand and Paki fluttered on. Mana giggled and then faced Amuenet, oblivious to the conflict of emotions running across the other girl's face.

"Here, you try Amuenet." It was amazing how easily Mana could address her equals and superiors in the tone one would use to address a good friend; to address them like a **normal** person.

Pake fluttered onto Amuenet's arm, looking at his former mistress' old friend with a golden eye that was now holding an old suspicious glow to them. Amuenet blinked, staring at the falcon, feeling a wave of choking despair cross over her.

Hasina was gone. Jarha was gone. Haquikah was gone as well. The entire village had been burnt to the ground. All the people who ever mattered in her life were gone. And Paki was the living reminder of the tragedy, the loss of faith.

"Be free then Paki," Amuenet found herself hissing, "Go. Go away and take away all the sorrow in this world. Fly away…just…be gone!"

She flung her hand out, and with an alarmed screech, Paki took flight. Bird feathers fell in a gentle heap around the two girls. Ignoring the cry of alarm and shock from Mana, Amuenet turned heel and, head bowed, walked away.

Her vision was now hazy. But there were no tears to shed, just a dizzying feel of despair and pain. It was like a throbbing migraine except worse…oh, many, many times worse. She didn't even notice Atem walking the opposite direction.

"Amuenet!"

She looked up from her stumbling position, seeing the Pharaoh's face register complete and utter shock. Bowing her head, she pulled away from his hand that had managed to grip her wrist and ran on, pace quickening. Behind her, she could just hear Atem's shouts and then a sweet voice, leading him away…

She didn't care.

0000000

"Welcome milady," Akunadin's scratchy voice indicated a greeting to the tall, proud woman standing beside him at his Shrine.

"What were you saying about the ka?" the woman snapped, her voice thin.

Nodding, Akunadin continued his explanation, "You see…your stepdaughter's ka is immensely powerful. A ka like that would be more than enough to fuel the protection of the palace and to keep invasions out."

Even in the dim light of the flames, the old priest could see the woman's eyes narrow. She was interested and that was a good start.

"You say it is powerful. How are you to harness the power of the ka?" the woman asked again.

_This woman is sharp,_ Akunadin thought.

"You see, the ka is bound to the person until the person's death. It interacts and responds to commands by its vessel. But we have worked out a new way to contain the ka, to be able to use the ka as long as it is trapped within the object."

"What object?"

"We believe stone tablets are strong enough. As long as it is sealed with a Millennium Item. The shadow magic itself will be enough to contain the ka."

"I have heard it is only the Millennium Rod that may send ka to stone tablets," the woman said suspiciously, "You must know **that** High Priest."

"Yes, I know," Akunadin said hurriedly, "But with the assistance of more shadow monsters, the ka can be forced inside without the aid of the Rod. Although, of course, the Rod's assistance would be preferred but-"

"The High Priest will not let it," the woman snapped, finishing Akunadin's sentence, "Of course."

"So it is confirmed?" Akunadin asked, looking at the woman.

A smile grazed the woman's thin mouth. "Not yet High Priest. Where will you keep the _vessel_ after the ka is extracted?"

"Oh, if milady is concerned about the wellbeing of her, rest assured your stepdaughter will be offered the finest accommodation at the palace. She will only spend a little time in that place-"

"No, you misunderstood me High Priest," the woman said quickly, "Can the Vessel…die from this?"

"There is always a risk," Akunadin stammered. This woman was quite intimidating, "It is inevitable. But we will try to keep her alive as best as we can-"

"No, no High Priest!" the woman said with a cold, mirthless laugh. Neema's eyes narrowed. "When you extract her ka…be sure to kill Amuenet in the process won't you?"

_**Author's Note**_

_It's been **forever**. We apologize profusely for everything! Thankies for getting us at the 250 review mark! **Sniff** So sorry about the wait and all but it's unable to be helped. Basically, we're sorry but our enthusiasm for Fanfiction is becoming less vigourous. That and our dwindling interest in Yugioh (because they've stopped airing it on TV now) do not make a good situation. _

_But have faith-we will finish Soaring over Nile. We're just…drawing it out a bit. The real climax starts after this so the updates may be more frequent. You can find Ethereal Laeye's stories on Gaia. She goes under Elaeye in the Writer's Forum. _

_Review replies we will keep doing. Ethereal Laeye's done a new website (again) where you'll find review replies in a more orderly manner. We will be copying the review replies onto that website so it saves you reviewers the trouble of checking emails as well as answering anonymous reviews. _

_Thanks for your understanding people!_

_**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari** _


	23. Running Away I

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Yugioh

_Review Replies are at: http / www. freewebs . com/ fading- reverie.  
Please read author's note at bottom._

**Chapter Twenty Three: Running Away: Part One**

"Be sure to kill her in the process won't you?"

"But-but…milady!" Akunadin stammered in shock.

"That girl has caused enough damage to my reputation," Neema hissed, cutting the old Priest from his protest, "This is a perfect opportunity. We can make it seem like an accident."

"I really do not believe-"

The woman whirled around at Akunadin, eyes blazing.

"My **dear** High Priest," she spat, sounding as if she meant the opposite, "You and I both want the peace and safety of Egypt! And I am willing to give it to you! All I ask is a small price!"

Akunadin paused. The fate of Egypt depended on the amount of protection it had. And one life lost would be better than a thousand. And the ka was truly very powerful. Sighing, all the old Priest could do was nod.

"Very well," Neema said, face like a frog that had just devoured a rather juicy fly, "Shall we begin to discuss how to get Amuenet someplace where we can extract her ka?"

Akunadin could only nod as the two began to talk.

A little while later, Neema smiled her first genuine smile of satisfaction. "You," the woman began, her crocodile-like eyes fixed on Akunadin, "are indeed a wonderful trickster my dear High Priest."

"I shall call soldiers to assemble tomorrow evening," Akunadin said, nodding as his conscience pricked at the awful task he was about to commit, "We must be sure this is absolutely secretive for I really do not feel the Pharaoh will be too happy."

"Agreed," Neema replied, raising an eyebrow, "But I must come along."

"Milady…it could be dangerous," Akunadin began to protest, "We do not know what her ka is capable of-"

"Are you questioning my competence in this area?" Neema asked coldly.

"Of course not milady!" Akunadin amended hurriedly, "I was merely suggesting you may want some more protection. We all know Amuenet does not like you and it may be perilous to go without any protection."

Neema regarded him coldly and then gave a curt nod. "But do not wait until tomorrow at sunset High Priest. Extract it at sunrise."

Standing up, Neema stalked out of the room, almost colliding with one of the servants. Akunadin stood alone, frowning as the horrible task awaited him. Neither was aware of a pair of eyes, watching silently from the shadows…

0000000

Halyma looked around frantically. Oh, she felt like a mouse in the company of many, hungry cats. Amuenet was in danger! Looking at the Lady Neema's retreating back, Halyma felt a new wave of hatred for the woman.

It was one thing to degrade and humiliate Amuenet but it was another…a completely different thing to want to **_kill_** the girl! She had to tell Amuenet! Dire consequences awaited that action but Halyma didn't care.

Hurrying off, the servant girl took off at almost a run, trying to frantically locate her mistress. It was now late in the night, the meeting with Akunadin and Neema having been held when the first sliver of golden sunlight had crossed the horizon.

She, Halyma, had been attending to the last minute matters of clothes and such and was walking past when she had heard the plotting. It was ungodly to eavesdrop but it concerned her mistress. So Halyma had listened in growing repulse and horror. Turning her head around, Halyma tried to locate Amuenet's room with growing panic.

0000000

Blue flames shot out of the ring of clay and stone that held it. Hands hovering near the golden eye of the Necklace, Isis murmured to herself. Languages unfamiliar to the native tongue of the Egyptians rose inside the room.

_Redi hem-netjier hemet-netjer-tepet an maa' teyet em djeret_

The Millennium Necklace glowed with a golden light, its rays piercing the room. Isis allowed the magic of her Item to pull her in. Opening her eyes, she observed the confusing labyrinth of the future.

Suddenly, a scene tore itself from its various disordered brothers and opened up in front of the High Priestess. Opening her deep blue eyes, Isis gasped, recognizing the scene; the same vision that she had been experiencing over and over again.

The Pharaoh sat at his throne, face buried in his hands. Shimon and Mahaado stood next to the throne. The distant background of unrecognisable voices buzzed but then. After a disordered whirl of colour,High Priest Seth's voice took on meaning.

"_She is gone," the High Priest said, his figure clear, "She left before dawn."_

_There was another jumble of colours and then the Pharaoh looked up, his face a mask of pain. _

"_Amuenet," the Pharaoh whispered, his voice echoing inside the vision, "What have I done?"_

A sharp gasp escaped her throat as Isis was brutally flung out of the vision. Blinking and steadying her breathing, Isis realized something. Whilst the background was blurred and uncertain, the view of the area around the Pharaoh's throne was clear.

She had seen Shimon and Karim. They were always around that area, ready to protect the Pharaoh against harm. But…one person was missing from the usual scene-the usual scene nowadays anyway.

_Where was Alysa?_

0000000

Breathless, Halyma realized it was now very late. Night had fallen, the sky a web of black, accessorized by spangled stars here and there. It was also very cold. Shivering, Halyma rubbed her arms, slowing her pace. If she was caught at this hour she was as good as dead-

A hand grabbed her arm from the darkness of the corridor. Halyma cupped her hands around her mouth as her silent scream echoed inside her mind. Blinking, Halyma realized that it was a guard.

He seemed familiar…

"Why are you here?" the guard said, in an almost gentle voice, "This is the private retreat for guests of the Pharaoh. Who are you?"

Still trembling from the shock, Halyma forced her throat to work.

"I am Halyma, personal maid of the Lady Amuenet," she said, bowing apologetically, "I was…sent to locate my Mistress."

A frown appeared on the guard's face. "I am Jarha, head of the guards," he replied, introducing himself, "Lady Amuenet is it?"

"Yes," Halyma said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jarha shook his head and spoke, sounding bemused, "Ah, we all remember her. Well…most of the sober guards that is. Amuenet and her little 'duel' against the Pharaoh a few years ago."

"Who could forget?" Halyma found herself relaxing profusely at the carefree and, seemingly, sober and well-meaning voice of Jarha, "But it was two years ago. Now Princess Alysa has taken her place."

A shadow crossed Jarha's cheerful face. Scratching the back of his rather messy dark hair, he spoke again, fixing his gaze on the dark corridor. "Never really liked that one," he muttered gruffly, "No one really does. No one was really close to Amuenet either but at least she was friendly."

"Alysa talks to the guards?" Halyma inquired. Somehow, it was hard to imagine the pretty, delicate Princess doing that.

"No," Jarha laughed, "She insults them. Ah, we're all big baboons in her opinion and not worthy to be breathing the same air as her."

Halyma grimaced. "She sounds very unkind."

Jarha laughed. "Well…that's one way of putting that. It is an understatement."

Halyma smiled tentatively and plucked up the little of her courage, "Do you happen to know where Amuenet's room is? I am a little lost."

"Amuenet eh?" Jarha said, grinning cheekily at her, "Sure I do. But she moves every so often. She's usually in the East Wing."

Seeing Halyma's bewildered expression, the Head of Guards grinned, "I see you **are** lost. Well…this is the North Wing right here. You just walk…oh, I shall take you there if you want."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Halyma said quickly. She hadn't realized the sky was now taking on a lighter hue. In her little conversation with Jarha, she had forgotten the urgency of the situation, "We must hurry!"

"Why?" Jarha began as he took her arm and started walking rather quickly, "What's wrong?"

A little panicked now, Halyma filled Jarha in quickly on the plot by Neema and Akunadin. Jarha's smile was now gone. "Thought those two were up to no good," he growled as he steered Halyma through corridors, "We better hurry."

They broke into a run and, seemingly after forever, stopped in front of Amuenet's door. "Let's just hope she has not moved again," Jarha said quietly and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice called out from within.

Halyma almost melted with relief. That was Amuenet's voice.

"Milady!" Halyma called out anxiously, "Please! It is Halyma! Please let me in! It is urgent!"

The door opened as Amuenet's face looked out. Halyma almost gasped at the pale, haunted face with dark shadows underneath her eyes. It was obvious Amuenet had not been asleep.

"It is urgent Amuenet," Halyma said quickly, letting both Jarha and herself in and the shutting the door, "Your life is in danger!"

Amuenet's sleep-deprived eyes widened. Quickly, she beckoned for Halyma and Jarha to enter. Jarha stood guard by the door as Halyma filled her in on the details. Amuenet's expression darkened as Halyma finished.

"I hadn't expected much less from Neema," Amuenet said after a long pause, looking broken. The Noble's daughter sat up straighter, seemingly rousing herself. "One thing is for sure," Amuenet said, "I cannot stay here. I'm going to leave."

"Milady, where will you go?" Halyma cried, feeling the sense of helplessness that enveloped her.

Amuenet's mouth was set in a straight, hard line. "I am going back to Lower Egypt," she said, without a trace of hesitation in her voice.

"It is ruins!"

"I do not care," Amuenet replied, "I would rather die there than in captivity here."

Quickly, Amuenet stood up and grabbed her cloak, after shaking some dust off it. One look at the sky told Halyma many things. It was not too long before dawn now. Walking around, Amuenet gathered some items from her room.

Halyma glimpsed the golden dagger-like sword Amuenet always kept and a crumpled piece of papyrus and a burnt date. There was no time to question the oddity of it all. Standing up, Halyma brushed her mistress's hair one last time before ushering the now fully dressed Amuenet out to the corridor.

Jarha walked ahead, looking for any disturbance in front of them. Thankfully, they reached the stables before sunrise. Casting another nervous look at the sky, Halyma saw the inky blue had lightened in hue to a light blue. It was not long now.

0000000

Amuenet watched silently as Jarha hurried into a stall and threw a blanket over Khons' back. She watched as the Head of Guards slipped a rope around the stallion's muzzle and around his neck.

She honestly didn't expect anything less of Neema. But to think that _**Akunadin** _was also in this made her heart break. Wasn't Akunadin one of the High Priests? The Pharaoh trusted him and so did every single one of the remaining High Priests.

There was no way Akunadin could have done this behind the Pharaoh's back unless…

Amuenet's eyes widened as a very likely possibility dawned on her. Maybe the Pharaoh **knew** about this! Her eyes started filling with unwanted tears. What if he had specifically **ordered** Akunadin to hunt her down and to get her power?

Her power… 

Was that the only reason the Pharaoh-no, **_Atem_**- had treated her kindly? To set her up, gain her trust and then kill her? How could he! Anger was, as usual, the result of her pain and hurt being twisted together with confusion.

Jarha had finished with Khons and was leading the stallion to Amuenet. Thanking him with a murmur, Amuenet leapt onto the stallion. It was bareback, something she was not really used to, but it felt comforting to know the stallion was right beneath her.

Jarha and Halyma sneaked her out to the main gates of the palace where Jarha informed the guards there that the Lady Amuenet was going for a morning ride. They walked onto the outskirts of the village where Amuenet turned Khons to Jarha and Halyma.

"Good lucky Amuenet," Halyma whispered, a tear trailing down her face.

"Jarha," Amuenet said suddenly. The said person walked forward, "Take care of Halyma. Hide her if necessary. Please! Just…keep her healthy and safe until she is…ready to go to the afterlife."

Jarha nodded grimly. "For the spirit of Haquikah, I will."

"Words cannot express how much I thank you Halyma," Amuenet said, feeling tears well up in her own eyes at the sight of her only surviving childhood friend, "Please…be alive so I may see you once more if I come back."

"I will be milady," Halyma said, voice trembling, "Please come back safe one day Amuenet. We will be waiting here for you."

Amuenet nodded, turning away to conceal her tears. There was a distant screech in the sky. Turning her head, Amuenet's eyes widened at the sight of Paki's silhouette. What was the falcon doing?

Paki's shadow got closer as, with a flutter, the bird perched on Amuenet's shoulder. Amuenet felt her balance shift as the weight of the falcon was suddenly thrown onto her shoulder. Paki's talons dug into her shoulder, creating some painful bruises.

Holding out her arm the way she saw Mana do, Amuenet was astonished to see Paki flutter onto her offered arm with only a little hesitation. The falcon regarded her with his golden eyes, still with that suspicious light but with a clear message.

We stand together.

She let the tears flow freely as Paki fluttered back onto her shoulder, a little more gently. Slowly, she shifted her weight until Paki's position began to feel a little better. The falcon, sensing her intent, shifted a little with her so their central weight was balanced. Khons snorted a little nervously and tossed his head. Pake gave a rather alarmed screech but stayed faithfully on Amuenet's shoulder.

"We must hurry milady!" Halyma cried out a little suddenly, "It is nearly daybreak."

With a start, Amuenet realized her friend was right. Turning back, she stared at the palace walls for one last time and at Halyma and Jarha. Amuenet smiled at them and whispered, "Good Luck."

Paki took flight and hovered a little above the horse and rider. Amuenet dug her heels into Khons' side. The stallion reared a little for effect and then took off at a fast canter and, finally, breaking into a joyous gallop across the desert.

"Let's fly free Khons!"

0000000

_**Redi hem-netjier hemet-netjer-tepet an maa' teyet em djeret!**_

Isis's eyes snapped open in wide alarm. Something had just happened in the palace! And whatever it was, it would be big…

_**Author's Note**_

_And we end part one of the climax. Don't worry reviewers-we have a long way to go. Actually…this is around halfway of the entire story. So there will be more complications. Rest assured of that. We wanted to bring the focus onto Halyma for most of the chapter since our description and her importance to Amuenet was not really elaborated on. And that famous (infamous maybe?) vision of Isis's-where **is** Alysa? You'll find out next chapter. How evil we are. _

_**Redi hem-netjier hemet-netjer-tepet an maa' teyet em djeret **is actually in Egyptian Language. Well…at least we hope the people on the website were right. Roughly, it translates to: Give the God's Servant, High Priestess, a true picture with thy hand._

_We made that phrase up but the language itself is Egyptian. It's not really accurate since Egyptians didn't use words like 'the' and 'your' and stuff but it's the general idea. **Ahem**. Anyway, enough rambling. Review replies are at Fading-Reverie. _

_Until our next chapter_

_**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari** _


	24. Running Away II

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Yugioh

_Review replies at http / www. freewebs .com / fading- reverie  
Please read Author's Notes_

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Running Away Part Two**

Bakura waited ontop the tree at the oasis. His spies told him that the girl would certainly stop at the oasis, at least if she knew anything about survival in the desert. And she was definitely more intelligent than those other brainless ditties he often stole off-he could sense that. Smiling maliciously, the white-haired thief waited leisurely as he watched the sky lighten to a light blue hue…

0000000

Khons galloped out into the cool, morning desert. Amuenet breathed in deeply, savouring the breeze and the freedom. Paki soared over the galloping horse, screeching in gratitude at the joy of spreading his wings.

00000000

Seth shot up in his huge bed in his private chamber. Breathing deeply, he felt a sense of foreboding and glancing over at his Millennium Rod, he was certain of it. The Rod was flashing like a golden beacon, its light erratic and seemingly distressed. Wincing a little as he laid his head back onto the headrest, the High Priest gathered his thoughts together and stood up. Dressing in a hurry, Seth strode quietly past all the closed doors of the sleeping quarters.

Checking all the doors in the west wing, Seth proceeded into the east wing. Everything looked in order…until he reached Amuenet's room. The door was open.

Feeling his head give a jolt of uneasiness, Seth walked quietly to her bedside. No one was there. Casting an eye around, Seth couldn't understand the fact at first. Everything was in place. Nothing was overturned or wrecked. Then, his eyes widened, a slight, slight possibility... Would he be correct?

Heart thudding with dread, Seth strode over to Amuenet's drawer. The treasured letter Amuenet had received was gone. The same dried date that had come with the note was gone as well. His heart jolted as he ran out of the room.

000000000

Amuenet tugged gently onto Khons's reins and they slowed down. Amuenet was aware of the stallion's laboured breathing. She dismounted and looked around. Seeing familiar landmarks, Amuenet realized she was close to the oasis the family always stopped at.

Paki screeched without any command and took off into the night as Amuenet dried all the sweat on Khon's back with her cloak. It bothered Amuenet slightly that Paki had such a mind of his own, seemingly very intelligent for a normal falcon.

_Maybe Hasina's spirit is contained within him,_ she began that train of thought before feeling the stab of regret that she had not really said a proper goodbye to her friend. Amuenet stopped thinking of the village immediately. Now was not the time to break down. Not at all.

A face suddenly flashed into her mind, a picture of Eshe's face, contorted with pain. And then another flash, this time of Aziza, tears overflowing the little girl's wide brown eyes. Aziza would be…how many summers? When was the last time she had talked to Aziza anyway?

_Poor Aziza,_ she thought with a stab of homesickness,_ my little half sister must feel…so alone…_

_Just like I was and am…_Amuenet thought suddenly, frowning at the patch of wet sand. She didn't want Aziza to share her older sisters' fate or Amuenet's own for that matter.

Hearing another screech somewhere to her right, Amuenet realized Paki had found something. It was probably the oasis. She had to admit: having a lookout was rather handy…at least better than no lookout at all.

"Let's go Khons," the girl urged, tugging on the horse's reins.

Reluctantly, the great stallion followed her, just as dawn began to break over the darkness of the night…

0000000

Seth burst into Atem's chamber and found the young Pharaoh already up. Atem was staring out the window, his crimson-violet eyes distracted. For once, Alysa was not with him. Hearing the loud bang of the door, the Pharaoh looked up. Seth stood in front of him, breathing heavily and looking as white as a sheet.

"Seth?" Atem asked, looking surprised at the early visit, "Is everything alright?"

"No," Seth said in a low and worried voice, "Amuenet! She-"

"What about her?"

With a fleeting bolt of anger, Seth caught out the flat, uncaring tone of Atem's voice. A hot, sad swoop of disappointment ran through the High Priest's mind. Not only was Atem becoming a horrible ruler, he was also becoming a cold, heartless one at that.

Well…if Atem did not care, he, Seth, would care.

"Nothing my Pharaoh," Seth lied smoothly, bowing and walking from the chamber. Pausing at the door, Seth waited for a second, hoping…wishing…wishing that Atem would call him back. Wishing his cousin still had a little bit of concern left for Amuenet's sake and wellbeing. Atem didn't move. Sighing, Seth walked down the corridor and out of sight.

0000000

Atem stared at Seth's retreating back, feeling empty. What did Seth mean? What had happened to Amuenet? Sighing, the Pharaoh massaged his temples. Laying his head back on his headrest (wincing a little from the hard landing), the Pharaoh fell into a restless slumber…

0000000

Heart pounding, Seth paused in the middle of the walkway. Who was he to tell? Certainly not Amuenet's stepmother-the woman hated Amuenet. And Atem would not care anyway.

Best to first alert Isis and Mahaado, he thought grimly, turning and walking in the opposite direction to Mahaado's chambers. 

He didn't even bother to knock. Something told him Mahaado was already up and so was his apprentice. Sure enough, it was a fully dressed and awake magician and apprentice who greeted him with raised eyebrows.

Quickly, Seth filled the two in on the situation. Mahaado strode off to locate Isis and Mana was told to find Halyma, Amuenet's maid. Seth himself was the one to check the stables, to see if any horses were missing.

Not wasting much time, Seth strode into the stables. It was his last hope. If there were no horses missing, Amuenet was certainly not gone. He knew her well enough to say that although Amuenet was hot-tempered and irrational at times, she was not stupid. He knew that if she wanted to get away, she would definitely take a horse with her.

Striding into the stables, Seth walked up and down the stables, scanning each stall quickly. Unfortunately, there were many stables in the palace and each stable was very big. The horses poked their heads out from the stalls, ears pricked curiously at the new person, who was paying them all a rather early visit.

Each stable seemed to be no different until he reached the stable closest to the gates of the palace. A horse was missing. Seth shook his head, heart sinking and strode away. He almost ran to the courtyard where Mana, Isis and Mahaado were waiting. Beside them was Halyma and Jarha, head of the guards.

"She's gone," Seth said finally, voice cracking, "She left before dawn."

As he closed his eyes in anger and disappointment, all Seth caught, before he closed his eyes and thought about what to do next, was Isis looking stunned.

00000000

"What have I done?" Amuenet asked herself, gazing at the rather empty oasis. It was the same oasis the family had stopped by on their way to the Palace. This was the oasis where the guards had been executed. Paki was on her shoulder, tense. Khons tossed his mane nervously behind Amuenet and whinnied.

Walking around the oasis, eyes fixed to the water, Amuenet finally sank down into the sand. Khons moved forward, looking eagerly at the water. But Amuenet yanked his head brutally away, a pained expression on her face.

Suddenly, she was aware of a thump behind her. By instinct, Amuenet swung around sharply and came face to face with a strange looking person with white hair and a scar across his cheek. The scar looked painful…

Her mind still numb from all the heartache she had experienced, Amuenet felt her defiance slip. Struggling to keep it up, she faced the stranger. This man was dangerous… Waves of evil seemed to waft from the person like a type of gas. And what wonderful timing; just at the time she was feeling completely exhausted.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. Khons trotted up to her and she put her hand against his back for support. Paki landed on her shoulder, eyeing the stranger warily.

"Oh, you do not know me!" the stranger said in mock hurt tones, not exactly answering her question, "I am hurt Lady Amuenet! I am Bakura, the thief king. The one who destroyed your village, I'm surprised you don't know **me**!"

Amuenet stiffened. Every syllable of his swaggering talk made her blood boil. Pain, anger and heartache tore through her mind, mingling with each other so thoroughly; she couldn't distinguish one from the other.

For a second, she lost herself in her pain, refusing to keep silent any longer. The rebellious part of her nature was fuelled by the anger that was, until then, kept contained in her heart. Now, Amuenet felt herself letting everything go. Every bit of pain and anger she had previously felt all came bundling into her.

"You," she hissed in a low, deadly voice, "will pay."

The air crackled and seemed to convulse and draw in as long, golden feathers shimmered in the air. Her flaming Phoenix rose up behind her, eyes not golden anymore. They were red, dark brown and orange, filled with pure hatred. The Phoenix screeched, filling the ruined village with red-hot anger.

Amuenet stood there, dimly aware her ka monster had been released. Paki had taken off and Khons had galloped off in fright. She felt like a lifeline between the Phoenix and its power. The power was channelling through her… The sheer delight of such power deafened her for a while before she was aware of a voice echoing in her mind.

_**Stop Amuenet! Do not fill me with hate! It will only do you harm!**_

It was the Phoenix itself. Amuenet shuddered at the helpless tone in its voice. Why was it helpless? It had power! **She** had power!

_**Think of your friends!**_

Friends…that thought made Amuenet drift back on her friends in the village and it only increased her hatred towards Bakura. How **dare** he destroy her friends? How **dare** he take their lives with such glee? Suddenly, it was not just the people in the village. It was Haquikah, the guards, her family…**_everyone_**. It was all Bakura's fault now…

The Phoenix glowed with red anger and shimmered in the air. A horrible grey monster materialized from behind Bakura. Diabound. Diabound rose up to meet the Phoenix, the grey terror filled with bitterness. Like two giants, the two ka prepared to battle in the air…

_**Stop Amuenet!** _the Phoenix's pleading voice echoed in her head, **_Please!_** **_Turn back! Refuse to hate! _**

Amuenet ignored the voice, wincing as she blocked out the sound and turned back to Bakura. The Thief King looked almost casual as he stood before his monster; he'd obviously used Diabound a lot. Actually…he seemed to be observing the ka…like someone would observe a stallion they were buying. But she didn't care for that.

"I'm ready," Amuenet hissed venomously.

00000000

"We have to go find her," Seth said to the small group gathered at the stables. He struggled to keep his calm façade. In actuality, he was struggling not to yell until he lost his voice.

"Agreed," Isis's calm voice said gently as the Priestess walked away to get horses, "First, we have to find Amuenet. After that…we'll…see how she is-"

Isis's voice cracked as the Priestess froze in her place. Mahaado and Mana looked at her worriedly but Isis merely gave a wan smile and shook her head. Mahaado walked off to help Isis with the horses.

Now, the only sound was that of Mana and the maid's quiet sobbing. Gritting his teeth, Seth cursed his cousin for not caring at all. He shut his eyes and struggled to contain his inner turmoil-his anger at Atem.

Why were they so proud? If one of them had backed down…maybe things would have been okay! Maybe…maybe they would have stopped feeling the pain…for just a little while…

Seth gripped his Millennium Rod firmly as Mahaado and Isis returned with four horses. The mounts were unanimous. Mana and Isis took one horse. The guard and the maid took another. Mahaado took one and Seth mounted his own bay gelding.

"We don't have a moment to spare," Seth said firmly as the little rescue party took off into the desert.

In the worry and rush of it all, the group seemed to travel as swiftly as the wind itself. It was like the horses didn't need any guiding-they seemed to be drawn like a magnet towards wherever the animals were going. Seth just hoped they were right.

Wiping his forehead hurriedly, Seth realized they had been going non-stop for almost the entire morning. Although it killed him to do so, Seth commanded the group to stop at the nearest oasis.

It was definitely a grim rest. Mana was so anxious she couldn't stay still, almost dropping her share of water. Isis and Mahaado were both very quiet and the guard and maid were simply staring into space.

Seth cursed himself silently for not thinking before acting-they had nothing to eat or anything to fill water up with. They'd have to rely on the oasis' they could pass. But it seemed no one was hungry anyway. After a short while, Seth signalled for his group to remount their horses.

How Amuenet got that far in a single morning was beyond the High Priest.

000000000

Diabound crashed into the Phoenix with its lower snakelike body and its head grabbed the Phoenix's leg. The ka screeched in alarm as it struggled out of the monster's grip. Amuenet felt a deep pain in her leg as Diabound slashed at her ka again.

Breathing heavily, the girl backed away a little and wiped her forehead with her bare arm. She gritted her teeth as she reached into the oasis and wiped her face with the water hurriedly. Bakura was in a similar state, only he took his drink from a bottle he had in his robe. She blocked out the continuous pleading voice in her head-the Phoenix protesting within her. It seemed to be fading…

_Good,_ she thought savagely_, I wish it would be quiet!_

Amuenet felt her body tremble and raised herself with effort. They had been fighting for almost the entire morning and, now, into the afternoon. Neither ka had given up…and neither of the two as well. It was strange though…her Phoenix seemed to be changing colour… From shining golden feathers to blood red…to a dull brown…her Phoenix seemed to be losing power…

As Amuenet prepared for another round, her Phoenix raising itself with a crackling screech, she felt herself tremble. She dwelt back onto the village and her hate…what Bakura had done. Every time she had done that, her Phoenix had, seemingly, regained power. But…there was no swoop of red-hot anger this time. With a thrill of horror, Amuenet felt her anger evaporating and her ka getting smaller. She felt weariness taking over the anger.

_No!_

The force of the resolution nearly knocked Amuenet over. She staggered but straightened, trying to ignore the heaviness of her head and the pain caused by various injuries Diabound had inflicted.

_I can make this!_

Even as she thought of that, in her heart, she knew it was a lost cause. There was no more rage left in her and she was overwhelmed by fatigue. The Phoenix before her seemed to glow with red light…its aura seemed to waver…

Pushing out all her hate in one final attack, Amuenet gritted her teeth…and screamed.

"KILL HIM!"

The Phoenix didn't move. Its aura continued to glow, ribbons of golden light rippling like water around it. Its feathers continued to fade…from dull brown into pale brown…it was almost transparent…

Then…the feathers seemed to resume its golden hue. Amuenet gave a bitter smile…but the smile was wiped from her face as the Phoenix sang a pain-filled note. With a single despairing cry, the Phoenix disappeared into tiny golden shards of light. Blackness was covering her vision… Amuenet collapsed onto the ground, weariness taking over and blacked out.

So she didn't see Bakura rip off her necklace-the necklace Atem had given her so, so long ago-and throw it to the ground. She didn't hear him chuckle in triumph as he held Khons roughly over the necklace or the stallion's shrill scream of pain as the blood dripped on the sand next to her necklace. She didn't feel him pick her up roughly and put her on his horse. She didn't know he was going to carry her to his hideout.

But someone did know. Paki, a silent shadow perched up in the remains of a tree, saw it all. And the falcon followed Bakura's horse. At the oasis, Khons waited patiently beside the necklace, waiting for the witness to return…

**Author's Note**

_Not much of our dear friend, the Pharaoh, lately have we? Don't worry-you'll see more of him and his side of the story soon. Probably in the next chapter. Yes, we know kidnapping is clichéd and all but don't you readers worry-we've researched a few typical clichés and…we hope we're going to steer away from the obvious ones. Like Atem in shining armour…they didn't have Medieval Knight armour back then._

_Anyway, how did you think of this one? A lot of switching views but that's how we've written and how we're going to finish the story. Bear with us. This is Part Two of Running Away. And apologizes for the delay but Ethereal Laeye just moved houses and we didn't have the internet for AGES. So yeah. _

_We're aiming for each chapter to be at least seven A4 pages so…we are probably going to reach around thirty chapters or so. **But**, as our final wish before taking a (likely) permanent hiatus from Fanfiction (Read Bio for more) we **really** want to reach 300 reviews. Review replies are at Fading Reverie as usual. _

_So…yeah…get reviewing (we're evil and we know it) and we'll see you next update!  
_**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari**


	25. Revelations

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh does not belong to us. We own everything you don't see in the anime and manga so don't steal!

_Review Replies are at http// www. freewebs. com/ fading -reverie  
Please read Author's Note_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Revelations**

The afternoon was already dawning as Atem finished another day's work. Time seemed to pass so quickly sitting with King Aeneas and his family. Of course, Alysa and Charissa were not exactly participating in the monarchs' discussion but Atem had already arranged for maids to provide entertainment.

"Oh yes, the taxes must be high," Aeneas had been booming with his hearty voice, taking another swig of wine, "But with such an advanced society such as ours, the monarchy can be assured several centuries of successful ruling."

It was then the King had winked at Atem. Atem had followed his gaze and was confused to find the King looking from Alysa to him and back again. He had been trying to control a little of the red creeping up his cheeks, realizing what the King meant.

"Sometimes, a little alliance can't hurt," the King had finished with a cheerful chortle, "You seem to be quite taken with my little Princess."

"Father, that is simply absurd," Alysa had smiled at him, "The Pharaoh should marry one of his own blood."

"Getting a little too old aren't we?" Aeneas had laughed, patting Atem on the back and forgetting all formalities, "Eighteen summers are we now and still no bride? You ought to have married six summers ago."

He had tried to keep a level tone, "Father promised me I would be able to choose. He never said anything about age."

"You'll have the palace swarming with children soon," Aeneas had said wisely, cheeks rather red, "But you should still take a few concubines. We have to preserve the Royal family don't we?"

It was then Charissa had intervened and had reprimanded her husband for his vulgar behaviour. The Queen had virtually dragged her husband out with several apologies to Atem and Alysa had followed them, throwing the still blushing Pharaoh an abashed grin.

_But what King Aeneas said was true,_ Atem thought as he paced silently in his chambers, _I am already eighteen summers and well past the age of marriage._

He frowned as his mind and heart began another debate. _The idea of concubines…it just seems so fake! To marry is for love…not for blood or descendants…right?_

Of course it wasn't. Pharaohs married for support and new land, support and money and all such, as were the customs. But his father had always told him to marry for love. It was just his father never told him he'd have to wait for so long…

But who did he love? Suddenly, an image of two narrowed eyes flitted into his mind. After that, there was a series of disordered pictures, flashes of gold and grey…and a figure… Atem blinked and was suddenly facing the walls of his chambers again.

Shaking his head slightly, the Pharaoh settled down for a rest. It was Isis, afterall, who was good at interpreting those things.

0000000

It was definitely an oasis. Seth stared at the patch of crimson until his eyes began to water and the red and yellow picture began to blur. Blinking, the High Priest sank to his knees in front of the sand, feeling dizzy.

"Seth? What happened?"

Mahaado and Isis were behind him, Mana and the two servants in tow. Seth shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of foreboding in his mind. Why? There was just a patch of crimson in the sand!

"The blood could have been an animal's blood," Mahaado voiced his thoughts, sounding rather hesitant, "And there isn't a lot…"

His voice trailed off uncertainly. Seth gritted his teeth, wanting to believe the magician. But something told him there was more than that. Why else had the horses stopped dead at this particular oasis and refused to move?

"What is that?" Isis asked suddenly, pointing to the sand in front of Seth. Shuddering a little as he brushed away the crimson-dyed sand, Seth pulled out something brown. His eyes widened as he traced the outline of a bird.

It looked awfully familiar…

There was a sudden screech in the sky as a bird descended to them, shadowed by the setting sun. Seth dropped the necklace. There was a movement in front of Seth and the High Priest rose quickly to his feet. He tried to rub the crimson off his fingers but the blood stayed…it was…sticky.

"It's still wet!" Seth exclaimed, feeling the foreboding getting even stronger as his heart dropped with anxiety.

"Isn't that Paki?" Mana exclaimed.

"Paki?" Isis murmured worriedly, "Who is Paki?"

"Amuenet's friend's pet," Mana stammered, eyes wide, "What…what is he doing here?"

There was a snort and everyone jumped before realizing a dappled grey stallion was making its way to them. Seth glared at the stallion suspiciously as the falcon landed and perched ontop the stallion.

The falcon screeched several times, fluttering its wings and looking very distressed. It circled above the group, screeching worriedly. Seth scowled; the continuous screeching was annoying. But Mana walked forward worriedly, wincing as the falcon grazed her outstretched arm in his panic.

"Paki…wants to tell us something…" Mana murmured, as though in a strange trance.

The falcon screeched an affirmative and took off, wheeling in the sky and screeching. Seth scowled but obediently mounted his horse as the rest did the same. It really tugged at his pride to follow a **_bird_** but the bird was the best hope they had.

_I hope she's alright,_ Seth thought grimly.

0000000

It was dark. That was the, rather simplistic, thought that ran first through Amuenet's stream of consciousness. No, she didn't think of the exhausting battle that had taken place just before. And no, she didn't consider the fact thick ropes bound her to something uncomfortable, damp and hard. No, it was dark. And that was all that mattered.

Amuenet bit her lip until it hurt. Her entire body felt sapped of energy, purpose and will. Her hair was in a wild tangle; a mix of sand, dirt and water had become embedded in them. She was certain her face was no sight to behold either.

Before she had a chance to utter a stream of profanities, a wave of water washed over her face. Choking and spluttering, she squeezed her eyes shut until the stinging sensation of salty water had passed her eyes. Still, it was hard to open her eyes and even harder to adjust to the darkness.

"I was already awake," she grumbled out loud.

"Be thankful for that since that just was your only water for the day," Bakura's sardonic voice echoed strangely.

"And where are we exactly?" Amuenet asked, trying her best to maintain a bored, uninterested tone.

"In the desert," Bakura replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the word, "I knew you were idiotic but not **this** idiotic."

"You are not exactly a genius yourself," she shot back.

The Thief King laughed as though what she had said was the most amusing thing in the world. Even more infuriated now, Amuenet struggled to free her hands of its bonds. Her firmly bound fingers grasped the empty space her dagger usually went. Amuenet scowled at the Thief King, hoping to at least unnerve him.

"What do you want?" Amuenet snapped impatiently.

"Good question," Bakura said airily, "I want your ka."

"I thought that was what Akunadin and Neema wanted," Amuenet muttered and then added, in what she hoped to be a sarcastic tone, "I seem to be rather popular today."

"Well I suppose," Bakura said comfortably as though he and Amuenet were having a pleasant chat at a tea party, "Of course, only in the aspect of power. Now that little Princess Alysa"- he smiled, showing rather long, white teeth- "…appealing."

Rolling her eyes, although Bakura probably couldn't see them in the dark, Amuenet groaned. "Don't tell me the Thief King, of all people, could fall for Alysa too."

"Oh no, I think she's an airheaded brat," Bakura corrected.

"So we do agree on something," Amuenet cut in, a scowl on her face.

"It is merely the money," the white-haired thief said, grinning like a cat full of canary, "**_How_** much her parents would pay for ransom."

His greedy smile widened. "And we haven't even begun to consider what the idiot of a Pharaoh would give."

"Leave the Pharaoh out of this!" her loyalty blurted out sharply.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve? Life is unfair," Bakura suggested innocently and shrugged, "No matter, **_your_** life will be no more in a while. After I extract your ka, you're worthless like the rest of them."

Amuenet glared daggers at the Thief King as she struggled to make her fingers work around the knots. She looped a finger around the rope and struggled to pull. She was going to get out!

0000000

Atem sighed, feeling another throbbing migraine in his head. He was half in mind to call a servant when the flashing sequence happened again. Groaning a little, he lay his head back and winced as the flashes hit him.

_Another flash of gold and a despairing note; a shattering sound; a stallion's shrill whinny and a falcon's screech, echoing; a blurry figure tied up; and a flash of defiant brown eyes…_

Atem's eyes shot open in wide alarm. Those eyes were so familiar! Who-? Who…who was it? Oh, why couldn't he **think**? Burying his face in his hands, Atem tried to make head or tail of the strange flashes. Where was Isis when you needed her?

"My Pharaoh?" Alysa's voice echoed in his chamber.

"Come in," Atem said distractedly, mumbling through his hands.

Alysa's footsteps approached him and he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Somehow, his neck tingled when she did that but a heavy drop of foreboding stole into his system, as though this was not right at all.

"I know you didn't know my Pharaoh but Amuenet will be fine. She will be in the afterlife now. You needn't worry."

Atem stood bolt upright, staring at Alysa. Disbelief swept over him. Alysa seemed to sense it and she quickly placed her hands over her mouth. Seth's voice came flying back to him, suddenly piecing together.

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_No! Amuenet she-"_

"_What about her?"_

"…_nothing my Pharaoh."_

But more importantly…

"You knew Amuenet was going to…pass away?" Atem hissed incredulously at Alysa, "You knew that but you didn't tell me?"

The girl seemed rather stunned before stammering, "I-I'm sorry my Pharaoh…I didn't know you were not informed-"

"You didn't know!" Atem struggled not to shout. It seemed so impossible someone…**anyone** could know someone else was dying and not tell anyone! Suddenly, the truth came slamming to the Pharaoh like a rampaging camel. He could not have fallen for someone like that. He knew that, if anything, about his feelings.

"Please leave Alysa," Atem said quickly, offering little explaination. The girl left without another word. He stared at the empty doorway. If he had been in her position…there would have been no way he would have left. And if Seth, Mahaado, Isis or Amuenet…

_Amuenet!_

She was dead. She was dead! Amuenet, third daughter of the Noble of Lower Egypt, was dead! Amuenet was the one he had ignored for the past weeks, the one who endured all that. And…if that warm, fluttery feeling hadn't been for Alysa that day…did that mean he had fallen for-

"Amuenet," he groaned, burying his face in his hands, "What have I done?"

0000000

The horses seemed to thunder over the sand dunes, their hooves kicking up a sandstorm in their frenzied panic. Wiping his forehead, Seth realized the bird was slowing down. He pulled sharply at the reins, hearing the rest do the same.

The bird was wheeling and circling over a particularly large sand dune. Closer inspected proved the mound was not made of sand.

"It's a concealed cave," Seth muttered, running his hands across the rocky walls. Cleverly done but **how** did **anyone** manage to move so much sand to almost completely conceal the dark rocky mountain? Shaking his head, the High Priest gripped the Millennium Rod for comfort.

"Amuenet is in there?" Isis murmured, looking quite pale.

The Priestess's hand rose inquiringly to her Necklace. The golden Item flashed with a deep gonging sound and a narrow beam of light travelled directly into the side of the sand dune. Raising his Rod, Seth concentrated on lifting the sand away. It was like he was pushing through thick mud.

Seth almost cursed in frustration. There was a flash of purple light as the Dark Magician, Mahaado's ka, appeared before Seth. The ka held up its staff and green particles began charging to form a ball of power.

"Be caref-" Seth began but the Dark Magician had already let the attack loose. A bolt of green light penetrated the sand but also hit the rock beneath. Isis and Mana cried out in horror as, with a deep rumbling sound, the cave began collapsing.

0000000

_Amuenet was dead…Amuenet was dead…_

Atem felt like he was drowning in his regret. Regret he didn't see how the country was deteriorating…regret he hadn't even spoken to Amuenet for so long…regret, regret, regret! There was a far off screech…a screech that seemed vaguely familiar. Rushing outside, Atem saw a bird, wheeling and circling above him. Looking up, Atem watched as the bird dipped lower…how the bird resembled Amuenet…

Then the screech seemed a lot closer…there was a flurry of feathers as the bird swooped down on him, screeching and poking at his arms with its beak. Flailing blindly, Atem took a deep breath as the bird came to a stop and hovered right before Atem.

The Pharaoh caught the reproachful glare in the bird's golden eyes and felt like shouting out of desperation. But the bird, a falcon, seemed to suddenly glow. Eyes widening, Atem watched as threads of golden light wound themselves around the bird.

There was a pause of suspenseful silence and then the threads seemed to lash out and wrap themselves around the Pharaoh. Atem tried to cry out in horror but the golden snakes of light weren't giving him much of a choice.

He felt light…like he was flying through a windy breeze. Pictures and colours swirled, disoriented, in his line of vision and there was a faint howling of wind. Just before the world came spinning up to meet him, Atem thought he heard a voice.

**_Save Amuenet!_**

0000000

Rumbling. That was all she heard. Bits of rock began to tremble and break as the entire place shook. Amuenet struggled but the bonds were too tight. She looked up just in time to see a gigantic boulder loosen from the ceiling of stone above her.

Amuenet closed her eyes, waiting for the sickening pain of impact but it never came. Instead, she was facing the snakelike part of Diabound. With an inhuman hiss, the snake bared sharp fangs at her face. All she could do was scowl at it.

There was a sound of metal as the pressure in her arms was released and a rough hand gripped her wrist, threatening to break it. A falling stone grazed Amuenet's arm. There was a sharp pain and the feeling of flowing blood as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Stupid girl," Bakura growled, tugging her forcefully along, "Call out your ka. I'm not here to be your saviour."

Shaking, Amuenet tried to call out her Phoenix. But she stopped. Suddenly, the image of her ka shattering into millions of golden shards was too much. She collapsed onto her knees, feeling the fresh set of tears arrive and spill.

_The darkness seemed to be lifting,_ Amuenet thought, smiling bitterly. She could almost see the village, whole and happy, and her family waiting for her…

She was dimly aware of Bakura's shout of exasperation and fury and the Thief King letting go of her wrist. Her head was swimming…how she wanted to lie down and sleep…perhaps when she woke up, her mother would be there to greet her…perhaps when she woke up…she'd wake up in paradise…

There was a flash of gold and then she felt another hand grip her arm. Blinking dimly in confusion, Amuenet tried to make out the dark looming shape before her. Had Bakura come back for her? No, **that** was impossible-in moments of danger, the Thief King only thought about himself, no matter how valuable his prize!

"Amuenet! Hold on!"

_Mahaado?_

"We'll get you out of here Amuenet! Just stand up!"

_Jarha?_

"Come on Little Girl! Just stand up! Don't be a weakling."

_Seth!_

A glorious moment of relief stole through her, as she singled out the voices of those people, no, her **friends**. Perhaps the best friends she would ever get in her unfortunate life. It was that thought that filled her up with a golden glow, feeling that energy seep to her legs as she rose.

"Come on then Little Girl. Just walk," Seth commanded firmly.

Wincing, she complied, feeling them support her as they made hasty progress. A ka monster was blasting rocks and debris that may have been a danger to them with green light. Squeezing her eyes shut, she blocked out Mahaado's voice, giving his ka commands. She wanted to block out the sound of the peaceful co-operation between human and ka.

Staggering, she heard a final blast of magic before the piercing light of the living greeted her with a welcome, golden glow.

**_Author's Note_**

_Well another chapter finished. And Atem **still** hasn't arrived. Bad Pharaoh, baad. Anyway, that's some revelations. So what will happen next? We've exhausted our small supply of prewritten chapters so it's back from scratch. So the next update will be a little later. We're not working for reviews-we just want to finish the story-but some more reviews would be a lot more encouraging. _

_Review replies are, as usual, at Fading Reverie. Not much to say.  
See you next update!  
**Ethereal Laeye and Moonlit Hikari**_


	26. I'm Sorry

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **No part of Yugioh belongs to us. We only own what you don't recognize from the manga and show. Do not steal.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **I'm Sorry

Everything was a jumble of golden haze, as though he was standing in a thick fog. Atem blinked, turning his head, his thoughts a blurry haze, around. How he wanted to sleep and to forget everything…

Rubbing his sore eyes, Atem groaned in a way that probably would have made Akunadin blow his top, seeing the Pharaoh behaving in the manner of a child. The mist gradually faded away, revealing the vast expanses of sand only the desert could bring.

"Horus help me…" Atem muttered, feeling a massive headache approaching. Now what was he supposed to do again?

_Amuenet…_

"Amuenet!"

Suddenly, it was as if icy water had doused his hazy memory. Amuenet was in danger and he had to save her! But…where was he? Gritting his teeth in anger, Atem tried, with all his might, to summon his ka. He felt the power coursing through him, struggling for release…but the power wouldn't take on a form.

Casting a look desperately around the endless plains of sand, Atem gave a start as a spark of power, like a shock, struck him. A strange wind seemed to pick up as the sand below his feet started to shift. Eyes widening, the Pharaoh looked up, realizing there was a vague glow in the distance.

Abandoning all the tiredness and pain that seemed to have accumulated and were pouring out in tirade of weakness, Atem ran. Over the golden, shifting sand, he ran towards the glow…

0000000

_Pain…_

That was all Amuenet was really aware of. A backstabbing ache trembled across her back as she lay in the slowly shifting sand. There were flickers and shadows…consciousness was just out of her reach as she stayed, stranded, in the huge sea of gold.

0000000

Seth drew his sword, teeth bared. The Thief King was standing a few feet away, looking as shaken as a Thief King could be after a large ordeal. Seth was sure that he wasn't exactly much better. Dragging Amuenet out of the maze of rocks had sapped up most of his strength.

Casting a brief glance at Amuenet, the High Priest realized she was not in a very good condition at all. Blood tainted her matted, dead mane of hair, bruises and cuts were marks of her days of imprisonment. Though Isis and Mana were doing the best they could to mop up the girl, it was clear that they lacked resources.

A snicker broke through his train of thought as the Thief King looked up, his eyes glazed over with fury and dark desire for revenge. A dark shimmer pierced the atmosphere as the grey monster appeared behind the Thief King, its blank eyes staring past Seth.

"Found us at last have you?" the man snarled, grinning in the manner that suggested madman, "But, look, it is merely the _little_ people."

"What did you say?" Seth found himself snarling, pride getting the better of him, "The _little_ people will now kill you for your crimes."

To Seth's anger, the Thief King seemed to brush away the threat as easily as he'd brush away a fly. Instead, the High Priest was forced to watch as Bakura turned to Amuenet's battered form. Seeing Isis and Mana tense, Seth gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter. But his grip on the hilt almost fell when he saw Amuenet's eyes open, a tired and defeated look in those brown depths.

"So, dear lady, I was right," Bakura said, smiling maliciously, "He _has _forgotten you."

Seth could almost see the last light dying from Amuenet's eyes. And the worst thing was that the Thief King was probably right. Another surge of anger and disappointment wracked his system as he thought about his cousin.

"I do not care," Amuenet's voice was a weak croak, "I do not care anymore Bakura…"

"Then…_die_," the Thief King hissed as Diabound lunged.

0000000

Amuenet closed her eyes. This was the end. She didn't even bother to hope otherwise. She heard Isis and Mana's combined yell of alarm and the sound of a distant cry. She didn't care. But the blow she was expecting never came and the pain didn't go.

"Don't take you life so lightly Amuenet," Isis whispered in her ear.

Only then did Amuenet realize Dark Magician was hovering over her, Mahaado standing a short distance away. The Dark Magician swiped away the grey monster with its staff. There was a flash of green light as Diabound was blown away.

In the distance of her vision, Seth and Bakura were duelling fiercely, copper swords flashing so quickly it was a blur. Jarha had drawn his own guard's sword as Isis and Mana had dragged her over to the horses, Halyma in tow.

Propped weakly against Mana and Isis, Amuenet could only watch the battle with growing horror. It seemed Seth and Bakura were evenly matched, neither side gaining an advantage.

Meanwhile, Mahaado was being kept busy enough with Diabound as Dark Magician tried its best to avoid the giant monster than dwarfed the comparatively small ka. How Bakura could muster enough energy to fight two opponents Amuenet couldn't gather but, unfortunately, the Thief King was holding up very well.

This wouldn't do. She _had_ to kill Bakura. Bakura was the reason she had been left suffering all those days in the dark, literally. He was the one who had destroyed the village, killed her family…no, she would not let him get out alive. She _couldn't_ let him go alive!

Staggering to her feet, despite Isis, Mana and Halyma's combined protests, Amuenet scrambled unsteadily to her feet, fumbling for her dagger, that wasn't there. Rage took over the small space of logic left in her mind as, with a furious lash, Amuenet swiped the sword off Jarha and charged to where Bakura and Seth were duelling.

With a fierce cry that shrieked of revenge, Amuenet focused her mind, calling out her Phoenix. The air around her shimmered as the telltale sparkle of gold rained down from the heavens. Gripping the sword tightly with her numbed hands, Amuenet slowed to a stop, a little distance away from Bakura.

Focusing on her ka, Amuenet felt energy drain away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the shimmers in the air flicker, as though requesting her permission for the final step. Her breaths coming out in short gasps, Amuenet nodded. But in the distance, perhaps in the very back of her mind, a melodious voice cried out in despair.

_No!_

The golden sparkle in the air became dense. A flicker of golden fire travelled up thin air as two flaming wings were peeled apart to reveal the Phoenix. Barely noticing her ka was somewhat different, Amuenet charged with a savage yell, thrashing the sword wildly about.

"What are you doing Amuenet!" Seth roared, just barely avoiding his friend's attack. The attack fell short of its target though, as Bakura leapt aside as well, smirking now. Letting out a fresh string of curses, Seth stumbled away as Amuenet took the battle.

"Scared to attack little Noble girl?" Bakura taunted, his sword flashing mercilessly before him.

"You wish," Amuenet hissed.

She blocked his first attack with the flat of her blade and parried the next. As he struck out the third time, she leapt aside, barely keeping her footing as she stumbled on her dress, almost toppling over. Her mind was whirling, her movements automatic. All the meagre skills she had learnt from watching were being pushed to the limits.

Bakura, although evil, was not stupid. His strength, though drained by the struggle and the battle with Seth, was still running. Amuenet's, however, was not. Injuries were opening up again, affecting the girl's attacks. The fact that he was a skilled swordsman and the Noble's Daughter was a mere, talented novice brought the fight to his advantage.

0000000

The thing about finding someone in the desert was that everything was the same. An endless expanse of golden sand towered around Atem, giving no clue about the whereabouts of others.

Swallowing down what remained moisture, Atem sent a silent prayer to Horus and to Ra. It wasn't fitting for a Pharaoh to die alone in the desert without anything at all but perhaps the gods would be merciful and allow him to the afterlife.

But it seemed his thread in Existence wasn't about to wither away yet. As though in answer to his prayer, the sky to the west seemed to light up with fiery light. Barely lifting his head, the Pharaoh gaped at the sight of a familiar golden flame rising from not-so-far-away.

Gathering his strength, Atem took a step with his aching legs. Aches shook his legs as they laboriously took more steps. Grimacing, Atem looked up at the golden flame again. Why did it look so familiar?

Amuenet… 

The pain suddenly lifted a little. Gritting his teeth, Atem continued onwards, his mind set on one thing…one person, one alone…

0000000

_Weak…sleep…rest…_

Little dots appeared in front of Amuenet's vision as she struggled to repel Bakura's blows. Her head reeled as she leapt away from another strike, almost falling over. She was weakening-she knew that.

But she couldn't give up! Bakura was to be dead! She would not let him get away! Not again! Not after what he had done! But all the same, she couldn't stop the pounding that sent blood rushing to her head, making her feel light-headed. Any second now, he'd strike the finishing and fatal blow.

It was no use…

"Phoenix!"

The golden bird responded, diving down in a whirl of golden flame. With a musical cry, it streaked towards Bakura. But its sharp beak never impaled the neck she wanted it to. Diabound had seemingly broken free of its duel with Mahaado.

With an almost casual flick, Diabound had the Phoenix bound firmly within its grip, bending the Phoenix's neck. Pain wracked up and down her body as Amuenet gasped, feeling her ka's pain flood into her body, draining…sapping…dying…

A sharp gasp rose to her throat. The Phoenix…was looking at her… It was in a headlock but its golden eyes pierced down at her, right at her. Those golden orbs…questioned something. It wanted to know something…what did it want to know?

_**Go…please…**_

Amuenet hesitated.

_There is silence. The Phoenix's colour resumes to its original hue…but something is wrong. She can tell. The Phoenix sings a pain-filled note. Flooding despair fills her heart. With a single cry, the Phoenix disappeared into tiny golden shards of light, the shattering sound resounding through the desert…_

No, she couldn't…she couldn't…

The Phoenix was fading…its body disappearing… Choking back a sob, Amuenet looked up, holding back her tears. The Phoenix gave her one last look with its eyes, its golden eyes. That look held everything…compassion…sympathy…disappointment…

**_You…still…can't…believe…_**

The Phoenix disappeared. Her legs gave way as she fell to her knees before Bakura, sword dropping from her hands to dig deep into the sand. Her matted hair hung over her face.

Seemingly surprised at this sudden change, it took Bakura a while to walk to Amuenet, standing before her, leering… It seemed no one was capable of moving…or Diabound standing menacingly over its master might have had something to do with it.

"So…that's it then," was all the Thief King said, before he swiped at her shoulder with his knife.

As blood splattered the sand, Amuenet fell, only to be supported by her elbow. But there was no shriek of pain, no cry of rage. She looked up at the Thief King and even he had to be intimidated by the dead look in her eyes. No light played in those eyes; there was only grim disappointment.

"Finish the job," Amuenet spat.

"I'd rather not," Bakura said lazily, "How are you supposed to suffer?"

With an almost casual swing, Bakura grabbed the reins of a black horse, that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and swung on it. Seth lunged forward with a yell but it was useless. Bakura galloped off in a swirl of dust.

Amuenet collapsed into the sand, breathing heavily. The wound was painful…very painful. But the pain was a welcome distraction from the heavy weight that was crushing her heart. She had failed…she let Bakura get away…she had intervened when she wasn't wanted…again…

"Amuenet!"

Oh wonderful, she wasn't dead yet? Did that mean she was to face her injury? And Seth, who probably could have killed Bakura had she not butted in?

"Amuenet!"

_Wait a minute…_the small logical part of her mind murmured, _that's not…Seth…_

"Atem!"

_Atem!_

A part of her stirred, anger and relief blending in together, until she no longer recognized them. An inner conflict began raging inside her.

_No, I do not want to see him! How can I face him after…everything! No! I hate him! I will not…I will never face him again!_

And at that moment, Atem was not the almighty Pharaoh that demanded respect from the living. Atem was not the flawless form of Horus; he was not a god. Realization dawned on her, fighting against everything she and her culture had ever been taught. Maybe she really was crazy…

"Amuenet…" his voice was closer now.

She really was in no position to move now… Gritting her teeth, she glared at the sky for landing her in this predicament and turned her head away.

0000000

Atem could stare in horror at what Amuenet had been reduced to. The girl looked pallid and the many bruises and cuts on her legs, arms and face showed the hardship she had had to go through. Added to that was the malicious cut on her right shoulder that was dying the sand around her red.

Amuenet's once black hair was matted and neglected, pooling in a bundle around her. Her head was turned away. Dropping to his knees beside her, Atem extended a hand and touched her left shoulder-the uninjured shoulder. She flinched sharply and seemed to try, with whatever was left of her energy, to draw her shoulder away.

Looking away, Atem struggled to repel disappointment as he withdrew his hand. He should have expected this…but, somehow, it was still a blow. He had taken Amuenet's friendship for granted…he knew that.

"Amuenet…I…" the words just wouldn't come out.

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry."

**_Author's Note_**

_Finished at last…well, this chapter that is. Don't worry, we still have a good three or four chapters to get through. There is still another loophole to get through…or two…or three…_

_So sorry about the huge delay. I have a long list of excuses I could read out but that'd be a waste. Please, as more encouragement, leave a review! I don't want to sound I'm only doing this for reviews but it's still rather discouraging to see only that many reviews. Makes me wonder if anyone reads this anymore…And I'm also aiming for 300+ reviews so your support helps so much!_

_Ahem, anyway, big thank you people who reviewed. Replies will be replied to your email accounts. Fading Reverie might not get updated but I'll see how many anonymous reviewers there are. (And congrats Spirit Seer for getting an account!)_

_Until the next updation,_

**_Ethereal Laeye_**


	27. One to Two and Warning

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Yugioh

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: One to Two and Warning**

"I-I'm sorry."

In that instance, everything that had transpired between them was flashing before her eyes. It felt like she was seeing their friendship being ripped apart in slow motion, which was not something she particularly wanted to see at the moment.

Amuenet sighed. This was just wonderful. She was on the brink of death; prepared to let go and Atem had to say something like that at _this_ kind of time. It was how doubt quickly crept up onto her that showed just how powerful his words were.

Yet…there was so much that was tugging at her from two sides. She had so many mixed feelings and emotions about the Pharaoh. Dear Isis, she wasn't even sure whether he really meant what he said or not. But, deep within, she cared. In fact, she cared a lot about what he said.

There it was. The weakness. Because she cared, she was just facing all this. What was the point of caring about what they thought? She'd just drift vaguely into a dreamlike world…hovering in between a cloud…never dying…never living…

Feeling herself being lifted up, Amuenet felt her eyes widen. No, it wasn't just the pain that shot up her back, it was the fact that the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt was hugging her so fiercely it was more painful than anything else.

"Pharaoh-" her voice died in her throat.

"I am sorry…Amuenet…it's all my fault…" his voice came from somewhere above her, "Please…forgive me."

"You are the Pharaoh," she said softly, "Your word is law…your incarnation is Horus…you are one with Amun-Ra…how can you make mistakes?"

His grip loosened a little, which took the pressure off her shoulders considerably. Amuenet stared at the vast expanses of desert, from the view over his shoulder. Funny…she should have seen everyone else standing there but…no one…?

"Forgive me…"

A strange sensation flowed over Amuenet. A deep penetrating sadness stabbed at her heart, following by a very cold shiver. Then, strange warmth started spreading throughout her body…

0000000

Startled, Atem felt Amuenet give a shiver. Pulling her gently away so he could see her face, he was shocked to see tears trailing their stream down the scarred and suntanned face. The emotion that was raging in her eyes was frightening.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, her face was buried in his chest. Shocked for a brief moment, Atem pulled her close, feeling her sob in his arms, as she should have done a long time ago…

0000000

It was supposed to be a heart-warming sight. Seeing Amuenet sob and break down, with Atem to support her, was what he had wanted. It was all he had worked for. So why was he still feeling so much resentment towards his cousin?

Seth looked away. It angered him, in some twisted sense, to see Amuenet forgiving Atem so quickly. He was proud of her; she was his little sister he never had. He knew she'd consider carefully before doing anything like this. But she hadn't.

After all that hurt and pain Atem had given her; after all Seth had seen about Atem's uncaring side; after all she had gone through in the hands of Atem, she had still chosen to forgive Atem. After just a flicker of seconds, she had forgiven him.

It seemed so strange…they had been a group of three friends for so long in the past. It wasn't that he had feelings for Amuenet beyond friendship-no, he saw Amuenet as nothing more than a sister-but the fact that they'd shut him out.

It was all too clear. Atem and Amuenet would be a pair and he'd be trailing in their wake. Amuenet would become a soft-spoken palace girl, losing her spirit, losing her will. She'd be with Atem all the time, trailing after him like a shadow. And when the inevitable child would come, he'd be shut out even more.

_It is all worked out now,_ Seth thought venomously, disappointment raging within him, _maybe I'll just accept my fate. _

He'd just distance himself from them so that, when the separation happened, he would not feel the pain. Yes, that's what he'll do. He'll prepare himself for Amuenet, the palace maiden. He'll prepare himself for the inseparable bond between the two; for the sight to see Amuenet trailing along behind Atem.

Eyes becoming steadily colder, Seth turned away from them. That's what he'd do; yes, he would not be hurt again.

0000000

Gently releasing her from their embrace, Atem smiled as he brushed away the tears on her face. She flinched slightly as his fingers brushed against her injuries but her eyes glowed with warmth. Smiling despite his worry for her injuries, Atem felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mahaado, smiling.

Struggling to pick Amuenet up was a little hard but Atem managed to lift the girl up and place onto a waiting Khons. If Amuenet felt any pain, only a small wince gave it away.

0000000

The next few hours passed in a blur. All Amuenet was aware of were flashes of colours and dizzying pain. But the comfort of the Pharaoh's presence was all she really wanted. Unfortunately, Amuenet was handed over to the healers as soon as they reached the palace.

Even in her near unconscious state, a flash of anger still sparked within Amuenet as she watched Atem's retreating form. Forcing herself to calm down, Amuenet gave a long sigh. There was nothing she could do about that and Atem didn't _belong _to her either. But there was still an essence of hurt that pricked at her.

Running feet. Amuenet looked up just in time to see Eshe bursting through the door, Aziza not far behind. The woman had a hysterical look upon her face; her skin was the palest of all Egyptian women Amuenet had known.

"Amuenet!" Eshe cried out, clutching her half daughter in a tight embrace.

Amuenet stiffened, unused to the sudden contact and the sear of pain shooting up her spine. The room seemed to suddenly spin, blur and distort as Eshe pulled back. Tears ran down Eshe's face as she gently touched the scars on Amuenet's face.

"My dear child…oh, you're alive! When I heard the news I just-" Eshe paused and peered at Amuenet, suddenly smiling.

Taking Amuenet's hand in her own, Eshe smiled warmly, much to Amuenet's amazement. "You are getting married! Oh, I can't believe it! After so much hardship…oh, my dear Amuenet's growing up!"

"It has not happened yet," Amuenet replied stiffly, feeling the unnecessary heat rise up in her cheeks.

"Nonsense dear, you should have seen how worried the Almighty Pharaoh was," Eshe dismissed, positively beaming now.

"Amuenet," Aziza said quietly. Amuenet pulled away from Eshe's stare and looked down at her little half sister. Aziza's eyes were watery. It was then Amuenet realized that Aziza was twelve, the standard age to be married in Egyptian society.

"Oh, Aziza, my apologies!" Eshe cried, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders, "Here, you go speak to your sister and I shall wait in my quarters."

Encouragingly, Eshe pushed Aziza forward, who shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. With a smile at Amuenet, Eshe retreated from the room and outside. There was a long silence.

Aziza was never really close to Amuenet after all and her silence made it harder for Amuenet to raise a subject they could talk about. Finally, Aziza spoke.

"What is love?"

Caught off guard, Amuenet stared at her little sister, eyes widening as she realized the girl was serious. Contemplating that, Amuenet replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I-I…Eshe says I am betrothed to Ravis, one of the Noble boys," Aziza said, voice barely above a whisper, "But…I…don't want to be wed to Ravis."

There was another long silence. Amuenet stared at Aziza, wondering what to say. She wasn't exactly knowledgeable in this department. Taking a deep breath, Amuenet asked, "Do you love someone else?"

"I…do," Aziza murmured.

"Well…"

An image of Atem suddenly flashed in her head. More snippets of their past conversations echoed in Amuenet's ears.

"Just be honest about it."

"R-Really?" Aziza looked up, eyes suddenly hopeful.

"Tell the person how you feel…what is there to lose anyway?" Amuenet said, voice getting stronger.

"I…can't," Aziza whispered, "He…will never agree."

"Well then at least you can move on," Amuenet replied, "Better than to know how he feels and move on than never know at all."

"You…you are right," Aziza said slowly and then suddenly smiled. Amuenet was startled. Aziza's smile was so beautiful and so innocent, it was hard to believe that gloomy little girl was suddenly radiating so much joy.

"You should smile more often," Amuenet said gently, placing a hand on Aziza's shoulder, "Now go and tell that person."

Aziza gave her a hug. Amuenet flinched, startled again by the sudden contact. A fiery pain shot up her spine again but the joy of seeing Aziza's smile wouldn't let her cry out. Aziza beamed at her again and ran out of the door.

000000

The rest of the 'healing' process went smoothly for Amuenet, although there would always be scars marking the trials she had gone through. The most memorable of moments was when Atem had escorted her to farewell Alysa.

The princess had apparently 'grown homesick' for her country and was leaving Egypt for her land. Standing there with Atem beside her, Amuenet found a determined feeling in her chest. She raised her head and looked at Alysa straight in the eye.

Even there, the princess could still smile. In a strange way, Amuenet found Alysa's dignity admirable, the way Alysa's chin was still set at a aloof angle and her stance upright and elegant. She also found herself saying, "Come again soon Princess."

Alysa had gazed at her for a second with large beautiful eyes and smiled. "Oh, do not worry, I will come back."

It was for several days Amuenet pondered over the implications of this but she eventually dismissed the thought. For the first time in so long, there was a peace in her mind. No longer were there buzzing thoughts that never quite took shape; she was at peace.

0000000

The hot months in Egypt always were a bother. Amuenet fanned herself, feeling a refreshing breeze wash over her. That still didn't mask the face that the heavyset crown of the cobra and the wig on her head was making her feel like jumping into the pool before her.

Absently, Amuenet raised a hand to her ear and fiddled with the jewellery that threatened to drag her earlobe down and off. She caught Akunadin's disapproving glare and immediately dropped the hand.

In the sweltering heat, she could feel the heavily applied kohl melting on her face. The perfumed cone on her head was a waxy blob and her carefully trimmed and plaited hair was making her scalp itch. The bangles and bracelets on her arms didn't help either, nor did the headpiece and earrings she was wearing.

It was near impossible to concentrate on the music as silken robs and percussion music drifted about the pool. Dancers wearing the scantest of clothing somersaulted and clapped along to the beat of the music.

Looking around her, Amuenet saw she wasn't the only one bothered by the festivities. Mana's pained expression was quite hard to miss and Amuenet could see a muscle twitching visibly under Seth's jaw. Somehow, Isis remained composed, her blue eyes showing no emotion.

The loud music was beginning to give Amuenet a pounding headache. She expected Akunadin to organize something of such but not so _soon_ after. Amuenet flinched as she felt a hand touch her own. Atem smiled warmly at her and she felt her will disperse.

"My Queen, do you not love this wonderful performance?" Atem asked cheerfully. "It is very enchanting."

Amuenet nodded, barely keeping her head up. Atem stroked her cheek softly and then turned back to the performance. She sighed in resignation. The dancers finished and bowed, as a wired old man, with leathery skin and a frizz of white hair, stumbled onto the stage, holding a straw basket.

The man sat down and produced a weathered pipe from his loincloth. A hypnotizing music fell over the crowd as the man began to play. Smoky incense filled the air as Amuenet barely managed to make out a waving shape rising from the basket.

There was a sharp hiss and the lilting song ended in a sharp, harsh note. There was a cry from the snake charmer as he knelt over, clutching his wrist. The cobra hissed angrily. There were screams from the noble ladies present. The snake charmer cried out.

Amuenet couldn't move. She felt something shatter behind her but her eyes didn't want to move from the snake charmer. He was doubled over, crying out loudly in pain, as the deadly venom seeped slowly into him.

Then, the snake charmer's tortured expression changed. Amuenet's eyes caught a flicker from the pipe that the man had managed to hang onto. She saw the tiny dart flying towards her.

_Ping_.

The dart struck the shining metal of her cobra headpiece and bounced away. Amuenet felt her anger rising. She rose, hearing the angry jangle of jewellery as she did. The other ladies backed away in fear. So this was how the Queen's anger took hold; the anger that couldn't be sated.

Amuenet drew her dagger from the folds of her silken dress, feeling a hot flame curl up her arm. Somehow, drawing the dagger from her dress seemed laboriously slow. She pointed the dagger coldly at the man's throat.

Somehow, even cornered like this, the man sneered. "Your time is nearly up, young _Queen_," he spat the word. "Beware the Phoenix and beware of your loyalties."

Then, his eyes rolled up his head and the snake charmer lay dead on the marble tiles. Amuenet found she was trembling as Atem took her hand, smiling reassuringly. Her eyes flickered over and locked onto the cobra's venomous green ones.

The snake was still hissing.

_**Author's Note** _

_Yes, it's actually been a year…or so since I last updated. Actually, nine months. Almost a year. My apologizes but at least I've finished this chapter. I think there are two more before Soaring over Nile ends._

_Thanks for all your encouragement and hope you didn't all die on me…just yet. Until our next chapter then,_

**_Ethereal Laeye_**


	28. To Expect the Unexpected

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: To Expect the Unexpected**

_A flash of golden light…_

_A slash…_

_There is a thick blackness in the air…it wraps itself around her…_

…_choking…_

Amuenet's eyes flew open. There was darkness all around her. Panic flared up in her chest before she felt the hardness of her headrest and the silky sheets. Breathing hard, Amuenet pushed the strands of hair from her sweaty forehead.

Shafts of light filtered through the window. Feeling for Atem's hand, Amuenet gripped it tightly, her breathing slowing. Feeling the Pharaoh's presence beside her, Amuenet allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

It was only a few weeks since she had been rescued from Bakura's grasp and the nightmares kept coming back. She could never place what the blackness that choked her in her nightmares was or why it was continually the object of her distress.

Beside her, Atem stirred and opened his eyes blearily. Amuenet smiled. Atem was particularly endearing when he woke up. The lines on his face seemed less sharp and his violet eyes didn't have the stress of being a ruler in them. In the dim sunlight, Amuenet could only make out a glint of soft violet.

Sighing slightly, she moved closer to him, feeling Atem exhale and his arms coming around her shoulders. He ran his hands through her long hair and Amuenet winced a little as he reached some knots. Her hair had been cut a little after she had returned to the palace. Her hair now trailed a little past her waist, restored a little to what it had looked like before. Amuenet knew it would take a lot more time to truly erase all the neglect and ill treatment her long mane of black had received.

"We are meeting with more ambassadors of Rome," Atem murmured, stroking her hair. "They are expected early in the morning. We should rise."

Amuenet turned away so he wouldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. She hadn't told Atem that meetings with various political people had made her feel small and insignificant. Atem had told her almost every commoner in Egypt happened to be illiterate and not to worry. But Amuenet wasn't a _commoner_. She was the Queen of Egypt.

And from the expressions on the previous people who had visited, Amuenet could tell they had been expecting, from her, more than simply sitting next to Atem like an extra accessory.

"May I not attend?" Amuenet asked as Atem got up and swept his cloak around his shoulders.

"What?" Atem asked, turning around to face her.

"I was wondering if I may not attend."

"Amuenet-"

"Sire, the ambassadors of Rome have arrived," a messenger said tentatively, knocking on the door.

"Tell them to wait a little longer," Atem said imperiously, turning to face Amuenet, who had slipped into her dress. "Amuenet…do not be silly, you must attend."

He turned and gently placed the golden cobra headdress on Amuenet's head and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Have faith, I will be there."

Amuenet couldn't say anything before Atem took her hand and lead her to where the ambassadors waited.

0000000

"Pharaoh! Please come out quickly!" a wildly panicked serving lady, that Amuenet hadn't seen before, came tearing into the room where Atem, Amuenet and the ambassadors sat. "My mistress is in trouble!"

"What-" Atem began, eyes narrowed. "Please inform the High Priests. I am very busy at the moment."

"Sir, I beg of you, my lady has specifically said you must go!"

"Then she must wait."

"Please sire, she's badly hurt."

Amuenet rose from her position, hearing the adornments on her headdress jingling. "I will go. Please stay here."

"No please, my lady needs to see the Pharaoh!" the serving maid was in hysterical tears, clinging onto Amuenet's arm.

Amuenet felt an urge to shout. Just who was this _lady_ who was so desperate to seek Atem. "I shall go with you. Please refrain from shouting in here."

"Wait," Atem said, rising to his feet and nodding apologetically at the ambassador. "Now, please make this quick."

The serving maid nearly tripped over herself in haste and charged out the room. Amuenet followed her, taking Atem's hand. There was already a crowd of guards, maids, servants and others crowding around something.

"Atem!"

Amuenet froze as the servants parted. No one, except her, addressed the Pharaoh as Atem. The crowd parted respectfully as the two walked through. Amuenet felt a stab of shock and anger as she recognized who it was.

There, with several battered looking servants and a dying horse, was Alysa. But oh, so changed. Amuenet had come to associate the perfectly groomed, flawlessly presented, girl to be Alysa.

This Alysa's hair was a wild tangle ontop her hair. Her skin was scratched and bruised, her clothes torn and mangled. She looked one who had suffered almost as much as Amuenet had a few weeks ago.

"Alysa!"

Atem hurried to help her up. "Go and get the High Priests!" Atem shouted at a nearby maid. But they were already there.

Karim and Shaada immediately moved forward and relieved Atem of Alysa, who was shaking and crying hysterically. Seth, Isis and Mahaado hung back. Amuenet noticed Mana wasn't present.

"This is terrible!" Isis gasped at the sight of Alysa. "What happened?"

"She had it coming," Seth said coldly, staring down at Alysa. He spoke so quietly only Amuenet managed to hear him over the noise and commotion.

Amuenet turned to Seth, eyes widening. Seth wouldn't meet her eyes but she could sense an uncomfortable coldness about him. For the first time, Amuenet noticed Seth's eyes weren't the warm dark blue she remembered. There was a frosty edge to them.

Turning away from him, Amuenet balled her hands into fists as she watched Alysa being led away by maids. Something wasn't right. Seth turned and stalked off into his study without another word. Amuenet frowned at his retreating back. A number of things didn't seem right…

0000000

"The Queen has arrived!" the messenger walking in front of Amuenet called loudly.

Amuenet walked inside the room, seeing all the maids bow in acknowledgement. Alysa half rose but one of the maids, bowing apologetically to Amuenet, pushed her down saying, "Milady, Princess Alysa is still recovering from her injuries."

"I see," Amuenet said quietly and walked over to Alysa's bed.

"Milady…I did not expect you to visit me," Alysa said quietly as Amuenet sat down beside the bed. Even with the scars and bruises all over her face, Alysa's voice was still pure and sweet, ringing with…_innocence_.

"What happened?" Amuenet asked bluntly. Realizing what she'd done, she quickly amended. "If you feel like sharing that is."

Alysa frowned, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Swallowing visibly, Alysa began, "We were travelling to somewhere near Nubia through Egypt to negotiate with the ruler. My parents and I had travelled for weeks. We were running out of food and water so we stopped by an oasis near Lower Egypt."

Her forehead creased, face twisting in anguish. "Bandits…they attacked our caravans and plundered the gold we had brought along to trade. Our caravans were destroyed; most of the horses killed and most of the soldiers were dead. My parents were…killed and I fled with the remaining men and servants."

Alysa's face glowed with tears. "I shall miss them…"

Amuenet felt like her throat was being constricted. Nodding at Alysa, she stood up. "I'm sorry for your loss. Now rest."

Striding into the courtyard, Amuenet took in some fresh air with gratitude. Some people dealt with loss so easily. Alysa's parents were murdered before her but the princess could still maintain that aura of naivety and innocence about her.

Amuenet could feel her hands shaking, in anger or frustration she didn't know. The sounds of a singing voice reached her ears. Amuenet spun around, eyes narrowing. A moment later, the song, or whatever it was, filled her ears…and her entire being.

The song was haunting and beautiful at the same time…so delicately whispered in the wind… Amuenet turned around slowly…if only she could reach the sound. The song was so sad…so beautiful…it was singing about life itself…

Amuenet's heart ached as she recalled past events; events she had never fully responded to. She saw her father's face, so horrifically disfigured by illness; Hamilah being enveloped in the thick darkness; Ngozi and Oba, her loving half brothers…

The song wrapped itself around her…its gentle hands caressing her pain…promising release from her wounds… Amuenet wanted to fall asleep-her eyes were closing really, she wanted to block out the pain so, so much…

"Amuenet!"

Blearily, Amuenet felt a hand on her arm. The song seemed to fade. Amuenet frowned. She didn't want the song to end…it was supposed to be forever singing…to be forever there in that tumbling void of memories…

"Amuenet…what's wrong?"

And she saw Atem, his worried face swam into view. Somehow, he seemed so tall and strong…someone she had to lean on perhaps. Suppressed memories of her father's face; the lingering warmth of her mother's embrace; the rare occasions where Hamilah, her half sister, had smiled at her back when they were little; Haquikah amongst the horses she had loved; Ngozi and Oba laughing as they goaded her on…

Tears welled up in Amuenet's eyes. Not because of the memories; no, she had those nightmares almost every night, but because Atem was right there. He was someone she could lean on. So she cried; burying her face into his chest, and feeling his arms come around her protectively.

The song lingered for a second longer and faded. Amuenet didn't mind. Her pillar; her song was right here; Atem whispering words to her and comforting her…that was her song.

0000000

"Milady, you've been rather quiet," Halyma noted as she poured wine into Amuenet's glass. Mahaado, Isis and Mana had joined her for the midday meal in one of the gardens of the palace. Atem and the other High Priests were attending to the ambassadors and Seth was, as usual, cooped up in his study.

Amuenet wondered briefly about Seth's strange expression when he had declined the invitation but felt too drained to dwell on it much. Mana and Isis were exchanging worried looks, Amuenet could tell. "It is nothing."

"Would it be possible for me to join you?" Alysa stood, wearing a linen dress, smiling rather nervously. She was still quite pallid but her smile was carefree. Amuenet bit down a remark about that.

Isis cleared her throat a little and Amuenet realized she was supposed to decide. "Oh…certainly…" Amuenet muttered. She was still not used to being in the spotlight and she had instinctively blurted out the answer.

Alysa smiled sweetly and sat down. Halyma poured her some wine and she sipped it delicately. "I hear the Pharaoh has started to negotiate with ambassadors of Rome. A very wise political move I'd say."

"I suppose so…" Amuenet replied, at a complete loss for words.

"Mmm…they would be very good allies with the armies and defences. They do offer a high price, wouldn't you think?"

"Price?" Amuenet asked without thinking.

"The price of alliance of course," Alysa said with a little chuckle. "I'd say livestock and crops from your resources."

"Yes…" Amuenet murmured, not exactly listening to the point. She was too busy working out what Alysa was saying.

Isis and Mahaado looked a little tense but Mana seemed to sense where the conversation was heading. "So Amuenet, how far are you with archery? I hear you have beaten Shaada in long range," Mana interrupted in her vibrantly loud voice.

For once, Mahaado didn't look annoyed. Thankful to be back on more solid ground, Amuenet nodded and replied, "Yes, though I am still a little bit behind Seth and Atem. They shoot more smoothly and hold the bow steadier."

"Archery is when one shoots an arrow to a target," Mana said brightly, turning to Alysa. "You should try someday."

"That sounds very…interesting," Alysa said politely. "Of course, political matters should dominate more…aggressive tactics first. I hear this…skill is rather barbaric."

Amuenet scowled inside. Though Alysa's words seemed to imply an insult, the princess was looking innocently at her. She turned away quickly, hoping the princess didn't catch a glimpse of her face.

"Well, the Queen really should be retiring to her chambers," Mana interrupted, glancing pointedly at Amuenet. "Lady Alysa needs to rest as well so I suggest we all end this session."

"Very well," Alysa rose elegantly and bowed politely as she was accompanied by maids back to her room.

0000000

Atem was not at their evening meal. Amuenet tried to keep the annoyance from showing as she and the priests dined in silence. Even the servants seemed quiet as they served the range of dates, fruits and meat. Mana had joined them, silently, and had sat close to Isis.

Sitting at the head of the vast table, horribly aware of the empty space beside her, Amuenet felt horribly alone. Though it wasn't tradition for the men and women to dine together, Atem often allowed them all to dine as a group.

Taking a sip of the wine, Amuenet suddenly found she couldn't eat any more. Standing up, she beckoned for everyone to sit down. "Please sit and continue friends. I shall retire to my room for tonight."

The priests all bowed. Amuenet was aware of their worried stares as she left the room. As she walked along the hallway, Amuenet caught the glare of the moon shining outside. The urge to be in the cool evening air was overwhelming as she slipped out into the courtyard.

A breeze blew back her long hair, making the decorations on her headdress jangle. Without knowing why, Amuenet reached up and, with some difficulty, pulled to adornment from her head. The moonlight caught on the gold, illuminating the gems set into the gold.

Amuenet suddenly felt lighter, happiness welling up inside her. The weight of being queen and the constant restraint on herself seemed to come off with the headdress. She breathed deeply, savouring the smell and freshness of the air and breeze. There was none of the sickly perfume that wavered in the palace.

The first soft, haunting notes of the strange melody reached Amuenet's ears again. Suddenly, she was seeing her father, her mother and her lost village. She saw her mother's smile, saw her father's eyes; all beckoning.

Amuenet couldn't place the notes…or what had made the sound. It was like a combination of voices and instruments; it was a sound that was carried on the breath of air. It spoke of lost memories, people and friends with silky smooth feeling yet had a hint of loss and sadness. To Amuenet, it was a hugely mesmerising sound.

Closing her eyes, Amuenet felt the swirling darkness wrapping around her. A small part of Amuenet's mind yelled out as she realized it was darkness – _darkness­ ­_– that was calling for her. But it was so strange. Darkness promised her shelter- home- refuge from the aching sadness.

Amuenet let herself relax and felt the warmth of escape covering her. It felt so…comforting. She smiled slightly. The memories of the burning village seemed to hover and flicker like a vague vision ; carrying none of the sadness or pain it usually brought.

It was-

"My Queen!"

The song faded, leaving a strange emptiness within her. Mana, Isis, Mahaado and Seth were approaching, Mana in the lead. Her eyes were worried and anxious. Isis reached her next and placed a hand on Amuenet's arm.

"My Queen, what are you doing in a place like this?" the Priestess asked worriedly. "You should be resting!"

Amuenet could only ask, "Where is Atem?"

"The Pharaoh is still attending to Princess Alysa," Mahaado replied. "She has a lot to tell…"

Amuenet frowned. The dull spark of jealousy seemed sharper than usual.

"My Queen, you should rest," Seth spoke directly to Amuenet for the first time in months.

"But…I need to see-Atem," Amuenet could barely piece the words together.

"You need to rest," Seth said sharply, blue eyes blazing.

"Atem-"

"The Pharaoh isn't going anywhere," Seth interjected. "You need to rest!"

Amuenet stared at him. There was a lingering silence as the Priests averted their eyes. With a sigh of resignation, she fitted the heavy adornment on her head, feeling the weight even more than before.

As they walked back to the well lit palace, Amuenet stole a look over her shoulder. Fragments of cloud had covered a little of the moon as the last notes of the melody died away…

_**Author's Note  
**So oohh, an update. I was reading Fish And Chips' newest update and suddenly had the urge to **write write write! Finish finish finish! **It was a nice surprise to find I'd already written most of the chapter a while ago. Very bad Elaeye for not uploading (or finishing) sooner but I hope to present a few more chapters in Christmas season since I'm on holidays. I'm sorry reviewers. My poetic licence kicked in on this chapter so please bear with the purple prose and all. _

_Ehh...I had fun describing that melody thingy. And Alysa's returned! How will this new happening affect Amuenet? Wait and find out? Okay, you've all done enough of the waiting. Hope you've enjoyed the rare update and my best wishes to you all; have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! _

_**Ethereal Laeye**_


	29. Changes

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Changes**

Gentle sunlight shone through the small window as Amuenet's eyes opened. Breathing deeply, still lost in the murmur of sleep, it took a while before she realized the empty space next to her. She frowned but with more resignation than anger. She had gradually gotten used to Atem's vague and distanced habits of late.

As she watched the gentle pools of golden land on her arm, Amuenet was suddenly seized by the urge to go out and simply _do_ something. The endless days of being confined indoors, ever since that brief escape outside, made her feel small and cramped.

Atem obviously wanted to make it a point that her presence wasn't particularly wanted. The Pharaoh was constantly on edge, dropping by Alysa's rooms every so often and keeping her company during mealtimes. Amuenet had initially been furious over this but, unable to risk Atem's temper, she had settled to quiet jealousy.

Really, it wasn't even Alysa's fault; it was Atem she should be angry at. Amuenet couldn't figure out what it was that made her unable to confront Atem any more. She had never been afraid of the Pharaoh's disapproval or anger before.

Sighing, Amuenet fingered her long hair and felt the sweltering heat of the day. Perhaps she'd take a bath…

0000000

"The High Priestess Isis and the Magician Mahaado's Apprentice seeks audience with the Queen!"

"Isis and Mana?" Amuenet murmured to herself and raised her voice. "Let them in."

Two maids entered the room with Mana and Isis in tow and they all bowed. Amuenet indicated for Mana and Isis to sit. Two maids brought towels for them to sit on and they did, quietly and decorously.

"Isis and Mana, is anything wrong?" Amuenet asked gently, sensing something grave was in the air. She eased herself towards them from the heated bath. Three maids started combing through her dripping hair with their fingers.

There was a brief silence.

"Well…Isis and I were wondering…" Mana began awkwardly, "…we're worried about you."

"Me?" Amuenet blinked.

"Yes," Mana replied, a frown creasing her forehead. "We have seen how the Pharaoh has been acting of late."

"Oh…" Amuenet felt the old anger and jealousy resurface.

"Whatever happens," Isis cut in abruptly, "we are here to listen my Queen. Please do not burden yourself!"

A sharp sting rose up in Amuenet's eyes and she was sure it wasn't because of the hair-combing. Finding it hard to speak, she merely nodded. "Thank you Isis, Mana. I am touched by your concern."

"We are always going to trust each other," Mana said, looking up hopefully with her sea-green eyes.

"Yes we will," Amuenet replied, smiling.

"Forevermore," Isis atoned.

Mana's eyes welled up and she abruptly let out a sob. "Thank Ra Amuenet, we were so worried!"

A bubbling warmth rose in Amuenet's chest as she looked from Isis to Mana. She felt a stab of optimism. _Even though I have lost my friends at the village-Hasina especially, Isis and Mana are still here. Everything will be alright. _

0000000

Amuenet breathed deeply as she walked in the courtyard. Of course, Jarha the guard and Halyma were accompanying her with a few others, but she felt refreshed and quite cheerful. It was strange to think a few brief words with Isis and Mana had set the past few weeks of confusing emotions to rest.

"Where shall we head to next?" Amuenet turned to look at Jarha and Halyma.

"Perhaps to the garden my Queen?" Halyma suggested tactfully.

"_Please_!" Jarha added with gusto. Most of the escort were fanning themselves and sighing.

"Oh, of course," Amuenet smiled apologetically. "I apologize; I did not realize."

"Thank you, oh Queen!" most of the escort moaned.

Amuenet chuckled to herself as they walked towards the cool shade of the gardens. Once there, she settled herself on her chair and let the guards and maids splash themselves with cool water from the pool. Peacocks reclined in the shade of the plants and exotic birds perched in the trees.

There was the sound of distant laughter and everyone looked up. In came Atem and Alysa, an even larger escort panting in their wake. Mahaado, Karim and Shaada accompanied them, all three Priests' faces emotionless. Amuenet and her escort stood and bowed as Atem walked in, dressed in his royal purple cape and various jewelled adornments, totally oblivious to the heat.

"Amuenet, fancy seeing you here," Atem said jovially, smiling at her.

"Good day my Pharaoh," Amuenet bowed stiffly, all her optimism sucked out in an instant. "Good day Lady Alysa."

"What is with the formalities?" Alysa laughed her voice sounding as though tingling bells were echoing within them. "Is that not correct Atem?"

"Very true Alysa," Atem smiled. "Why don't you join us Amuenet?"

"I am sorry. I promised Seth I would...play against him in archery," Amuenet replied quickly. She had absolutely no desire to sit through another uncomfortable session. Alysa's knowledge and intelligence, quite obviously, surpassed her own and it was not in Amuenet's patience or nature to feel inferior. She also did not wish to sit with a woman who called the Pharaoh 'Atem' so carelessly.

_Why did Atem not object to this?_

"Oh is that so?" Atem was saying mildly. "It has been awhile since I have seen Seth around. I myself have not picked up a bow in many months."

"Well, it is best you are not delayed any further," Alysa added, smiling innocently.

_Call me back…tell me to join you…_

"Oh well, I suppose you're right Alysa," Atem agreed, smiling at Amuenet. "Send my greetings to Seth!"

_Just try and persuade me to stay? You love me right? _

"Enjoy yourself Amuenet."

0000000

"Thank you for coming," Amuenet said as Seth's tall form came to a stop next to her.

"I am sorry for forcing you to play but if Atem comes and-" she stopped as she realized she was babbling nervously; completely unlike her. Seth didn't say anything as he notched an arrow and aimed at the target.

The arrow hit the centre with a dull thud. Without saying a word, the High Priest notched another arrow and fired. The arrow landed beside the first one with another thud. Amuenet stared. There was something different about Seth, something cold and harsh.

It was everywhere, from the way Seth stared angrily at the target, his stoic silence, his rigid posture and the way his fingers tightened painfully on the bowstring. For the first time, Amuenet found herself afraid of Seth. What had happened to the kind and caring man she had known and saw as a brother?

"Seth…what's wrong?"

For a split second, the iciness melted from the Priest's eyes as he turned to her. Then, as though ice was crawling into the blue, the irises became a stony blue-grey again, dull as roadside stones. "What do you mean my Queen?"

Turning swiftly, the Priest fired another arrow, which hit the centre like the previous ones. Amuenet bit her lip. "Seth…you have been so distant…"

"Really? I have no noticed," Seth replied, nothing short of curtly.

Amuenet's frustration rose and came pouring out in torrents. "What is _wrong_ with you! What happened to the kind, caring man I regarded as nothing less than my own brother! What happened to the Seth that I could talk to; that I sought for comfort? Why are you acting this way?"

Amuenet's voice trembled and broke. Turning swiftly to hold back the tears, Amuenet strode off hurriedly, flanked by her escort, leaving Seth alone. Only when the Queen and her companions were out of sight did Seth murmur quietly, "It is because of _you_ Amuenet. It is the _Queen_ that follows Atem around so obediently; who does not question the Pharaoh's unfair decisions like she used to."

Seth notched another arrow and pointed it at the target. His fingers tightened on the bowstring before he let go. The arrow landed in the dead centre and broke the first one with an ominous _snap_.

0000000

Distraught, Amuenet had dismissed everyone and had resorted to taking a walk around the palace with Halyma. The fleeting optimism from the talk with Isis and Mana had been sapped out by both Atem and Seth in a mere instant. The heat of the day was pressing down on her like a thick cloud.

"Milady, perhaps we should take a break?" Halyma suggested nervously.

Amuenet sighed and turned to look at her friend. When she became Queen, she had promoted Halyma to be her personal maid so the young woman was definitely better off than most maids. In light of the previous events, Amuenet had barely paid any mind for Halyma.

It was almost startling to realize Halyma was already nineteen summers and still unwed. Back in her father's day, this was completely unacceptable. Being married older than fourteen was still frowned upon by elders. Halyma was undeniably very beautiful, with large brown eyes and straight black hair that was neatly trimmed to her shoulders. She should have been able to find a suitor…if she had been allowed to. Amuenet wondered about Jarha; he certainly was the most civil and kindest of the guards.

"Oh Halyma…I am sorry for ignoring you these past few months," Amuenet sighed. "It has been such a busy time and I have barely thought of your life."

"Milady, please do not feel that way," Halyma took Amuenet's hand nervously and smiled. "I am happy as it is now; please do not fret over me."

"Well, please, go and have a rest," Amuenet urged. "I am not tired but you certainly must be."

"Oh, milady, I must not," Halyma looked worried. "You will be all alone; I cannot bear to leave you here while I rest."

"I am fine," Amuenet replied. "You should go and seek out Jarha."

Halyma, if possible, went even redder. Amuenet regarded her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? What about Jarha?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Halyma squeaked and bowed hastily. "Thank you Milady, please be careful!"

Amuenet chuckled slightly to herself as she watched Halyma run off. She walked alone up to the most outer wall of the palace, running a hand along the statues of Amun-Ra that adorned the walkway.

The outer wall was cool and Amuenet stood, leaning against the wall. There was something comforting about the shade the wall cast on her. A few notes from a pipe drifted from the garden. Amuenet felt a flicker of annoyance. The pipe could not compare to the sound of that…melody she kept hearing.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the song. It was strange, as though she knew how the song sounded and, yet, didn't know what it was that made the music so enchanting… It was almost as if-

"Queen Amuenet!" she recognized the harsh and slightly scratchy voice to be Akunadin's. The old priest was walking towards her, dressed in his beige robe as usual. His hair was almost completely grey but stubborn strands of dark brown could still be seen amongst the grey. The Millennium Eye flashed golden in the sunlight.

"What are you doing here alone?" the Priest asked sternly.

"Nothing too eventful," Amuenet replied. "And you?"

Akunadin pursed his lips, obviously disapproving of the informal way Amuenet spoke to him. "I have just accompanied Shimon back from the expedition to the south."

Of all the Priests, he had been the one who disapproved of her the most. It made sense of course. Akunadin was the most rigid and rule-abiding of all the Priests, the Pharaoh's own brother. He was also the one who believed in the old ways the strongest and rarely spoke to Amuenet unless absolutely necessary.

No doubt Amuenet's wild and unpredictable nature clashed with his own beliefs and he did make it known that he was strongly against Amuenet's ascent to the throne. Akunadin was also the least sociable of all the Priests, often locking himself in the study and not joining most evening meals. Despite all his biased beliefs, Amuenet had the impression the old Priest was only doing his duty.

It would, of course, also help to be on his favoured list.

"Shimon?" Amuenet remembered the kindly advisor for the previous Pharaoh. She had not spoken to him directly before. "I see…"

"Should you not be with the Pharaoh?"

"He is…occupied," Amuenet replied with difficulty.

"I see," Akunadin let the word trail into silence.

A while later, he spoke again. "My Queen, I do wish you will be more open-minded about the Princess."

"Who? Alysa?" Amuenet blurted without realizing she sounded rude.

Akunadin frowned slightly. "Jealousy is not a good virtue. I hope you realize the Pharaoh is not _your_ property."

"I do!" Amuenet flushed in anger. "Of course the Pharaoh is not my property-"

"Then you will do well to remember it," Akunadin snapped. "The Pharaoh is free to choose another wife and I daresay the Princess is showing remarkable potential. It will be well advised you keep your thoughts to yourself."

"My thoughts-"

"I can see very well what goes on in your head," Akunadin cut in. "When you strip away the meagre talents you believe you possess, you are nothing more than a disrespectful, selfish palace brat who does not know the first rule of etiquette. I cannot _begin_ to fathom how the Pharaoh chose _you_ for a bride!"

Amuenet froze, unable to say anything, bound by the Priest's harsh words.

Relentless, Akunadin went on, "You cannot read or write; you have no family to speak of and you are not with child. So tell me, what _use_ are you to the palace anyway?"

The Priest shot Amuenet another glare and walked off quickly. Amuenet collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. She fought to keep tears at bay. Since when had she even been _able_ to be like that? It was not her fault she was unable to read and write; it wasn't as though many people could!

Then she realized. Akunadin was comparing her to Alysa. Perhaps _everyone_ was comparing her to Alysa. Next to Alysa, Amuenet was nothing. Next to the well-bred, well-read, beautiful and soft-spoken Princess, Amuenet was, really, just a palace 'brat'. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from shouting at Akunadin's retreating back.

A low chuckle sounded above her. Immediately alert, Amuenet swung from the wall to gaze up. Silhouetted in the sunlight was the Thief King. Amuenet gasped and felt inside her dress for a dagger. She cursed when she realized she had left the weapon in her chamber.

Bakura dropped down from the wall and faced her, snickering. "That was quite harsh coming from your ally."

Amuenet forced herself to speak. "Why are you still alive?"

"Well, I, myself, do not know," Bakura fingered his sleeve carelessly. "So how are you Amuenet? Enjoying your life as Queen of Egypt?"

His malicious eyes fell on the headdress and at her face. "Oh dear, that _does_ seem heavy. How one is lavished in finery."

"Why are you here?" Amuenet hissed.

"I am here for a number of reasons," Bakura smiled again, showing his canine-like fangs. "To kill a select few people for starters; perhaps take my revenge on the Pharaoh."

"I will kill you before you manage any of those things," Amuenet smiled bitterly. The charms on her headdress jangled. "So why don't you just sneak out quietly while you have the chance?"

"That, my dear Queen," Bakura suddenly seemed to strike out with snakelike speed. His fingers locked onto Amuenet's throat, "is not going to happen."

His fingers tightened. Amuenet gasped and tried to pry his fingers apart. Bakura merely squeezed harder. Closing her eyes, Amuenet focused on the Phoenix. There was a burst of flame and Bakura's grip loosened. Feeling the familiar heat, Amuenet smiled as the Phoenix rose up behind her and called harshly.

There was something different about the Phoenix. Some of the feathers at the tip of its wings and tail were a dark brown instead of gold like the rest of its plumage. The result made the Phoenix look strangely sinister.

"Oh dear," Bakura snickered, backing from the Phoenix. "That is _very _unlike you Amuenet."

"What?"

"Oho, she doesn't even know," Bakura laughed derisively. With a single leap, he sprang back onto the wall, as nimble as a cat. "Well then, I'll let you find out for yourself little Amuenet."

"Wait!" The Phoenix gave a screech but Bakura had already gone. Amuenet stared at the spot where the Thief King had been.

A sharp pain shot up her arm. Wincing, Amuenet saw the Phoenix fade until it was just a shadow. She fought the urge to collapse on her knees. Gripping her arm tight, she tried not to cry out as the pain overwhelmed her.

Gasping heavily, Amuenet felt a wave of nausea pass. She fell to the ground, the oppressive heat pushing down on her. Breathing with difficulty, Amuenet felt the tears drop from her eyes and splash onto the ground. Her arm felt…on fire…

"Amuenet!"

There were series of gasps and cries of shock but Amuenet lifted her head slightly at the familiar voice. Suddenly she was in Atem's arms, his cloak pooling over them. Her arm…burning… Dimly, she felt Atem's hands wiping her forehead and tucking back her hair.

"Amuenet, what happened? Speak to me." somehow, Atem's voice lacked the panic she had expected, it sounded dull and flat.

"Atem, we need to take her to the infirmary," Alysa's voice. "I shall go."

"Don't…call him Atem…" Amuenet whispered weakly, anger clouding her eyes. No one heard her.

"I shall come with you," Atem replied, turning to his escort. "Someone come here and help her up."

"No…" Amuenet murmured, gripping onto Atem's hand.

He didn't feel her tightened grip or hear her. Amuenet felt something shatter inside when his hand left her grip. Someone held her shoulders, preventing her from collapsing again. She felt so weak…so tired…

Through her nearly-closing eyes, she saw Atem walk off, Alysa following. She wanted to cry out for him to stay, to stay with her! But she was so weak…fatigue overwhelmed her as the fire in her arm died down.

As Amuenet's eyes closed, Atem and Alysa turned at a corner and walked out of sight…

_**Author's Note  
**It does seem like too much is going on in this chapter. My apologies; just trying to show you a little of everything. Well, a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year all you reviewers! I had planned to update this on Christmas Day but seeing the lack of reviewers, decided to put it off until New Years. Still only four. sigh _

_Well, I wonder what's going to happen next... There's only one more chapter left you know. After this, Ethereal Light will be 'closed' I suppose. No more updates. I will continue to review stories on my Favourites list as they update but, well, our own stories will stop. _

_Wishing you all a wonderful New Years  
**Ethereal Laeye**_


	30. Over the Nile

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh

**Chapter Thirty: Over the Nile**

Amuenet awoke to silence around her. The room was completely deserted. Shafts of sunlight shone through the small window in the wall. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her long hair, feeling the tangles and knots. Slowly, she combed through the long strands, untangling and coaxing the stubborn tassels out.

She eyed the golden headdress on the table on the other side of the room and sighed. Walking to it, she ran her hands over the shining gold and the intricate details before lifting it up and placing it on her head. The heat was stifling, the air humid and sticky. Amuenet sighed and rubbed her face, trying to free her mind from sleep.

Dimly, she ran through bits and pieces of things she remembered. With a sting of pain and anger, she recalled some of Akunadin's comments. With a clearer head, it seemed unfair. It wasn't, after all, _her_ fault Alysa was so perfect. And when had she, Amuenet, had a _chance_ to be selfish?

Still pondering over the matter, she walked from the room. "Queen Amuenet!"

Startled, Amuenet looked up, just in time to register her little sister's panicked expression before Aziza buried her face in Amuenet's dress. "Oh, Amuenet!" Aziza cried, tears running down her face. "Neema, Neema is dying!"

A wave of hot fire ran down Amuenet's spine. Feelings crashed into her like a tidal wave, mingling and confusing. All she could do was stammer as Aziza grabbed her hand and led her through the corridors. As she walked, Amuenet thought back dazedly. What was she supposed to be feeling?

She had not seen much of Eshe, Aziza or Neema, the only remnants of her family, as they had been moved to further lodgings. With a burst of guilt, Amuenet realized she probably should have been with her family more often. She was brought back to reality as Aziza stopped and opened a door.

Amuenet hadn't expected wonderful lodgings but she was still overwhelmed by the sheer poverty and bareness of the room. Looking through the opened door, Amuenet realized they were near the stables, the servant's headquarters. The room was dark and smelt of manure and old straw.

There were four straw clumps in various places of the room, looking to be the only beds. The walls were cracked and an old desk stood next to the door, bearing the weight of a few crumpled pieces of parchment.

"Oh, oh, my Queen!"

With a thrill of panic, Amuenet recognized the skeleton-like face of Eshe, her father's third wife, who rose to meet them. Looking at Aziza, she realized her little sister's face was also thin and pallid. Before she had a chance to put her feelings into words, Amuenet was distracted by a cough from one of the straw clumps.

Looking at Neema, the once proud second wife of her father, Amuenet couldn't help but remember what her own face had looked like during captivity. Neema's eyes were hollowed out, her skin stretched over her face and her arms were skin and bone. She looked tired, hopeless and defeated.

"Neema…" Amuenet couldn't place the emotion. It was so confusing. This was the woman who had bargained Amuenet's power, the woman who had been so spiteful and so horrible to her, and yet, one of the last in her family.

Neema gave a rattling sigh and simply gazed at Amuenet. Both were incapable of speaking. Amuenet had a notion her stepmother had not forgotten her daughters, and the fact it was Amuenet who had killed them. There was an old animosity between the two that would not be erased.

Amuenet opened her mouth and closed it. Then, staring at the woman's once proud face, she, at last, knew what to say.

"Go…in peace."

Neema stared. There was another agonizing silence. Then, slowly, Neema nodded. Amuenet managed a small smile as the woman, who had plotted and schemed Amuenet's entire life, passed on in peace.

"Aziza, Eshe, I will move you to better lodgings," Amuenet said quietly as Aziza sobbed. Eshe nodded and smiled, through her tears. "Thank you."

Nodding at the two, Amuenet walked from the room. Informing the guards to move Eshe and Aziza's lodgings, Amuenet stared up at the sky. It was only when her tears fell across her cheeks did she feel the deep aching emptiness within her. She wished there was a time where she could stop hurting; stop feeling so much pain.

Turning back to the grandeur of the palace, Amuenet looked at the servants wandering the lonely corridor and buried her face in her hands. It felt so empty; like everyone had strode from her reach.

Another glance at the well decorated walls and she couldn't stand it. The need for air and freedom overwhelmed Amuenet as she tore from the main palace, past alarmed guards and servants and reached the high outer wall. Putting her hand on the huge gate that kept her from the city, she held back tears.

How she wanted to run free, away from the palace and the haunting memories, away from the pain and limitations. The loneliness of the place felt like a prison; the smiles of friends and family so long ago. Amuenet felt tired to her very core. She wanted _company_, she wanted someone to hold her, to tell her it would be alright; to be there after nightmares…

_No_.

She had never needed someone else, had never _wanted_ that comfort. She was her own person, alone, wild and _free_! She did not rely on others to share her pain. Why…_why_ was it so different now?

It scared Amuenet, to feel the need to be comforted, to want to be held. Backing away from the outer wall, Amuenet ran. Blindly, she stumbled behind buildings, feeling her long dress catch into the ground and pulled it back up.

She ran all the way into the palace, through the back and to the garden. The stifling heat of the sun caught up with her and, almost without thinking, Amuenet dived into the silence of the pool. For a brief moment, the cool water rushed up at her, blocking all sound.

Silky waves of water covered her and Amuenet found herself sinking into the silence. Then, the urge for air caught up and Amuenet struggled to break through the surface, her lungs spent. She emerged, spluttering and shaking her long strands of hair from her eyes. Grabbing at her headdress, she fumbled with it before coaxing it from her tangled hair.

Gripping the edges tightly, Amuenet sank back into the water. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, the freedom and the way the water covered her with calm. There was a ghostlike quality to the way the bottom of the pool looked, full of darkness and mystery.

There was a tingling sound of bells and Amuenet heard the melody she had been yearning for; the gentle music, the promise to take away the pain. _Let it go…let it go…_ the music whispered in her ear. Something large seemed to unfurl from her back in the water. Amuenet closed her eyes, hearing the music echo within her.

Let it go…relax…go… 

The calmness seeped into Amuenet's fingers as she felt herself fly…

0000000

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yes," Alysa looked apologetic. "I have much of my affairs in order and I feel I am ready to return to my own country. My father's personal advisor has kept everything in order until now."

"It is a pity," Atem sighed. "You will be missed greatly."

"I thank you for your kindness Atem," Alysa smiled. "It has been an honour."

"Yes I-" Atem broke off as he felt his foot connect with something hard. There was a clatter. Next to him, Alysa screamed. Atem felt a burst of panic as he saw the ghostly flutter of material in water.

A further look confirmed his hunch. Someone was floating beneath the water's surface, white material billowing out behind her. As if in slow motion, Atem's eyes fell to the shining golden headpiece he had walked into.

_Amuenet!_

Without thinking about his heavy cloak or his own headdress, Atem dived in. Panicked, he forced himself to sink faster, grabbing for Amuenet's hands. Her eyes were closed, a tiny stream of bubbles rising from her mouth. Feeling another thrill of panic, Atem thrashed wildly and felt his fingers reach Amuenet's hand.

Heaving her above him, Atem started to swim up, struggling as his air supply ran to low levels. Groping for the light above, Atem had his eyes only on the ghostly figure above. Then, to his relief, he felt strong arms grip his own and broke the surface, gasping. A quick glance confirmed it was Seth. A little nearer the edge, Karim and Alysa were hauling Amuenet up.

"Amuenet!" Atem gasped for air a little more before allowing Seth to drag him near the edge.

The shock started to wear off, only to be replaced by anger. What had Amuenet been _thinking?_

0000000

The music had been calming and soothing before a sudden screech.

_Stop!_

Coughing, Amuenet felt her eyes fly open. Dimly, she registered the white roof of the garden and the fact she was dripping wet. "My Queen, are you alright?" Karim's voice… Amuenet closed her eyes again, breathing hard. After a second, she forced herself to sit up. Karim hovered anxiously above her as a maid wrapped a towel around her. A little to her right, Alysa was picking up something.

Amuenet realized Seth and Atem were also dripping wet as they were handed towels. Seth was breathing hard, eyes closed. There was a sudden flurry of movement as Atem stood up angrily. Amuenet's eyes widened as she saw he was walking to her.

The Pharaoh's eyes were blazing as he bent down, hair still dripping with water and breathing ragged. Amuenet felt his anger and suddenly felt afraid. She tried to look anywhere but at the Pharaoh's violet eyes. She saw his face contort in anger.

Pressure. A sudden burst of pain. Numb shock. "What were you _thinking_ Amuenet! Why in Ra's name were you in that pool? I cannot believe you; what were you planning to DO Amuenet? Were you trying something of the devils? Did you want Anubis to claim you before you were ready! How _could_ you Amuenet?"

Tears. Amuenet gritted her teeth and bit on her lip, feeling the sting on her cheek. Atem never struck people; not her, not her. Fiery anger rose in her throat. How _dare_ Atem slap her, how _dare_ he accuse _her_ of that? And how _dare_ he blame her when all _he_ had been doing was making the suicidal feeling stronger?

She couldn't find words; words to express her anger, her confusion, her hurt…_everything_. All Amuenet could do was stare at Atem in the eye. She saw shock, anger and also hurt but couldn't bring herself to care. All that mattered was that this was not Atem, not the Atem she knew and loved.

"Queen Amuenet…is this yours?"

Alysa's voice brought even more emotion. Looking over at the beautiful princess and the golden crown that looked perfect in her hands, Amuenet felt a new kind of despair. It was so pointless; Alysa was a princess, a shining star and she, Amuenet, was not. There was no use trying to change that.

Stumbling to her feet and ignoring Atem's startled cry, Amuenet ran; away from Atem and Alysa, away from Seth, away from herself. In the light of day, the headdress gleamed golden in Alysa's hands.

0000000

Amuenet had come back to the stables. Horses whinnied in greeting but Amuenet ran directly to Khons, the grey stallion that her father owned. Khons whickered in greeting as Amuenet buried her head in the stallion's mane. There was a soft screech as Paki flew into the stables and landed on Amuenet's shoulder.

After teetering with the weight of the falcon a little, Amuenet stroked Paki's speckled breast, feeling the glossy feathers. Paki, the falcon her friend Hasina had owned, Paki, the one who had brought news of the burning village. And, suddenly, Amuenet knew she had to leave. She wanted to feel the infinite masses of golden desert, the hot desert wind and the feeling of freedom.

_**What of Atem?**_

Memories were brought back as Amuenet remembered the first time they had met, above that little tower, looking at the moonlight. She remembered the distrust between them at first and the eventual friendship. The duel, bitter memories of Neema's screaming. The memory of seeing him again two years later, so changed. The tinge of jealousy as Alysa arrived.

Closing her eyes, Amuenet remembered the overwhelming feeling as the Pharaoh had discovered her in his secret place and the anger as he had turned away his country in favour of music and food. She remembered him saying sorry after the struggle with Bakura and the warmth of his hands and smile.

With a sinking heart, Amuenet felt the still stinging cheek. This was not the Atem she loved and, if this was the new Atem, she would not put up with it. She stroked Khons' mane and hugged the old stallion. Khons nuzzled her hair gently before staring at her with large, deep eyes.

"I'm leaving for a bit Khons," Amuenet whispered to the stallion. "Please wait for me."

As soon as she set foot into the courtyard, Amuenet felt the first notes of the mysterious song flow through the wind. Paki fluttered restlessly on her shoulder but Amuenet didn't notice. She let the music-the promise of freedom-guide her. She was near the palace gate when she saw Atem.

Their eyes met and Amuenet felt the pang of mutual guilt. The little warmth in seeing his face, with those intense violet eyes she had known so well and the wild yet endearing triangular hair, was quickly extinguished by the memory of his anger. She kept walking.

Atem did not follow.

0000000

As Amuenet reached the outside of the palace, the despair and anger was threatening to pour out all at once. Why had Atem not followed her; why had he not called her back? _He does not care for you…_ the music said, whisper soft, as it gently guided her into the vast desert.

_**But why?**_

_Why what?_

_**Atem loves me…**_

_Do you really think so? _the voice in the melody was surprised.

**_I…do…_** Amuenet faltered.

_Do you really think he loves you with that Alysa around?_

_**He…he must!**_

_All this about love. Is it really worth it? Why not come with us?_

_**Who are you?**_

_We are ones who will take away your pain. Give you freedom._

Amuenet hesitated. A warning. Something she wasn't supposed to do.

_Your Phoenix has already joined us, why should you remain?_

_**Phoenix?**_

_Of course. Come with us Amuenet, soar with us; find freedom with us!_

Amuenet smiled. That sounded so…wonderful. But…something nagged at her.

_**I…love Atem. I must…stay with him?**_

Images flooded her mind. Atem laughing with Alysa; walking with her, holding her hand… Atem embracing Alysa, kissing Alysa… Alysa's smug smile…

_**NO!**_

_That is the Pharaoh. That is what he is._

Anger. Bubbling anger and jealousy… Amuenet felt her fists clench. How _dare_ he? How _could_ he? He had loved Amuenet, he had told her that. How _dare_ Atem lie to her, again and again?

_Yes indeed, how could he? He loved **you**. How unfaithful _the voice in Amuenet's head was sympathetic, was caring, was gentle, was on her side.

Hate. Amuenet hated him. Yes, that's what she was feeling. She hated Atem, hated that he lied, hated that he had made her fall in love with him in the first place. Pain racked through Amuenet's body as she felt herself sinking…sinking…somewhere…someplace…somewhere no one could hurt her, where no one could touch her heart.

The ache…why was it still there? Why was the hate? She hated Atem…she _hated_ him!

"I swear!" Amuenet cried out, feeling tears running down her face. The music was fast, it was furious, it hated and followed her. "I swear, one day, the Pharaoh _will_ feel the pain I am feeling!"

The setting sun swirled before her eyes. The hate faded, as did the frenzied music. Calm hands held Amuenet, bringing warmth. Atem's gentle face, with kind violet eyes swam in her vision. The ghost of his hands, not sharp and stinging, but gentle and comforting. She saw the dim faces of Mana, Isis, Mahaado, all the high priests and Seth, his eyes kind and deep blue once again. And, further than that, she saw her mother and her family, her friends and the village at last.

There was a flutter and Amuenet, at last, felt the pain in her chest and the crimson that stained her fingers. She felt herself slipping away. The silhouette of a bird filled her vision; it was flying to the colourful sky and to the setting sun.

Amuenet smiled. Somewhere, somehow, that bird was going to soar; soar over the Nile.

_**Author's Notes  
**The end? Well, unfortunately, yes. That was the last real chapter of **Soaring over Nile**. And I suppose you readers have guessed what happened. There will be a wrap up at the end (aka. chapter thirty one) but this is the last complete chapter. I had mixed feelings about writing this chapter; in the middle of no inspiration but I promised myself I'd finish this before school started._

_I'd planned this ending for ages now except never really figured out how to write it. Yes, Amuenet does die in the end. I was toggling between the entire suicide and saving someone thing but both were extreme and kind of cliche. Amuenet was strong, she wanted to live, in essence, but all the heartbreak just caught up to her. The 'music' as you could see, could be interpreted as the 'darkness' in her heart. Beautiful but dangerous. _

_I guess, ultimately, it was the darkness that killed her and the despair. I didn't want to make it like Amuenet simply decided to kill herself but more like she finally lost hope (which was what killed her). Mmhm. My explanation will take forever but the end was mainly psychological. What can I say, love makes fools of the best of people. Yes, Atem is quite a jerk here but he was angry and worried. Um, more in Thirty One. Thanks for reading everyone 3_

**_Ethereal Laeye_**


	31. Epilogue

**Soaring over Nile**

**Disclaimer: **No part of Yugioh belongs to me

**Edited version 2008:** Please read the author's notes for more about this chapter!  
Contains mild spoilers about Atem's past from YuGiOh series

_Entry is forbidden…you must not enter…_

Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at the vast stone door. The place was silent, vast, ancient, forever. Placing a hand on the cold stone of the door, she screamed into the echoing air, feeling her knees give way. The memories of the beautiful, haunting song she heard were fading from her mind, slipping through fingers like sand. She had been tricked. And, as thought the infinite gates of forever had opened up its secrets, she saw what she had done.

"_Why_?" her voice came out as a scream, despairing and broken. "Why did it have to be like this?"

_You have not finished…you are forbidden to enter…_

What she wouldn't give to see them one last time, to redo that final moment, to meet Atem's eyes and feel his fingers entwined in hers. She thought of Atem and his arms around her, his gentle words and the determined spark in his eyes and saw who she had fallen in love with once again. There was a flash of heat and then a gentle tug from her chest and she felt a comforting presence rise out of her and spread its wings, surveying her with unfathomable eyes.

"You…came back?"

_**The memory of your existence will be wiped from their minds forever. In its place, you will have a chance for redemption. You will be allowed to leave this place until you are supposed to return. **_  
**  
**Even as the voice of the Phoenix started to fade from her mind, she felt the sudden sound of her mother's words in the infinite wisdom of forever, whispered as she was born – words she had never heard. _Everything in this world is a vast circle of life and possibilities. If I am separated from you in this life, my daughter, we shall meet again in the next. _ She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

There was a soft glow of golden light and the figure of a small Egyptian Queen disappeared, leaving only a phoenix's melody in her wake.

--

_She has spoken_

Invisible strands curled along the light, evening breeze. There was a glimmer of golden dust left in their wake as they snaked towards the palace and little children watching from the village stared in wonder at the bright stars of the night. Despite the stillness of the village, faint voices still rose from within the palace walls, continually calling for one name, one person, who would not reply.

Inside the palace, a group of people were gathered around the Pharaoh's throne.

"Where have you gone?" Seth's low murmur was heard only by Isis, standing next to him, and even the High Priestess was affected by the worry in his tone. Isis shivered. Something cold was in the air. Closing her eyes, the High Priestess tried to focus, silently pleading with her Millennium Necklace to give her something, _anything_, a glimpse of where her Queen had gone. The other High Priests were standing in a silent ring around the Pharaoh's throne, faces tense. Only Karim could be heard in the courtyard, still commanding the guards to search. Mana's eyes were red and she sat beside her Teacher, small frame hunched over rigidly. Mahaado looked pained as he looked down at his apprentice. Alysa and her family had retired to their chambers. Atem finally stood up, his royal purple cloak billowing out from behind him as he strode away from his advisors and Priests and made his way out of the room. .

Out on the balcony, under the starry sky, he breathed in the evening air. Staring at the glowing lights from the village, families in their entirety and children in their cots, he felt a tear trailing down his cheek.

"Amuenet…I'm sorry. I love you. Please come back…please come…"

_I'm sorry. I promise we will meet again_.  
_  
_Atem blinked. There was a tear trailing down his cheek. Staring at the small glimmer on his fingertip, he wondered why he had been crying. There was a deep aching part in his heart he could not quite place his hands on.

"My Pharaoh?" Seth appeared by the doorway. There was an icy sliver in his blue eyes Atem felt he had never seen before. It may have been a trick of the light but Atem saw pain in those blue depths.

"Yes Seth?"

"Karim was wondering exactly what you are searching for…?"

It was strange. Atem had forgotten. "I-I'm sorry Seth. I…can't remember. Please call the guards back and apologise to them for my folly."

Seth nodded briefly and left the room. Staring out at the night sky one last time, Atem smiled and closed his eyes before walking back into the well-lit palace. The teardrop glistened silver as the stardust left the palace and into the sky…

--

_summers  
winters  
summers  
winters  
summers  
winters_

There was a final enraged shriek as the dark shadow of Zorc Necrophades disappeared from the sky. Atem dropped to the ground, feeling pain wrack throughout his body from his injuries. He held the Millennium Ring in his hands, feeling the sting of dark energy still infused within the Item. Closing his eyes, he called upon one thing he never wished to do. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow as the ritual began. Atem closed his eyes as voices and memories flooded from his mind – Mahaado's death, Mana's tears, the sneering faces of his enemies, Seth's face aglow from the light of the Blue Eyes White Dragon…then to more distant memories, Alysa's tears when he rejected the offer of marriage and the hostile farewell, Isis' knowing blue eyes, Shimon's wise teachings, Shaadi and Karim's sword-training lessons he undertook during his reign, the smiles of villagers when he handed them food and clothing… As always, there was a dark, indecipherable shadow when he tried to recall the years immediately following his father's death.

The memories started to fade from his mind as he felt the end part of the ritual begin. Silently, he bade farewell to his friends and family and prepared to seal his soul within the Millennium Puzzle. The dark shadow of his teenage years lifted, as though there had been a cover over the memories. Atem was gripped by a sudden burst of panic as he desperately held onto the revealed faces, whirls of colour and a distant birdsong. Then there was a face.

Before she faded, Atem remembered who she was. _We shall meet again_. _I promise you too_.

--

_years  
decades  
centuries  
millennias  
_

The baby smiled.

In the whitewashed walls of the hospital, her face was scrunched up and red, wailing as she was greeted into the world of the living. The baby wasn't there yet. Silken veils fluttered like butterflies before her eyes. She saw a light; a warm and welcoming glow somewhere before her eyes. It came down to her, softly pulsing golden as shafts of light danced between the silk. There was a light breeze.

_Quiet now…you will be alright…_

The baby fell quiet. But she was still staring as, with a gentle smile, the woman before her faded and she returned…

"I'm sorry!" Solomon Motou apologised hurriedly to the man he had just bumped into, who had been standing by the vending machine. Yugi, his small two-year-old hand clinging onto Solomon's, stared up at the tall man curiously. "Is this the injuries ward by any chance?"

"This is the maternity ward," the man replied, smiling kindly down at Yugi. "The injuries ward is on the third floor I think."

"Oh, thank you!" Solomon said gratefully. He tugged gently on Yugi's hand and the two made their way to the elevator. When the elevator door opened, Solomon gave a start, looked down the corridor and cried, "Congratulations!"

The man's face broke into a tired smile as the elevator doors closed. "Thank you very much."

There were murmuring voices and the incessant beeping of the heart rate monitor was annoying her. The hospital room was laden with flowers and, from her window, Aiko could see the hospital name. "Domino City Hospital." Aiko's husband entered in the room, freshly changed out of his delivery gown and, in his words, 'tacky cap'. He held out a bottle of water from the vending machine.

"It'll be alright," he assured in his deep voice, with just a slight hint of accent. "Have you come up with a name?"

She told him. He frowned. "It's rather unconventional."

"It's my little girl," Aiko insisted, staring into the deep midnight sky. She could have told her husband about the strange glow of golden light that had filled her vision when she first heard her daughter's cry or the soft voice that had whispered the unusual name in her ear. It felt, somehow, like a small secret to keep to herself.

"Please be safe," she whispered, "my dear Alyssus."

_/finis_

_--_

_Author's Note (don't report this: I had a story in this chapter so it's valid)_

_And so concludes Soaring over Nile! Thirty chapters (technically), around 76k words. A year and two months of hiatus, writing, waiting and reviewing. It's the first novel I've completed though it had its ups and downs and horribly written chapters, it's still my precious first 'novel'. Here, I'd like to give everyone an 'extras section' for all miscellaneous stuff we can't cover anywhere else. _

_**Reviewers**__  
__A huge thank you to ALL the people who have reviewed and just had a look at our story. It encourages me to see people actually read these things we write and their constant support is always appreciated (as well as criticism)._

_In particular:  
__**Rikki K**__ – __gee, this girl has stuck with us through thick and thin, constantly enduring the disappointing deletion of stories and all that. She's kind and supportive and we'd like to thank her and give her hugs. Thank you!_

_**Spirit Seer**__ – __this girl gives the BEST reviews. She really thinks about the story and it makes me so happy when she leaves a long review, detailing how she felt about the chapter and her theories on the next one. It's great for feedback and encourages me to further improve the plot and characters. A huge hug from all of us!_

_And to all the regular reviewers, a HUGE thank you, you've encouraged our writing so much 3 There are too many of you to list but we love you all the same. Thank you!_

_Yup, well, thank you everyone again_

_**Amuenet**__: A loving author's analysis (?)_  
_Amuenet was a character I associated closely with my own self. In a way, I guess you could say she was created around a 'self-insert'. I was not really trying to make her 'better' than me in a sense. She was, in a way, another 'me'. It was only until the later chapters I began to write more of 'me' into her – all the feelings I could empathise with and all. I guess the troubles Amuenet has are all quite unrealistic but, hey, it's fanfic. I presented situations and tried to see how I would react in her shoes. I did do my best to keep her from veering off into Sue-dom but I can't judge how well I pulled that off so you could tell me!_

_Amuenet did change a lot as I changed my writing style in later chapters and focused more on characters. Mainly, I feel quite close to Amuenet since she 'grew up' with us. _

_Looking back, it does seem like she's depressed a whole lot but that's just life. Amuenet was fated to have a cruel life and I think she dealt with it like she would. It's kind of hard to explain but, well, yeah. I never expected Amuenet to live, in a way. Not that I'm promoting suicide or death or anything but…can you imagine Amuenet living to a ripe old age and having children? She had a time and 'fate' like everyone else; hers was just a little more unusual and, admittedly, short-lived._

_**The Ending  
**__Call it defensive author syndrome but I felt like I needed to maybe justify my ending a little from the reviews one person left me (It wasn't a flame, no, but was quite heavily sarcastic...not that I'm blaming you; it just seemed quite abrupt). I was going through a stage of depression during the last few chapters (but I'm alright now!) As __**Fluffy'sMate**__ pointed out, yes, there was a __**lot**__ of angst at the end. I'm sorry you weren't happy with the ending __**Fluffy**__, I tried my best to keep going and not dramatize the ending terribly much._

_Okay, why I did not write a happy-fairytale ending. I could have ended the story when they got married. But I want to say that I was trying to write about life. You go through happiness, you go through sadness. Things happen; nothing ever stays the same. _

_If you listen to the darkness in your heart, you'll have to be paid back for it. If you want to get momentary relief, you have to pay for it at the end. In a sense, I was trying to __**not**__ promote suicide because it's just running away from life's problems. But no one's perfect. Amuenet didn't want to die and Atem really did love her. I admit I didn't pay a lot of attention to Atem's characterisation and I'm sorry if he comes across as quite a jerk – it's one of the things I will try to fix if/when I get that far in the rewriting. I really do love Atem! It was all a misunderstanding basically! But that's just it: cherish life while you still have it, remember the happy times and look toward the future. Reading between the lines? And of course, you can just stop reading after they get married!_

_**The Edited Version:**__  
Pure, pure author's conscience. Reading back, I realise it was __terribly__ confusing for an 'epilogue' that was supposed to wrap things up. Some of the characterisation is off because I intend to fix the 'Atem-is-a-shallow-jerk' misconception I wrote during the story. All in all, this version definitely has a more concrete ending and you will see 'my' version of the ending more clearly here so I hope it solves a lot of the confusion. I wrote my own version of the original battle between Atem and Zorc where he seals himself in the Millennium Puzzle (which then leads to the start of the YuGiOh series) - I've never seen the Egyptian Arc so it may be a little off. Some of the dialogue is a little corny but please bear with me_

I had so much fun reading theories about the ending though – particularly from _**Queen Lyria**__ and __**Spirit Seer**__ who even justified their thoughts! It just amazes me you will go to such lengths and it's amazingly encouraging! I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you but this is how I saw it in my head, though my ending leaves a __lot__ of room for a sequel. Again, that's up to your imaginations on what happens next!_

_All in all, thank you all for your support for not only SoN but for all our other fanfics too! It was not the best fanfiction in the world but we're glad a number of people could read and enjoy it. Until we meet again,  
**Ethereal Laeye **_


End file.
